Reason to Exist
by TenabraeLux
Summary: Minato was about to make the final roaster seal, but something stopped him. Startled, Minato stared at his hands and was shocked to find green chains warped around his arms. "I love you too much to see you die infront of me, 'dattebane!"
1. If you don't live long, I'll punch you!

Minato raised his hands as he began to make the seals to summon the Shinigami. Now that Kushina has restrainted the Kyuubi's movement with her chakra chains, it was his only chance to seal it.

However, just as he was about to make the final roaster seal, something stopped him.

Startled, Minato stared at his hands and was shocked to find green chains warped around his arms. He yelped in surprise as those chains pulled his arms apart, restraining him from making the last seal to summon the Shinigami.

He turned to the one who casted the jutsu, face in anguish. "Kushina... Please release me." He pleaded.

His wife who was previously on the ground had stood up, body swaying from side to side in exhaustion. She slowly walked towards him, causing him to cry out in worry when she almost fell but she held her ground.

They were face to face before he knew it.

His brows furrowed in worry when he saw the black circles under her eyes, he tried to reach out to her face but his limbs were restrained, reminding him of his predicament. He struggled, trying to loosen the chains but he knew it was useless. These are chakra chains created from Kushina's special chakra. Nothing can break it. Not even the sharpest blade or the strongest jutsu.

He was trapped. Unless...

A gentle caress on his cheek stopped his struggle as he made eye contact with his beloved wife. His insides recoiled at the sight of her sad eyes. Such a look should have never entered those beautiful eyes. He has spent years to erase them but now, because of his own incompetence, it came back.

His lips felt dry and his throat felt like it has been clogged up with something sharp and heavy, so the name that left his lips felt weak, tiny and croaked. As the hokage, he shouldn't have shown such weakness. But there was no one there except for his wife. No one to hear him except for the one who knew him best.

"Minato..." The way she said his name was so tender, filled with love and adoration. It made his heart squeeze in phantom pain. "I can't allow you to die," Their foreheads touched as she leaned forward. "I love you too much to allow it to happen right infront of me 'dattebane."

Minato shook his head. "Kushina please, release me." They have to hurry before the kyuubi released itself from Kushina's chains. She doesn't have much time left, he have to hurry. He has to do this.

For the _village_, for _kushina_...

For...

_For_...

"No."

Minato snapped his attention back to his wife, a look of pain on his face as he saw the stubborness Kushina was famous for in her eyes.

"If you want to escape so much, why can't you teleport yourself out?" There was a fire in her eyes, challenging him to do just that but he can't.

If he did, he won't have enough chakra to seal the beast.

Her frown turns into a smile because she _knows_. "You can't, can you?" She scoffed, a hint of her familiar mischievousness in her tone. "I have the advantage in this argument, Minato-chan." She teased, patting his cheeks like a child.

Usually her teasing would have put a smile on his face, but this time it only pierced his heart. It felt so final. No... _No_!

"Kushina, please release me," He begged. Something that he rarely does infront of anyone. Even to Kushina. "I can't have you die along with the kyuubi. It will break the balance of the tailed beast if that were to happen. Our village will be even more in danger if --"

Minato was cut off from his desperate rambling by the kiss on his lips. However, instead of tasting that familiar lingering ramen flavor, he tasted blood. It was proof that his other half was dying, while he was tied helpless to stop it from happening.

Kushina pulled back from the kiss, a grin on her beautiful face. However, Minato saw through her mask. There was a sign of acceptance, regret and conviction behind that cheeful smile of her.

It made the pit in his stomach even heavier. Because he knew, if Kushina has already determined to do something, Minato was helpless to stop her. She has always been the bigger hard-head between them.

"Finally, you shut up 'dattebane," She grinned but he frowned causing the grin to fall. "Sorry Minato, but Naruto needs one of his parents. I don't care if he's strong enough to get through a lonely life, what I care about is to make sure he doesn't have a lonely life. Not like us Minato." She uttered the last line sadly. "Never like us..."

"Even of I live, I can never substitute for you..." Minato tried to convince her, no matter how much he thought it would be useless. He had to _try_. The confusion on her face gave him hope. "There's only something a mother could do and say to our child that I could never say myself. With the eight pentagram seal, I will seal some of your chakra in Naruto so I need you to carry it out, even if you only have a brief moment with him," Her expression hasn't changed but that will not deter him. "This isn't just for you, but for naruto as well. Dying to make a better life for his son, let the father handles that job."

They stared at each other in silence for several moments. None of them wanted to back down. Minato thought if he followed the urge to shift his gaze, he would lose the argument. That he cannot afford.

Kushina was the first to break their stalemate. She doubled over, causing Minato to cry out to her but instead of a pained sound, he heard silent laughter.

He opened his mouth to questioned her whether she was alright, but the words disappeared from his lips as a punch to the stomach caused him to gasped in pain.

Minato doubled over in pain. He would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the chains supporting him on his feet.

Minato cracked an eye open to stare at Kushina in confusion.

"Sorry Minato, but no can do," She smiled, although it was sad. "You should already know how stubborn I am when I'm determined, 'dattebane!"

He was afraid of that.

"I know you, Minato. Everyone sees you as that cool-headed, capable hokage, but I can see through that. You are still that insecure monstrous chunin that is too blind to see how great he is," She kissed his forehead gently. "I know you are afraid. Afraid to lose me and be alone again, but you won't Minato, you have Naruto and I'm sure you guys will have the bestest time together 'dattebane!"

Minato shook his head. No, this can't be happening. He was about to lose her...

For some reason, Minato felt very tired. He slumped against the chains, his legs no longer able to support him. He stared at it in puzzlement. That's when he realize that his chakra was slowly being drained. He turned his attention to Kushina, a question in his eyes.

"I see you've noticed," Her previous slump posture have gotten straighter. Her eyes and body gaining the energy she had lost. "Sorry Minato, but I need your power to make this work. Also, the punch was for being stupid. What you just said made no sense."

"Kushina..."

"And who do you think I am? I'm the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero of Konoha! I've watched my genius husband work countless times and I'm also one of the teachers that taught him. Don't you think I would know a simple chakra sealing jutsu." She turned her back on her husband and faced the beast that almost destroyed their village.

"What... are you... going to do?" Minato asked between exhausted pants. He was beginning to feel like there was no more hope to change Kushina's mind.

She has found her resolve. Something that is as powerful as the chakra chains she possessed. Her nindo and her _love_.

"I haven't been slouching around the house this whole time, 'dattebane!" She placed both hands together, summoning more chains to appear. But instead of the usual light green colour, it was golden. "The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is not the only way," The golden chains shot itself towards the Kyubi, piercing it on all sides. "I'll make sure of it!"

Minato watched in awe as Kushina began to glow in gold. His attention was snatched away from his wife when he heard the kyuubi's pained howl.

Minato gritted his teeth as the sound vibrated through him. The beast's heavy chakra began to exuded from it's body, causing Minato's body to tremble in pain.

If this is what he was feeling from that small exposure of chakra then Kushina...

"You think your emo power is going to bring me down!" Kushina shouted, not in the least bit deterred by the beast's show of power. "I'll show you, 'dattebane!!"

With a final scream (from both Kushina and kyuubi), something ripped through the air. Minato's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed the strongest tailed beast got forcefully separated in two.

The beast howled in rage when it noticed the state of its being. It triple it's effort to struggle out of it's restraint.

"See that, you overgrown fox! Not so tough now are you, 'dattebane!" Kushina shouted towards the kyuubi.

"You wretched woman!" Both versions of kyuubi growled in anger, creating a frightening effect as they growled in sync.

Despite the situation, Minato couldn't stop himself from smiling. This is the woman he fell in love with. So strong. Courageous. Stubborn. Sassy. Beautiful.

He never had a chance to win their argument since the very beginning. Not if she had made up her mind. It saddened him to know that he had failed her as a husband but it also filled him with pride.

Because that is his wife. The woman who stole his heart with her bright will of fire.

"Minato, are you awake?"

Her soft voice brought him out of his musing. He sluggishly blinked up at her. He had to put effort now to raise his head. He's so tired. Physically, spiritually and mentally.

"You're amazing, Kushina..." He croaked out, voice soft only for her ears.

She grinned at his words. "You finally admit defeat, 'dattebane!"

Minato chuckled, fondness burning like fire within his cerulean eyes. "I can never win... an argument with you..."

Her eyes softened. With a wave of her hand, the chains restraining Minato disappeared. She caught her husband before he could fall forward to the ground. Gently, she lay him down, head in her lap while brushing the sweat falling from his forehead.

"Sorry, you must feel shitty right now." She apologized, her brows furrowed in worry. Her long fingers brushed through his blond hair.

While Minato felt exhausted, it was nothing compared to Kushina's pain. She's _dying. _

(Throughout their conversation, the kyuubi rampage within it's chains. Growling and howling in anger but the couple just ignored it in exchange for their last moment together.)

Minato sighed as he relaxed in his wife's lap for just a moment. Logically he knew it would be the last time, but his lovesick heart wished that it was all a dream.

"What will… you do now?"

Kushina hummed, stopping her fingers. She gently placed Minato's head down before placing both hands on the ground.

Black writing began to appear under minato as two ceremonial throne appeared. One under Minato while and the other, a smaller throne beside him.

Kushina stood from her spot and carried their son to the smaller throne. She placed him down gently, smiling at his peaceful expression and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

She turned back to Minato, smiling sadly down at her beloved husband. His look of fear has morphed into acceptance. His cerulean eyes watching her every move.

Minato must have already figured out her plan. He's too smart to not realize it. Afterall, it was very straightforward. Restraint the kyuubi, split it in half and seal each one of the kyuubi into both of her favorite men.

"Can you summon Gerotora?" Kushina asked looking at Minato apologetically because she knew his chakra was so low that it was a miracle that he was still conscious. And she was the cause of it.

Without a word, Minato summoned the scroll frog.

Gerotora cried in fear at the sight of Kyuubi. He immediately hopped towards Minato, scanning the young man for any injuries. He was puzzled when he didn't find any -- nothing too severe -- and switched his attention back to Kushina.

Kushina ignored the frog in favor of her beloved. She zipped down his jounin vest and raised his shirt. She placed a hand on his exposed stomach, sending him a playful smirk.

"Your skin is still as smooth as a girl's, 'dattebane."

Minato stared at her tiredly. "Kushina..." He wished he could response to her teasing like he normally does but he was too tired to even do that. It was just yesterday he teased her about her beautiful red hair until she tries to punch him in embarrassment. It felt longer than yesterday though.

"If I do this, the balance between the villages won't be toppled. Konoha will still have their tailed beast and their beloved Yondaime. Naruto will still have you as a parent, someone who will unconditionally love him. And if the mask creeper came back for the kyuubi, you'll be able to protect Naruto and Naruto will be able to protect you," She smiled widely. "See, I finally beat the smart Minato with my plan!"

With one hand still on his stomach, she approached his face to stare at his eyes directly. "I love you, Minato. Live a long life," She gave him a final gentle kiss which he returned. "I will only welcome you after you've been reduced into an old man, dattebane!"

Minato's body began to burn as the kyuubi was forcefully drove into him.

Kushina stared at him apologetically. "This will hurt you more than it will hurt Naruto because you won't be able to properly acclimate to the tailed beast chakra..." She smiled. "But if anyone can do this, it's you Minato."

The burning began to spread, from the top of his head to the bottom of his toe. Everything hurts and burns but he would not let a single pained sound escape his quivering lip. It will only worry Kushina and he didn't want her final image of him to be that of pain.

He slowly reached for her cheeks as he caress it lovingly. He could see the sturbborn tears at the edges of her amethyst eyes. And that wouldn't do, her beautiful face should always be associated with a smile.

"I love you..." He whispered with a smile. His hand fell but Kushina caught it before it could fall to his side. He no longer has the strength to speak. Eyes getting blurry, as his consciousness began to fade.

He was at his limits. His body felt numb and the kyuubi chakra was so heavy. He didn't know how long he could last, but he would hold on to see her for the last time and hear her final words to him.

For the last time...

Kushina smiled, kissing his worn knuckle. "I love you too, both of you! So you better live happily, 'dattebane!"

With his last strength, he tightened his hold on her hand in silent promise. When he felt the warmth of her hand left him, he too felt the coldness of the darkness he fell into as everthing turns black.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Author's Note : Hey everyone this is Tenebraelux!

So this is just a one shot I created because it wouldn't leave my mind. I'm sure a lot of people have already wrote this scenario and I'm just one among the many. But I had fun writing it and I love Minato and Kushina (There is just not enough of them)

**SO**(and this is important) if people support this one shot story enough, **I might consider making it into a story.**

**However;**

**1\. Do you guys want me to continue where this left off. (It'll be done in a drabble format. I wanna try this and it seems like it fun to write it this way)**

**2\. Or you guys want me to immediately get to the first chapter of Naruto. Here you'll see how Minato's existent changes the story.**

**3\. If you have a better idea, just comment and I'll see whether I can work with it.**

**So! **With that being said, please leave a **review, follow or favorite!**

**I'll consider continuing if enough people want to read this.**

Thank you for reading, Bye!


	2. The Beginning of a Headache

**TL**: **And I am back!** **I've decided that 'yes' I want to do this fanfic. For fun though. For fun.**

**What made me come to the decision? Your reviews of course! I've read all of them and I almost teared up!**

**Those long arse comments was such an enjoyable read! Dammit all, I was so touched. I've read the comments so many times that you guys even gave me some ideas.**

**Did I say I was touch? Well, I'll say it again. I was super touched because you guys use some of your time to even type it! So I thought I should show my appreciation by making this chapter as entertaining as possible.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this franchise (Naruto).**

**I forgot to write that in the first page oops.**

**Anyway, enjoy the read and don't forget to scan my end note!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_Naruto - 3 and a half month old._**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minato internally groaned in irritation as he listened to Danzo's ramblings (accusations). They had this particular topic discussed on several other occasions and all of them ended up with him giving the elderly man the same answer each time.

He was getting tired of it. Danzo never seemed to get the hint. No means no. Does he have to research the semantic surrounding the word 'no' to ensure the man understood him?

"Are you even listening to me, Yondaime?"

_Are you listening to **me**? _

Minato nodded sagely, face as cool as a cucumber. "Yes, every word, Danzo-san." The man's eye twitched at the suffix Minato had chosen to use for him. In Minato's eyes, he no longer deserve the suffix '-sama'.

On another note, no, he wasn't listening at all. He had already heard the same preach countless times. It was to the point that he can already memorize -- not that he didn't the first time -- whatever came out of Danzo's mouth.

Minato was beginning to think that the man just came to annoy him if it weren't for the fact that the man was naturally annoying. Minato prided in himself for having a very high tolerance and patience with people like Danzo but even he has his limits.

Kushina likes to remind him that he is also human. So once in awhile, he was allowed to show his displeasure. Maybe even punch them in the stomach to let out some steam. Or so she said. Not that he will, but that's what image training are used for these days for him.

"Yondaime, as the fourth Hokage --"

Minato's eyes slightly narrowed as the man continued, not deterred at all by Minato's subtle displeasure. He was seriously thinking over the consequences of punching the man in the face to shut him up.

Fortunately, Danzo was saved from his punch by Naruto's cries. The elderly man immediately stopped his preaching and turned towards the crying baby in the wooden crib, glaring at the baby boy in distaste.

On the other hand, Minato happily made his way towards Naruto and held his son in his arms. He cooed softly to hush the boy back to sleep or to lessen his cries. Although on the outside he looked like he was apologetic towards Danzo for the interruption, in reality he was thanking his boy for the small respite.

Putting out the most convincing face he could manage, Minato turned towards Danzo apologetically. "I'm sorry, Danzo-san. But can we continue this discussion another time?" He asked while gently swaying the baby in his arms to stop the boy from crying.

Danzo narrowed his single eye, making his displeasure known to Minato which the young man opted to ignore in favor of his son. "Yondaime, this is an important matter that needs to --"

"Kakashi-kun." Minato called out, cutting the man's words short.

Danzo gave an audible click of his teeth, a low growl threatened to escape.

Minato's last surviving student appeared before his mentor immediately. Minato noted that the boy has gotten a few inches taller and it looks like he wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Another three or four years, Minato deduced that the boy could even surpass him in height. He fear the day when he would have to look up at Kakashi instead of the other way around.

He would definitely be teased by his student when that finally happens. Although he was a little wary of his student's new hobby of teasing his mentor, Minato will be eternally grateful for whatever force that brought Kakashi out of his darkness.

Minato can't lose another loved one. Especially not so soon.

Realizing that Kakashi was waiting for his orders, Minato immediately pushed those thoughts away.

This kind of behavior was starting to become a problem. He had to find a way to control his thoughts and organize them to avoid being distracted all the time.

"Escort the elder to the exit, please. We're done for today."

Kakashi's one eye brightened, as he happily followed the order. With a nod, he turned to the elder and gesture for him to leave. The teen must really want to see the old man gone.

Danzo looked like he was about to protest but in the end he held his tongue and begrudgingly left the room feeling very unsatisfied.

Minato kept his fake smile until the man finally disappeared and the door closes with a soft click, leaving Minato and Naruto the only one left in the office.

Naruto had long since stopped his crying the moment Danzo left and Minato couldn't help but to chuckle in amusement at this behavior.

Minato nuzzled his boy's cheek, causing the baby to laugh happily. "Thank you, Naruto. You saved your father from that horrible old man." His words didn't register within the baby's mind but it still caused another bouts of laughter to bubble within the child.

Minato placed Naruto back into his crib and draped the orange blanket that Kushina made for Naruto over his son. The boy buries himself in the fluffy cloth, gurgling in happiness. Minato smiled blissfully at the sight before moving back to his table to continue his work on a happier note.

However, his mood immediately plummet as he read over one of the complaints from the villagers. Rumours have been spreading. Unkind rumours directed towards the Uchiha Clan. Minato had put a stop to any information about the kyuubi's attack from leaking, keeping it hidden to avoid civil distrust. Only those who battled the kyuubi directly knew the truth and all the leaders of the clan accepted his suggestion to keep it hidden.

They trust his decisions and he trust them to keep their promises. Unfortunately, someone has disobeyed his order and was planning to create a disturbance within the village. At such a critical time...

_Rage. _

Minato gritted his teeth in silent rage. "How dare they..." The offending paper within his hand immediately burned to ashes in response to his emotion.

_Hatred._

Minato's eyes widened in shock.

He sucked in a shuddering breath as he immediately calmed his mind. The raging chakra he now possessed cooled immediately from boiling hot into an uncomfortable warmth.

He slouched back in his seat, relieved that he had a talent for controlling chakra. He shudder at the thought of not possessing this talent, it would be a hundred times more excruciating, he guessed.

Minato cleaned the ashes, just in time to greet Kakashi with a smile. The thought of his slip up at the back of his mind.

"You should knock, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi shrugged as he made his way towards Naruto, staring at the boy curiously. "You already know I'll be coming in anyway."

Minato sighed at that statement. Some people likes to take advantage of his sensor ability. They knew he could sense them from kilometers away, so they didn't put any effort in doing things the normal way. One such people is Kakashi, who for some reason likes to enter his office or home without knocking.

"You'll make Raido-kun scold you again."

Kakashi's finger stopped on its action of poking Naruto's chubby cheeks. He turned to Minato robotically. They stared at each other for a few silent moments.

Comically, Naruto moved his eyes from his father to the weird masked teen, a big smile on his face.

Minato broke the silent staring contest as he took pity on Kakashi's plight. "Would you like to go on a mission?" He asked.

Although Kakashi wanted to escape the severe scolding he will receive from the elite bodyguard, he didn't feel like leaving his mentor's side. Not after when he had almost lost him during the Kyuubi's attack. His fear of being helpless to save his precious people stronger than ever.

For all of Minato's strength, even he can die. The devastating attack just showed Kakashi how human his teacher really is and he no longer see the man as someone invincible. He could lose the man if he doesn't watch his back.

But Minato has a different idea. He saw Kakashi's hesitation, but he still pushed the subject forward. "There is a mission I want you to do, can I trust you with it?" It was a cheap shot but if anyone can do this for him, it's Kakashi.

Ever since he found the meaning behind his will of fire, Minato believe that the mission could only be completed by Kakashi. So although he felt guilty for using such a cheap trick, he pushed the matter forward.

At first Kakashi felt conflicted, but it wasn't long before he accepted the mission reluctantly after making the mistake of looking at Minato in the eyes. He vowed to put up more of a fight next time he met with those eyes.

"Oh, Kakashi-kun," Kakashi stopped by the window as he turned back to Minato at the call. "Be careful, okay?"

Kakashi must have noticed something within his mentor's tone, because he immediately replied confidently. "I will, sensei."

Minato smiled. "And be nice to Kinoe-kun." He added, causing the boy to look back at him in puzzlement.

When he said nothing further, Kakashi nodded -- a little confused but stored the information away for future reference -- and left the building through the window.

Minato sighed, fondly. "That boy needs to learn how to use the door..." A smile made its way onto his face as he heard Naruto's sunny laugh. Although the boy doesn't understand their words, he was still able to sense the atmosphere.

He is such a happy baby. Nothing makes Minato happier then seeing Naruto's smile.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minato chuckled as he allowed naruto to play with his side bangs. They were walking through the village back home. Naruto is still too young for Minato to risk teleporting them back to their house.

It was a few hours away from sunset and Naruto had begun to feel hungry again. The packed bottles of milk Minato brought have been drained completely, so he had to return home for a new batch. Fortunately, his office hour was almost over, so he made a shadow clone to get an early leave.

It was nice to walk around the village once in awhile. Before he had Naruto, Minato usually teleported from the office back to his home. That was when Kushina was still at home, always there to greet him with her homemade food.

Although she will no longer be there when he comes home, nor will he ever taste her cooking ever again, he still have Naruto to liven the house. It was the only reason why he hadn't made the decision to move to the Hokage mansion.

Naruto deserve to know everything about his amazing mother. So where could he learn about her the most then the place she used to spend most of her time in. Kushina's presence in the house is still as big as before she left, so hopefully it will ease Naruto's urge to meet his mother a little.

It hurts him to be reminded of Kushina wherever he went and to never be able to hold her again, but he will be strong for his son. He knew in his heart that he could never really leave the house they had built together. The house was filled with too many beautiful memories for him to easily tossed aside.

He was sure that his heart will heal. Not immediately. But eventually. He promised to live a happy and long life, so he will eventually be able to be reminded of Kushina without the pain and sadness. It's a slow process, but he's healing.

"Ouch." Minato blinked as he found himself infront of his house. He blankly stared at his front door before turning his attention towards his son who was pouting up at him for being ignored. "Huh. Sorry Naruto, your father spaced out a little."

Naruto stared back at him. If Minato hadn't known better, he would've thought the boy was unimpressed by his absent mind.

Minato smiled as he tickled the boy's stomach to bring out a laugh. As he had expected, Naruto cried out in happy laughter.

"Let's go and get you some food. You must be hungry." He pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the door.

Not even 3 steps into the house, he was greeted by an unexpected arm draped around his shoulders. It was a good thing Minato possessed a good sense of balance or he would've dropped Naruto.

"Hey! How has my favorite student been doing!!"

Jiraiya's boisterous voice immediately calmed Minato's raging heart. Because he was distracted by his thoughts, Minato hadn't noticed his mentor behind the door. Hopefully the older man didn't notice his moment of carelessness or he would've been teased the whole time his mentor was in Konoha.

"Jiraiya-sensei, that was dangerous." Minato reprimanded the man, frowning at being caught by surprise.

Jiraiya laughed his words off as he peered down to look at Naruto in Minato's arms. "Well look who we have here. Naruto, have you been a good baby?" He poked the baby's cheek which he immediately retracted when Naruto went to bite it. "Feisty, aren't cha." He noted in amusement.

Minato shrugged his mentor's arm off him and gave Naruto to him. Jiraiya took the baby with a small amount of surprise on his face.

"Make yourself--" Minato thought the words over. "Nevermind, you're already making yourself at home," Jiraiya laughed in response, the rumble of his laughter causing Naruto to response in kind. "Please put Naruto in the crib while I prepare his milk."

Jiraiya followed the instruction and placed the baby in the living room crib. Making sure Naruto was comfortable, he draped the orange blanket Minato passed to him onto the boy. He smiled at the sight of the giggling baby.

"You sure have a happy boy in your hands, Minato."

Minato hummed in agreement from the kitchen.

Jiraiya made himself comfortable on the sofa just beside the crib. "So, anything interesting happened since I left for awhile?" He asked while making weird faces behind the bar of Naruto's crib, the boy laughed away happily.

"Nothing good." Came the somber response from Minato.

Jiraiya sighed. He had already expected that response. "I expected as much..." He stated, watching his student appear from the kitchen with a bottle of milk in his hand.

Minato made his way towards the crib and placed the bottle under Naruto's chin. The baby immediately grabbed the bottle and began to suck happily, releasing happy sounds that makes both man smile.

"How are you holding up?" Jiraiya asked once Minato had returned with a cup of tea for his mentor.

Minato sat between his mentor and the crib, immediately slumping on the seat the moment he was given the chance to relax. "I'll survive..." Was his tired response to Jiraiya's worries.

The older man frowned as he took in his student. There were dark circles under his eyes, it was not prominent enough to be noticed immediately. Wary lines were beginning to appear and his posture shows tiredness that the young man tires to hide. If it weren't for the fact that they had a close relationship -- basically a family -- Jiraiya wouldn't have noticed these wary signs because Minato only allows himself to relax around those he truly trust.

"Does any of this have anything to do with Danzo?"

Minato groaned at the sound of the elder's name. "When is it not? He's been a thorn on my side since the moment I took the Hokage position."

Jiraiya gave a sound of pity at that statement. "Should I get started with the evil planning?" He asked casually.

Minato gave the man an unimpressed look. His sweat dropping at how casual his mentor mentioned of dethroning or maybe even killing one of the elders.

Jiraiya shrugged. "What? If he's a pain in the a--" The glare his student sent him made Jiraiya thought over his words. "Uh--arse for you, maybe it's time to kick him down a notch."

Minato sighed as he gave his mentor a wary smile. "It's not that easy. Danzo-san has too much influence over Konoha," He stretched over the side of the sofa to allow Naruto to play with his fingers. "What's more, he has the support of the other two elders and I'm not sure about Sarutobi-sama's opinion on this matter…"

Jiraiya scoffed. "The old man will come to his senses soon enough..."

Minato stayed silent. In his opinion, it won't be as soon as they wanted it to be. Sarutobi-sama was a great Hokage and an amazing Shinobi, however recently Minato noticed how the man has a strong attachment towards his old friend -- Danzo -- and student, Orochimaru. The two people that's causing him most of his headache.

He can see how much the previous Hokage value the life and happiness of his loved ones especially after the death of his wife. It is not wrong to possess such a positive trait but that strong sense of love blind him to the truth.

Sarutobi-sama does not see what Minato sees in Danzo. In his eyes, Danzo is an old friend that loves their village, Konoha to the point of him willing to sacrifice everything. His dedication to the protection of Konoha takes priority, even towards his own family and friends.

On the other hand, Minato saw a ruthless man willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of the village. A man that is willing to isolate or even destroy a whole clan that is filled with innocents without mercy. A man that would destroy a child's emotion just to raise a better killing machine. Someone who sees the village but not whats within it.

The same could be said about Orochimaru. At least in his old student case, Sarutobi-sama still noticed the lack of Will of Fire within the eccentric individual. It was one of the reasons why Minato was chosen as the Hokage instead of the more experienced shinobi. Although he was not blinded by the fact that Orochimaru does not possess the will of fire, he is still ignorant of the rapid negative change within his student ever since Minato became the Hokage. Or maybe it is not ignorance but denial instead.

(Minato would've felt the same if someone suddenly points out to him that Kakashi was killing children behind his back.)

There may not be proof yet, but Minato can feel that Orochimaru's hands were covered in death. Not just because of the previous war, but because of something else as well.

Minato jerked back in surprise when he saw a hand waved infront of his face. He turns to his mentor and found the man frowning down at him in worry.

"You alright? Is the work finally getting to you?"

Minato quickly shook his head. He's been thinking too deeply again.

"No, I was just..."

"Thinking?" Jiraiya interrupted. Minato stared at him and the man laughed. "It's been a while since you've had that look of concentration on your face. It's refreshing really." He stated, reaching over Minato and ruffled his blond hair roughly.

Minato made a sound of protest as he edged away from his mentor's hand, his cheek suspiciouly pink. "Jiraiya-sensei, I'm not a kid anymore." He stated with a frown.

The older man scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say," He grinned. "You're still tiny in my opinion, Minato."

Minato raised an eyebrow at the man, his eyes traveling towards his son and right back at his mentor. The older man did not seems like he would retract his statement, so in the end Minato let it slide.

He guessed if Naruto grows up to become a man and eventually becomes a father, maybe he would act the same as Jiraiya. Naruto will still be a child in his eyes no matter how much time has passed. Even after he acknowledged the boy as a man.

"Well, enough pleasantries and let's get back to the main topic," Jiraiya said, his tone turning serious. "The masked man you were talking about, it seems like he has disappeared. Even with my vast information network, I can't seem to pinpoint where he is."

Minato sighed as he slumped back on the sofa. There it is. The other cause of his headache.

He gently rubbed his eyes, feeling the weariness sipping into him. "I've expected as much. He seems like someone who plans first before taking actions. We mustn't underestimate him because although he failed at destroying Konoha, he still managed to control the kyuubi and left Konoha in disarray," His eyes narrowed in concentration as he reflect back towards their fight. "There is also the fact that me managed to erase my mark... Which should be impossible, until now."

Jiraiya groaned at the thought of dealing with such a troublesome monster. "The guy is a mystery. If it weren't for your information, we wouldn't have known about the danger at all."

"Yes..."

They stayed silent for a few moments as thoughts about the future of Konoha if Minato had truly died that day flowed into them. They wouldn't have known about the masked man. Leaving the dangerous man free. Something even more horrible then the kyuubi attack might have happened, but that was all speculation of what would have happened if Kushina hadn't saved Minato from his suicidal act.

Minato shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. The masked man is a dangerous enemy that they should looked out for but at the moment, he would focus on the ones that is within reach. The masked man would've chosen to hide himself until he deems it nessecary to appear again.

(If not, then he is not as smart as Minato had thought him to be.)

So before that time arrives, Minato should handle Konoha's other threats first.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about, Jiraiya-sensei."

The older man turned towards Minato in curiosity.

"There's a mission I want you to take. It might be a little difficult, but I hope you will make the right decision."

Jiraiya scoffed as he jumped off the sofa and made a pose. Naruto laughed at the silly sight. "Who do you think I am, Minato?" Minato rolled his eyes at his mentor's dramatic antics. "One of the Legendary Sannin and the amazing Toad sage. My name is known throughout the five great nations. The great Jiraiya-sama!"

Minato smiled as he watched his mentor finish his sequence of exaggerated movement for his little audience. He trusts his mentor to make the right decision. No matter what anyone says about Jiraiya, he has always been one of the greatest Shinobi in Minato's eyes.

But because Jiraiya is someone precious in Minato's life -- almost like a father -- it hurts him to ask the man to be suspicious of his own friend. Minato knows how big Jiraiya's heart is -- afterall he took care of an orphan like Minato when he had no one to rely on -- so this mission will definitely cause the man some hardship.

But it was also because of his big heart that Minato trust him fully.

So Minato gave the man his mission. His job was to find out if Orochimaru had done illegal experiments without the Hokage's permission. If he found enough evidence of the experiment, then Orochimaru will be dubbed as a criminal from then onwards.

At first Jiraiya seemed conflicted and even mad at the thought of his friend betraying Konoha, he even went through a phase of denial. But one look at Minato's cerulean eyes quieten Jiraiya's disbelief protest and began to consider the truth that Minato could see but can't tell.

Jiraiya accepted the mission, knowing that Minato would never do something without a reason. Truly, that was the only reason why he will take the mission seriously. Because if Minato's insight was right, then Orochimaru should be brought to justice.

"Well, you better take care of yourself, Minato," He placed a comforting hand on top of the shorter man's shoulder. "I'll laugh if I heard the Hokage faint from overwork."

Minato smiled as he playful punched his mentor on the shoulder. "Alright, old man. You take care too because your not as young as you used to be."

"Cheeky brat," Jiraiya scoffed. He turned his attention towards Naruto who was playing with his father's hair. "Just you wait, you'll hear the same sentence from your kid soon enough."

Minato laughed lightly.

Jiraiya patted the baby's head gently. "Well, see you later kid. Your awesome grandad is gonna do work for your father so you watch out for him okay?" The baby gurgle in response. Minato gave the man an unimpressed look. That did not stop Jiraiya from leaning forward towards Naruto and whispered. "Your dad might be the Hokage but he's an idiot when it comes to his health."

Minato pulled Naruto away from Jiraiya as he glared at the man without any heat in them. Jiraiya laughed at the sight, reminding him of an angry fluffy cat.

"Goodbye, Jiraiya-sensei."

With that, the man disappeared in a small poof of smoke.

Minato turned as he closed the door. "It's time for your bedtime, Naruto."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews.**

**Don't forget to check out the next page. **


	3. Tenebraelux's note

**TL : Hope you enjoy the chapter! I sure did enjoy writing it.**

**OI, OI, OI!**

**Don't go back yet! This is important, you might get confused otherwise.**

**I had to make a new section just for this note cause it is long. Sorry for the false HOPE.**

**So you might be wondering where I'm going with this.**

**I'm going to continue on where I left off. Since most of you who commented wanted that.**

**You remember when I put a side note saying that I will make it into a drabble? Well, I google the meaning of it and I'm like NOPE! I changed my mind. There's no way I can write 100 words. Look at the two chapters, it's 4k! NANI?!**

**So I'm not going to go down that route.**

**But I'm not going to make it into an organized sequence, you know what I mean?**

**The timeline will be messed up -- meaning you won't steadily see Naruto grow up in order -- but all of it will be after the kyuubi attack. I know it's gonna get confusing, but it's to keep my ideas going.**

**If you still don't get it here's an example:**

**The beginning of a headache. There's like part 1 and 2 (for example) but I'm gonna write that later. So next chapter is gonna be an entirely different scene. Maybe about Naruto finding a friend or his marriage with whoever (no, I'm kidding on this one)**

**It is kinda like a drabble I guess but a long arse drabble.**

**I will mention Naruto's age and some information before the story so you guys can follow the flow.**

**I know this is gonna be confusing, but I don't want to discard some of the ideas I had just because I had to write in sequence.**

**For example, if I did it the normal way, when I had a time skip, I can't go back to write a YUREKA moment.**

**I want to have the freedom to go back and forth between the ages. Of course the plot will be consistent, just not in sequence.**

**It's unprofessional, I know but please bare with me.**

**Oh, BTW, I'm just gonna confess right now but...**

**I -- uh -- I haven't watched or... read the the whole of Naruto series...**

**te-he. :P**

**So you know, I'm kind of like the kid in the fandom that only knows about the interesting events and only stuck by cause of their favorite character.**

**so really, my knowledge on the Narutoverse isn't as profound as some of you guys.**

**It's also why I'm writing like this instead of the novel style kinda thing.**

**So I'm gonna say sorry if there's any incorrect information or the characters seems OOC.**

**I would love to have a BETA if anyone is willing though. Although, I've never had a beta before, never worked with one.**

**So with that being said, Bye!**

**Thank you for your time. **


	4. The backasswards pair I

**TL: Hello, I've come with another chapter.****Hopefully you guys like the previous chapter. Don't forget to take note of Naruto's age at the bottom before you start reading. Just so you wouldn't be confused.****Enjoy the read! **

* * *

**_Naruto - one day old_**

* * *

"Has he woken up?"

The doctor shook his head, negatively. "No, Sandaime-sama..." They both turned to look at the sleeping young man on the hospital bed.

He looked so peaceful that no one would have believed that something was wrong. It was far from that, unfortunately. Beneath that veil of peace lies a beast that has destroyed half of their village overnight.

The only thing keeping the beast at bay were a newborn baby and their beloved Hokage. However, looked at what that had done to their fourth Hokage. Bedridden with his situation left unknown to even their finest doctors.

Casualties had been made and now it's too late to regret. The only thing they could do was salvage the situation.

Hiruzen made his way beside the forth hokage's bed and gently touched his forehead. He frowned at what he felt underneath his palm.

"His temperature is too high." Hiruzen noted with worry.

The doctor clutch the clipboard in his hands tightly, finding it difficult to maintain his professionalism. If anyone in Konoha sees their Hokage bedridden like this, they would have been worried as well.

They can't lose the Fourth. Not after Konoha's devastating destruction. They've lost so many lives and their homes were reduced to rumbles. If they lose their hokage as well...

"It seems like with the sudden foreign chakra forced into him, it disturb his chakra system. Causing it to be overloaded."

"Can you not help him."

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I am not proficient enough in medical jutsu or fuinjutsu to cure his chakra system."

"But you are the best doctor here."

The doctor stared down at his feet in shame. "I am truly sorry, Sandaime-sama."

Sarutobi turned back to the young man on the hospital bed with a grave look. It seems like he was forced to bring his student back. If the best doctor they currently have couldn't do anything, Tsunade is their only chance. He hated the fact that they still had to rely on her -- especially when she made it clear she does not want anything to do with the shinobi life anymore -- and it sadden him that he will cause grief towards his student by this action, but her skills are too valuable.

Hopefully, Jiraiya was on his way back.

Sarutobi's eyes travel down the blond man's stomach. He lift the hospital gown and gently placed a hand on top of it. Channeling a small amount of chakra into the man, the seal immediately appeared.

Sarutobi examine the seal with critical eyes. "It's the same seal as Naruto-kun...although with some personal modification... " He noted. A wary smile appeared on his face as his thoughts turned towards a certain Kunoichi. "You've been holding out on us, Kushina-san."

He swiftly turned and made his way towards the door. Once he was out -- leaving the doctor behind to give Minato the final check up -- he summoned three anbus before him. They may no longer be under his direct service, but their respect for him still holds.

"Find Tsunade of the legendary Sannin as fast as you can. It is top priority," He regretted to say this last line, but their time is short. They don't know how long Minato will be able to hold out. He'll apologize once everything has settle down. "If she refused, tell her the reason why and if that still won't change her mind, tell her the punishment shall be banishment."

A harsh punishment, but it was the only thing that would surely bring her back without any protest.

The anbus nodded before excusing themselves.

Sarutobi rubbed his face tiredly. It had been a long night, but he could not afford to rest yet. He'll be able to mourn their losses and his wife once he gets everything back on track.

He paused when he felt another chakra around the vicinity. The area where the Yondaime rests has been prohibited by anyone without permission. In these times of confusion, no one would dare to disobey the order unless they would want to be dubbed as a spy. So the only person who would break such a protocol would be...

"Kakashi-kun, you can come out."

The boy immediately appeared. Sarutobi's heart sank when he saw the usually cool boy's facade broke in anxiousness and worry at the thought of his mentor's current situation.

The boy looked like he was about to say something but he held it back in respect for the previous Hokage. However, he doesn't need to utter a single word since his face says it all. Even with the mask covering half of it.

"Currently, Minato-kun is doing fine. However..." He watched as the boy's face turned into one of fear as Sarutobi paused in his words. A grave mood hanging above them. "Kakashi-kun," The boy straighten his back in alert. "I need you to find Jiraiya as soon as possible. He should've already heard about our situation, but if you can find him faster, that would help Minato-kun's situation immensely."

The boy stared up at the old man with wide fearful eye. He hesitated at first but after staring at the closed door behind Sarutobi for a few moments, he gave a jerky nod and immediately disappeared.

Sarutobi sighed. Hopefully the assignment would be enough to distract the boy from the fear and anxiousness.

He turned back to the door. "Minato-kun, you better come out of this alive. I'm not sure that boy could take anymore losses..." He muttered before resuming his duties as the temporary leader.

It's his turn to find some distractions. Fortunately, there was enough to last a few months.

* * *

"**How long do you intend to stare at me like an idiot?**" The beast drawled, bloody red eyes looking down at the human from behind its cage.

Minato frowned as he examined the beast. Ever since he had woken up (or something), the beast hadn't done anything but to lay there and ignore him. That was the first time Kyuubi had ever addressed him personally.

Time wasn't a concept that could be measured where Minato existed. They -- mostly him -- have been staring at each other for who knows how long without the need for food nor water. Minato didn't even need to blink.

Because of this fact, Minato came to the conclusion that he's in a realm within the seal that Kushina had placed on him. It reminded him of that time when he caught a glimpse of Kushina's seal when she was a Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi wasn't as comfortable there than he was currently, with all those spikes.

In Minato, the beast looks like he was on a vacation with how peacefully he slept while ignoring its jailer completely.

And that's the cause of Minato's current puzzlement. The Kyuubi was too relaxed. There was no malice or hatred emitted towards him. Unlike the last time Minato came face to face with the beast, it looked ready to destroy everything in sight. Now, it looked...like a normal sleeping huge fox.

At least someone can find themselves to relax in this situation. Minato actually envied the kyuubi's current attitude.

He wished he could forget everthing that had happened. Wished that it was all a dream. But that's not how reality works. So instead of dwelling in his sorrow and regrets, he focused on the problem -- or lack thereof -- at hand.

"**I did not think that my chakra's corrosive properties burned your brains as well as your body.**"

That statement snapped Minato out of his brooding. He turned cerulean wide eyes towards the beast. "What?" He barely choked out the words.

"**Have you gone deaf as well?**"

Minato ignored the beast's insults in favour of processing what it had said. His body was burning? Is that why he's stuck in here with the beast? Is this some kind of defensive mechanisms that Kushina had modified in her version of the seal or was he trapped because of the Kyuubi?

With all those questions in mind, Minato turned towards the kyuubi, who was still watching him with one eye opened.

"Are you the reason why I can't get out?" He asked, voice as neutral as possible. There was no reason for him to be outright hostile when this version of the Kyuubi seems to be willing to converse. Maybe.

"**And why would I do that?**" Kyuubi spoke in that overly bored voice of it. It sounded so weird to Minato's ears since he had only ever heard it sound so angry and hostile. "**Do you think I want to stay another minute with you, human?**"

Minato's frown deepened as he stared at his hands in thought. If that was the case then why hasn't he woken up yet. How long has he remained unconscious to the outside world? Is the village alright? Hopefully Sarutobi-sama could handle the situation for a while longer until he returns.

(He tries to not dwell on the feeling of guilt at the thought of Sarutobi-sama. Afterall, he wasn't fast enough to save the previous Hokage's wife. He could only hope that Sarutobi-sama would forgive him for such a blunder.)

A loud clank of steel brought Minato out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the large beast.

"**Your attention span is as short as a child, Yondaime.**"

Subconsciously, Minato scratched his neck as he smiled sheepishly. A nervous tick of his that he shared with Kushina. "Ah, sorry. It's a bad habit of mine to be in deep thoughts sometimes."

"**You do not need to explain to me**," The beast stated as it moved to change its position into a sitting position. It's form looming over Minato as though it was about to bring judgment upon him. "**So why are you?**" It's eyes narrowed as the air around them began to feel heavier.

Minato gritted his teeth as he stood his ground. The pressure was so strong that he felt like his knees would buckle immediately if he didn't consciously prevent it. He now realized how much the beast was suppressing it's presence before. Whether it was out of kindness or a twisted sense of satisfaction, he didn't know. One thing was for sure, he should never underestimate a tailed beast.

Taking a deep breath, Minato proceeded to answer the kyuubi's question. The longer he waits, the more the pressure from the kyuubi's chakra burns his skins. It wasn't something he couldn't handle, but it would definitely bring him to his knees if he allowed it to continue for any longer.

"It is only polite to apologize for being rude." Minato replied through gritted teeth. The pressure lessen which gave him a small moment of respite.

"**Polite**." The Kyuubi repeated, unimpressed by the man's response. It scoffed before returning back to its lazy position, eyes closing. "**It seems like my chakra really has melted your brain.**"

Minato frowned when he felt that their conversation was about to be cut short. He couldn't have that. Between the two of them, the kyuubi seems to be the one with the most information about their situation. As much as it gritted on his nerves at that fact, he couldn't change or fix a thing without the kyuubi's help.

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Minato steeled his resolves and walked forward. He hesitated for a moment -- a step short from crossing the boundary/cage between his side and the kyuubi's side -- his instinct told him that it was not a wise decision to cross it, but he shoved the uneasiness aside.

Usually, he would've thought over his decision more throughly. Unlike Kushina, Minato wasn't one to charge into unknown territory without analyzing the pros and cons of his actions. In spite of that, he was feeling reckless in view of the fact that he was still high strung from the events that landed him in this situation in the first place.

He needs to get his answers and if the kyuubi was playing hard to get, he'll take a page out of Kushina's book and directly confront the beast.

He has a son waiting for him back in the conscious world along with his home, Konoha. He has no time to be playing with the kyuubi in a staring contest.

With his mind made up, he marched forward confidently. He was prepared for whatever force that will hinder him, but it still knocked the air out of him when he felt the burning sensation returned.

He fell on one knee as he clutched his stomach in pain. A pained groan nearly escaped his lips but he bit it back viciously. He couldn't afford to show anymore weakness infront of the beast, not when his body has already succumb to it.

He raised his head -- making sure the pain was not visible on his expression -- and was shocked to find the kyuubi's face so close to his.

Slit red eyes were glowing eerily in the barely lit space and it's mouth was seething with red smoke, revealing the sharp teeth that was as big as an Akimichi.

Minato subtly swallowed his nervousness as he met the kyuubi's eyes, unperturbed by its intimidating size.

"**What do you think you're doing in here?**" It growled, intentionally showing its fangs.

Minato felt his body shook at the pressure of crossing the cage between himself and the kyuubi. It reminded him of the pain he felt when Kushina had sealed the beast inside of him. To think even at half power, the kyuubi's chakra was still such a heavy burden.

Knowing this fact, it made his resolve even stronger. He has to do this for his son.

Biting back another pained groan, he answered the beast with as much nonchalance as he could manage. "To get answers."

"**Get out.**"

Minato shook his head. He was not leaving without the answers to his questions. "No." He stated firmly, eyes narrowing in caution at the increasing amount of red smoke surrounding them.

Kyuubi lash out one of its tail to the ground in irritation. "**I will not repeat myself, human.**" It spat viciously.

Minato did not move an inch. He might not be as stubborn as his wife, but he is still stubborn by nature. One civilian born child would not be able to ascend to the position of Hokage if he were not.

Even as he felt the burning sensation intensified, he held his ground. Staring at the angered beast's eyes defiantly.

"**You...**" The kyuubi looked like it was boiling in anger at the insolent human who dares to challenge his words. "**Ignorant human!**"

Minato saw the hit coming but his body wasn't in any condition to avoid the attack, too crippled by the intense exposure from the beast's chakra. Minato braced himself for the hit.

The kyuubi's tail flicked Minato out of the cage, causing him to crash loudly on the other side. With a pained groan, Minato slip down the wall like a doll that lost its puppeteer.

* * *

Outside of Minato's subconsciousness, the people that were tending to their Hokage were in a state of commotion. Only three people managed to maintain their composure at the unexpected turn of event as they took command.

"Everyone, get out of this room immediately!" The Sandaime ordered. Without more prompting, the doctors and nurses left the room immediately, leaving only three people left to tend to Minato. "Jiraiya, how is the seal?" The old man asked, voice wary and face pinched in concern.

Jiraiya grunted as he kept his hands on the blond's stomach. His brows were furrowed in concentration as sweat began to trickle down his face. "It's not looking too good..." He replied. A sense of foreboding dropped into his stomach. "I don't know what Kushina did with Minato's seal. It's different from Naruto's, so I can't properly control it. I can only suppress the chakra, but that's it." He hated the fact that he was useless in this situation.

He wasn't fast enough to help his student when the kyuubi attacked. And now that he was there to help, his power and knowledge wasn't enough. If only he had more time, surely he could complete the task at hand. However they don't have that much time.

A click of the tongue caught the men's attention. They turned to look at the disgruntled Tsunade. Her hands were glowing in a bright green, rapidly healing the disrupted body.

"The chakra. They're causing him pain. Damaging his body rapidly." She reported in short sentences, most of her focus were on her task of keeping her patient alive.

They turned to look at the young Hokage with deep grief and concern. Layers of red corrosive chakra surrounded the blond's body. His nails had become longer and sharper, giving the young man an animalistic features. Even without opening his eyes, they knew it were red in colour. His face was pinched in an expression of pain, sweat trickling down his blond bangs.

"What happened? It wasn't like this before." Sandaime asked gravelly. "Is the Kyuubi escaping?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to find the answer to his former mentor's question. "No, it's not. But something is causing the chakra to increase in its intensity..." The man gritted his teeth as that feeling of frustration intensified.

"If it goes any higher..." Tsunade's words trailed. However, she didn't need to continue because they immediately understood what she was implying.

"Dammit! Don't you dare die, Minato!"

* * *

Minato woke with a start, his short lapsed in the conscious world ended. He panted heavily, realizing the vision was from the conscious realm. He placed a trembling hand on his stomach, recalling the red chakra cloak surrounding his body. Destroying it. Burning it from within because the corrosive properties of the kyuubi's chakra was too much for his body.

Minato pursed his lips as he glared at the kyuubi, who was glaring back at him in return. "So is that it?" He spat, although still maintaining his calm exterior. "Are you intending to kill me?"

The kyuubi growled, the timbre of its voice vibrating through the area. "**And they called you a genius?**" It scoffed condescendingly. Minato narrowed his eyes as he analyze each word uttered by the beast.

"So this is not your doing?"

Kyuubi narrowed its slit eyes at the young man before it. Minato slightly shifted his body, feeling a little unease at being scrutinized by the ancient being.

"**Why would I when I'll share your fate if you were to die?**" Kyuubi questioned back in a haughty tone.

Minato has already resigned himself to being insulted each time the kyuubi opened its mouth. At least the insults came with information that he needs to piece the puzzle together to create the whole picture.

Minato recalled all those interactions and short conversations they had for the past few hours or so. His eyes widened in realization when he came to a semi-conclusion.

"You kicked me out…because I would've burned the longer I stayed in the cage," He stared at beast who returned the look. "If I burned, your chakra would have overpowered me and burn my body as well. Usually after the death of a Jinchuuriki, the beast would escape but since you mentioned your death, Kushina must've linked our chakra together in a more psuedo -permenant way so that if I died you'll have my fate as well," Minato touched his chin as he answered the last of his question. "So that means you're not doing this intentionally," His eyes narrowed. "Is that the reason why you haven't taken over my body even though I'm in such a vulnerable state?"

The kyuubi sneered, looking very much irritated at their whole situation. "**Unlike my other half, I was not sealed in a body compatible with my chakra**," Minato blinked at that particular detail. "**If I were to take over your body, I would've only tasted a few moments of freedom before ending it short.**" It growled lowly. "**That wretched woman made sure I'll die along with you if I did manage to escape using such a method.**"

"Ah, so I'm not compatible..." Minato noted nonchalantly. He had already expected that. It was one of the reasons why he had thought to use the demon seal before Kushina created a miracle.

"**What's more,**" The kyuubi continued, completely ignoring the blond in favour of finishing his rant. "**I am the Yin half, the one that possesses the highest quality of chakra. The corrosive properties of my chakra is higher than my Yang half!**" It slammed it's tail harshly. "**So putting me together with you equals to death!**"

Minato's eyes widened slightly at the show of emotion. It was the first time he got to witnessed the kyuubi's emotion other than anger. It was a very weird sight, if he were to be honest. Especially the way the beast raised its front paw and swinging it around in a fit of frustration that was clearly a human gesture. Unfortunately, he had to prevent himself from an early grave before he could enjoy the rare scene.

"Is there a reason why you cannot control your chakra?" Minato's face turned into a grimace.

The red chakra surrounding the kyuubi like a cloak increased in size and pressure. Minato had already expected the negative reaction from the beast, but he could not beat around the bush. Their lives were at stake.

Fortunately, the kyuubi immediately reign in its chakra. Making an effort to calm himself into the state when he first faced Minato in the seal.

"**Your wife --**" The beast spat in disdain at the thought of the woman who split him in half and sealed him in a fragile human vessel. "**\-- made it so that I am unable to control the intensity of my chakra alone.**"

Minato blinked as he tilted his head in thought, fingers touching his chin in a habit of thinking. Although his heart sink at the thought of Kushina, he forced himself to swim. He can mourn later when there is nothing to stop him.

It seems like Kushina had modified the seals to allow the potent chakra to leave his body intentionally as well. Not allowing the kyuubi to control it on its own. The only option they had was to work together or they both would meet the same fate, death. Considering the original properties of the seal he had created, he has to merge his chakra with the kyuubi to allow more control over the potent chakra.

Since he was an incompatible vessel as stated by the kyuubi, his chakra system was unable to acclimate with the tailed beast chakra as naturally as Naruto.

(Although it was only implied. Inwardly, he was relieved to hear that his son was compatible with the kyuubi. He wouldn't have wanted his son to feel the pain that comes with being an incompatible vessel.)

Kushina must have known that the kyuubi's chakra would harm his body anyway. He would be vulnerable to possession if that were to happen. So to ensure that wouldn't happen, she modified the seal to forcefully cause his body to release the kyuubi's chakra.

If you can't control it, release it as she liked to state.

This in effect made it almost impossible for the kyuubi to control his body without causing severe damage on it with the probability of death at high.

A genuine smile made its way onto Minato's face.

Kushina made sure that the only way for them to survive was for the kyuubi to work together with Minato. Her faith in his persuasive skills (and himself) knows no bounds because there was a chance that the kyuubi wouldn't want to work together with him at all. Unlike Minato, the kyuubi is an immortal creature made out of pure chakra that allows them to be revived even after their death. It might take a while but they would eventually emerge one way or another.

Truly, his wife was a prodigy in the arts of the Uzumaki seals. He couldn't ask for a better mentor.

Minato turned to look at the kyuubi right in the eyes. His resolve increased in two fold. Kushina believed in him, so he better stay true to her faith.

Minato climbed out of the crater and made his way towards the Kyuubi, feeling more confident than he had a few moments ago. It's a wonder how much faith can restore ones own strength. Especially when it comes from their loved ones.

"The only way for us to come out of this alive is if we work together." Minato stated, eyes examining over the kyuubi's face for any reaction.

Instead of the indignant Minato had expected, the kyuubi was impassive. It stared at him with a piercing gaze, body language unreadable leaving Minato to wait for its response anxiously. He prayed silently that the beast would consider the possibility of working together at least for the sake of survival.

"**What makes you think that I _need_ to cooperate with you?**" Kyuubi probe, tone completely flat. "**My death is not permanent like yours, _human_.**" The last word was said with such distaste that Minato can feel it in the air.

Minato frowned. The beast really does love to insult him at every chance it got. To even make the word human sound so despicable, its hatred runs deeper than Minato had thought. Unfortunately it goes both ways, Minato thought sadly.

"I know that you would like to seek vengeance against the one that controlled you," Minato began, face as impassive as he allows it to be. He had to at least show how earnest he was without any weakness slipping out. "If you were to die now, there is no guarantee that you will be able to get your revenge in this lifetime."

They stayed in complete silent for a few moments, staring at each other without either of them breaking the eye contact. Only the sound of wind could be heard in between the silence.

Minato did not move nor did he talk. He waits for the kyuubi's response, not caring that the time would drag on.

Finally, the kyuubi spoke. Tone deep as its voice echoes in the open space. "**You are walking a dangerous path, Yondaime.**" Minato blinked at that statement, a little surprised that there was no insult attached to it. "**There is more to this than you could ever comprehend.**"

"Then would you enlightened me on the situation?" Minato asked with a single brow raised. He had to get the most out of this negotiation. Who knows how long the kyuubi would be so cooperative with him.

"**For free?**"

Minato hummed, he had already expected that. "I will help you in dealing with the masked man."

The kyuubi narrowed it's eyes, searching the young man's face for any deception. "**Give me your body and I will consider it.**"

Minato pursed his lips at that condition. It would be dangerous to allow the kyuubi access to his body when fighting such a dangerous opponent. He didn't doubt that the beast is strong, but a human body functions differently. A single mistake on their part and it would be the end of them when fighting such a strong opponent.

But he had no choice but to accept. It looks like this was something the beast wouldn't dismissed easily. So hopefully, with time it would changed its mind.

With a sigh, Minato agreed.

The beast lowered its head slightly to keep their eye contact at the same level. "**You are not lying.**" Kyuubi noted with a note of surprise, although it was expertly concealed.

Minato stared at the beast, confused by its statement. "Why would I be?" He asked.

Kyuubi scoffed as it rolled its eyes. "**You are an oblivious idiot,**" Ah, there's the insult, Minato noted solemnly. He had no idea what that has anything to do with his question, though. "**Although, at least you are a little more tolerable than most.**"

"**Thanks?**" Minato replied unsurely.

"**Very well, I shall cooperate with you for now to ensure my survival.**"

Minato brightened at the successful negotiation. But it quickly dampened when he realized that he had no idea where to start with fixing their situation. It seems like the kyuubi noticed his predicament because it immediately filled Minato in on how to handle their situation.

"**If it were my other half, I would've attacked you by now**."

Minato's brows furrowed as he stepped near the cage once again.

"**But I do things differently,**" Minato gasped as he felt a pull from his body. He stumbled into the cage and instantly felt the pressure of the chakra. "**Be warned, you only have one chance.**" The kyuubi continued without explaining it in further detail.

The kyuubi's tail lashed forward. Instead of being knocked back like last time, it only touched him. With a surprised gasp, everything turns dark.

* * *

**TL: Did you know I just found out how to use the single line transition. Lol. No more ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo then.****So with this their chapter, I hope you got the gist of how I'm writing this story. Don't worry, the plot is there. And characterization.****I actually wrote this first instead of chapter 2 but I don't know how to proceed with my idea at the time, so I posted chapter two first.****So hopefully it won't confuse you too much. And I hope it doesn't irritate you. te-he.****With that being said, I hope you enjoy the read.****Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out.****If there's anything off with the story, fell free to comment. I'll answer to the best of my abilities.****Ciao. **


	5. The backasswards pair II

**_Love._**

_Before hate, there was love._

_The moment they opened their eyes, they knew instinctively that they love the old man that gave them life._

_The humans called him the Sage of the Six Path. They like to call him 'old man' because he is that old. He's basically their creator or 'father' in another word. There were no words that could describe how much they love him. He has always treated them equally, giving them love and kindness that others were afraid to give. It was always unconditional._

_Then there was **hate.**_

_A kind of hatred that went so deep that they've forgotten what their old man told them about humans._

_After the old man died, they went their separate ways but always kept in touch with each other. He stayed in a temple the old man created just for him. He was happy and content to sleep there until the time of their gathering draws closer._

_However, his slumber was disturb. People kept invading his home. At first he treated them nicely (as nice as he could), wondering if they were there to give him company. But he was utterly wrong. One by one came at him with weapons and lies. They even began to try to forcefully take control over him. Wanting to use his powers for their own self-satisfaction and greed._

_Fortunately, the temple's priests wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. They became his sole interaction with the humans. He didn't care, they were enough._

_Time passed. He stayed the same while humans kept on changing. From their sons, to their grandsons and their descendent. It was till the point that the new carer for the temple began to fear him. They did not know the importance of their duties. It changed from protecting into imprisoning._

_He knew they fear him but because they were descendents of the kind temple priests that cared for him, he treated them with kindness or ignored them entirely. But instead of seeing it as such, they believed he was tricking them into a false sense of security.__This caused them to fear him more which in the end resulted in their betrayal._

_He was so outraged by the act, he killed them all. Being the creature they feared so much, he showed no mercy._ _But that was only the beginning. Other humans began to invade his home increasingly fast after the death of the priests. They finally had a reason to capture him. To kill him._

_That's when the love began to shift into** hatred.**_

_For years that feeling of hatred festered inside of him until he knows nothing but it. He absorbs the human's negativity in the air, increasing the malicious quality of his chakra until it became poisonous to humans._

_(He no longer contact his siblings. Because they too have been engulfed in hatred.)_

_He found respite in the human's fear of approaching him. But it doesn't last long as the man who calls himself Madara took control over his being. It was a new level of insult to the point that he began to despised the very existence of humans._

_If the humans wished so desperately to hate and despise him, then he will treat them in kind. He'll become the embodiment of hatred towards the humans._

_They wanted a monstrous beast, so he'll give them a monstrous beast._

_Don't regret it_.

* * *

Minato gasped, breathing heavily as the torrent of negative emotions flows into him. To feel such hatred. Such immense **hatred** was something alien to him. He had felt anger before but never hatred. So the sudden new emotion left him feeling disoriented.

"That was..." He stood shakingly.

The horrifying images flashed before his eyes once again. Minato gripped his blond hair as he tried to keep the images contained. What he had experienced was clearly the kyuubi's memories. It intrigued Minato but it was too much.

The aftermath of witnessing an ancient beast's life puts a toll on his mind. Leaving him shaken and breathless.

Having taken back control over his body, Minato stared at his surroundings in confusion. Everything was dark, revealing nothing but the void. He '_woke up_' so suddenly that he wondered if that was the end of it. The hatred that flowed into him was such a heavy feeling that it almost brought him to his knees.

Minato's instinct was on high alert once his mind was clear enough to note that he had not woken up near the cage. This could only mean that whatever the kyuubi was trying to show him, it was not over yet.

Minato examine the place critically. That's when a light shimmer at the edge of his eyes. He turned to look and couldn't help but to release a gasp of shock at the sight of his family.

Jiraiya was smiling broadly towards him. Kushina was beside the man he sees as a second father and was holding their son, Naruto, in her arms. She was also smiling at him while Naruto was sleeping peacefully. On her other side was his three students, Obito, Rin and Kakashi. They were all smiling -- even Kakashi with his tiny version of a smile -- waving towards him, innocent as though they had not been defiled by war. In front of them were his former teammates. The boy, Heiga Koji and the girl, Hyuuga Minami. No longer were they covered in burns, form pristine just like the first time they met. And lastly, there standing beside his mentor were his parents. His real parents. They were just as he had remembered them, features soft and kind with their blond hair as vibrant as the sun and eyes as deep as the blue sky. Not even the void could smother their light.

His family was all standing there together. Happy and safe. Complete. The only piece missing was himself. He made a move towards them but something caught his attention.

Relunctantly, he turned his gaze away from his paradise.

The new light didn't show him a particular person but it was equally important in his life. It was the image of his village. The beautiful image of Konoha, complete and not destroyed by an invader. Happy laughter surrounds the civilian area while the sounds of fighting can be heard in the training grounds. He stared a little longer at the happy faces of his people and shifted his gaze towards his beloved family again.

**Choose**.

Minato's head snapped up, trying to find the voice he was certain belonged to the kyuubi. His eyes scanned over the darkness.

**Will you save the right side or the left? Choose human.**

Minato's eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to figure out the kyuubi's agenda. The right side showed his family while the left side showed the village. He made no move to follow the kyuubi's order. Although, he really wanted too but hearing the order from kyuubi made him second thought his actions. It was clearly a trap.

**Choose**.

"I will not fall for your tricks."

The void was drowned into an eerie silence at Minato's statement. The moment stretched, making Minato's heart feel like it was about to burst out of his chest from anxiousness.

**It seems like you need more motivation.**

Minato's eyes widened. A sharp pang of pain to his head was the only warning he had before everything around him turns into pure white sheet.

* * *

_Minato woke up to the smell of burning. He quickly got out of bed and made his way towards the door. He ran down the stairs with his tiny feet, flinching once in a while at the licking flames on the walls. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he was afraid that it would burst._

_He cried for his parents, which always caused his chest to hurt with fits of coughing. He widely search for his parents, eyes brightening when he saw them in the living room. But something was wrong, daddy was on his back and there were tears on his mommy's face._

_"Mommy?" He called out softly to them._ _It immediately caught his mommy's attention._

_A horrified gasp escaped her and she quickly left daddy and rushed towards him.__"Mina-chan!" She pulled him into an embrace._

_He was confused. Hugging always followed by soft laughter and smiles. It was different this time. His mommy was crying. He didn't like that._

_"I am so sorry! We couldn't protect you. They discovered your gift. This is all our fault. We failed as parents." She babbled in a hurried tone, distress clear in her usual cheerful voice._

_Minato didn't understand. Why was his mommy crying? Why was their home burning? Why was his mommy carrying him away? Why are they running?_

_Why are they leaving daddy behind?_

_They came to a stop in the forest as his mommy placed him down, catching her breath._

_Minato searched her face for some answers. A pang of guilt pierced him when he remembered that evening. He was playing with the other kids. He told them he could use magic. They promised they wouldn't tell the adults. They must've lied._

_"I'm sorry..." A sob escaped his lips as tears began to stream down his face. "I'm sorry, mommy!" He tried to keep his cries in a low volume, but once in a while, a loud sob would escape._

_His mommy gave him another embrace, muffling his cries with her blouse. "It's alright, Mina-chan. It's not your fault. They were bound to find out. It's not your fault." She cooed softly._

_Minato just nodded, desperately wishing she was right._

_She pulled them apart to meet his cerulean eyes with her own sky blue. He loved her eyes. Always so fierce and filled with love. His father's eyes were also a pretty shade of blue too. His were filled with compassion and strength._

_"Listen to me, Mina-chan," She began gravely. "You remember uncle Namikaze's place?" He nodded. "Make your way there and tell him mommy wants him to send you to Konoha."_

_His eyes widened in shock. He was finally going to Konoha? The place where children like him lives?_

_His cries stopped, in return excitement took it's place. But before he could jump in happiness, he saw his mommy's face. Something was wrong. Isn't his mommy coming with him?_

_No...Stop... _

_"Mommy?"_

_His mother smiled at him sadly. "We love you so much, Mina-chan. Your daddy said to become a strong man and make him proud," She pulled him back into her arms. "Smile Mina-chan. No matter what happens, always smile. Your mommy loves her little angel's smile."_

_Minato frowned at her words. Something was wrong, but he couldn't comprehend what was happening. However he pushed that aside in favour of processing his mother's words._

_"Okay!" He replied cheerfully. "I'll always smile for mommy! I'll even become strong and make daddy proud! " His mother chuckle at his declaration._

_Stop...Run…Behind you! _

_**Confusion**._

_She placed a kiss on his cheeks. "I'll always pray for your happiness --"_

_Minato's eyes widened as something warm splashed his face. His mother's smiling face froze as she toppled onto him. However, she caught herself before she could trap him under her. Instead she shield him from the sounds coming from behind her._

_Run!!_

_**Fear**._

_Minato watched with shocked wide eyes at her bleeding mouth. He brought his arms up towards her back and found red liquid dripping down his hand._

_"Mommy?" His hand and voice began to tremble._

_"Run, Mina-chan..." His mother coughed wetly, red liquid flowing down her chin. "Go..."_

_He opened his mouth, about to protest but she beat him to it._

_"Go!"_

_Her commanding voice caused his body to instinctively follow her orders. He scrambled away from his mother and ran into the forest._

_No! Turn back! Don't leave her! Mother!_

_**Helplessness**._

_Minato heard scary voices coming his way and he panicked. He ran faster, as fast as his tiny feet could take him._

_A sob escaped his lips as he recalls his mother's final word.__"We love you, Minato."_

**_Death_**.

* * *

**Choose**.

Minato panted heavily as he shook his head. His limbs were beginning to tremble. The memory still fresh in his mind.

**Hmm**.

Minato gritted his teeth as he felt another wave of memories crashed into him.

* * *

_"Koji! To your left!"_

_The bald boy heed his teammate's warning and threw a kunai towards his left, stopping the attack. Without missing a beat, he threw a poisonous bomb towards that direction in retaliation._

_The man that ambushed them screamed in pain._

_After making sure the man had died, Koji made his way beside his teammates. "Is he okay, Minami?" He asked in concern towards the younger blond boy on his friend's back._

_Minami's face was pinched into a grave look as she scanned Minato's body without stopping their journey back to safety. "He's bleeding alot on his side. For now he'll be fine, but any longer he would be..." She left her sentence to trail off._

_But Koji didn't need to hear the end of the sentence to understand what she was trying to say. He clicked his tongue in frustration as his eyes surveyed their surroundings critically.__"I thought this was a simple C-mission?" He growled in frustration._

_Minami pursed her lips. "There's always a chance for a mission to go wary." She stated in a matter of fact tone._

_"Just when Jiraiya-sensei isn't with us..."_

_"I'm...sorry..."_

_They both turned towards the weak source of voice, both faces fell slightly in relief._

_"Welcome back to the world of the living, kid. How do you feel?" Minami asked as a formal first aid procedure._

_Minato process her words over his head before he could answer. "My side hurts alot…and... my head is fuzzy." He reported, his tone slightly slurped._

_Minami nodded her head. "A deep cut to the side and a concussion. Don't force yourself." She chided lightly when she felt like he was about to make a move to jump off her back._

_Her sharp tone stopped his previous action. Hesitantly, he leaned into her warm back once again. "Where are we going?" He asked, trying his best to pinpoint their location, but it only made him want to hurl at the speed they were moving at. Yup, a concussion._

_"Somewhere safe," Koji replied from their side. "We need to report about this ambush immediately. There's more to this mission then meets the eyes."_

_"Oh..."_

_"You shouldn't have jump in like that, Minato-kun." Koji continued with a slightly reprimanding tone.__Minato's eyes fell in guilt._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Koji sighed, his anger leaving him immediately at the boy's lost puppy dog look. "I'm not saying that I'm not grateful for your effort to protect me," He gently tugged at his friend's long bangs. "But next time, trust me. I can protect myself. I don't need a kid younger than me to protect me. It should be the other way around!"_

_"Considering the scores of your sparring match against Minato, I'm not surprised he's worried about you." Minami added teasingly._

_"Hey!" Koji cried indignantly._

_Minato chuckled at his teammates antics._

_Stop...Don't go any further!_

_Hopefully, they could arrive at their destination without --_

_Before Minato could finish his thoughts, an explosion erupted under them. The three chunin were thrown into the air in shock. Minato felt a warm body shielding him from the brunt of the attack. He couldn't help but to scream in fear. Not for himself, but for his friends._

_They fell with a loud thud. Minami had lost her grip on Minato, causing them to be separated. Minato raised his body with trembling arms, trying to search for his friends._

_Minami was the closest towards him. He scanned her body critically. Her back was badly burnt, head bleeding from the impact of their fall. He swept his eyes and found Koji a few feet away from them. He couldn't really analyze the other boy's injuries from his position, but considering that the older boy wasn't moving, he concluded that Koji was as injured as Minami._

_Minato felt tears gathered in his eyes at the sight of his injured friends, but he kept them at bay. The time to cry comes later. He have to save his friends first._

_With immense effort, he crawled towards Minami with only his hands, leaving a trail of blood behind. "Minami-san..." He gently patted her cheeks. "Minami-san, wake up..."_

_The older girl groaned as she cracked an eye open. "Minato...?"_

_Minato released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," With a little more effort, he forced himself to sit. "Can you stand up?"_

_The girl tried to do as he said but grimace at the pain on her back. Minato bit his bottom lip in thought. He turned to look at Koji and was relieved to find the older boy making his way towards them with a slight limp on his left side. Minato winched at the sight of the older boy's left side, it was mostly burnt._

_"How is she?" Koji's breathing was laboured, voice tinted with pain._

_"Most of her back is damaged and... It seems like she's unable to move."_

_They knew the severity of their situation. All three were in bad condition, their minds barely holding onto their consciousness. When -- not if -- the enemy comes, they'll instantly be caught or killed. Neither scenario was an acceptable choice._

_Minato gritted his teeth as he made his decision. He has lost his parents once, he will not lose his teammates as well. Jiraiya-sensei was counting on him to bring everyone back home, alive._

_So with a great amount of effort and energy, he forced himself to stand. He bit back a whimper of pain when the throbbing on his side increased. Taking a deep breath, he resumed to help his friend._

_However, Minami didn't accept his help, much to his shock. He stared at her in puzzlement, wondering why she was sharing an unknown look with Koji._

_"Minami? Koji?" He called out weakly. A feeling of foreboding was eating his stomach whole, causing the nausea feeling to become stronger._

_Without answering to his plea, Koji swiftly bit his thumb and formed a series of hand signs. A huge mole the size of Minato appeared, with a big jug on its back._

_"Kassho, bring Minato to the village asap."_

_Minato's eyes widened as he stared at the older boy in shock and confusion. "Koji--?"_

_Koji interrupted his words with a hand to his shoulder. The older boy stared at his cerulean eyes directly. The earnestness within those brown eyes caused Minato to break their eye contact first._

_"Minato, listen to me. Our chances of getting out of here is slim. We need to have at least one of us to report back to the village about this ambush."_

_No! Don't let him!_

_**Desperation**._

_Minato shook his head dejectedly. His foreboding feeling was coming true. Why does everyone always sacrifice themselves for someone like him?_

_"Why can't you just summoned another mole? Or maybe I should summon my toads..." He was grasping onto a thin line of hope. He couldn't summon his toad friends. His chakra was too low and the toad summons don't have such a convenient way to move around undetected as the mole summons do. He was bluffing, but he's sure that they could work something out. There must be another way._

_"No Minato..." Koji denied gently, hating the darkened expression on the blond boy's face. "I can't summon anymore mole. Kassho is the right size and need the least amount of chakra to summon. And all of Kassho's siblings are too small for us so we need you to return back to the village without us."_

_A choked 'no' escaped his quivering lips. He didn't even realize that he was shaking his head so hard. The image of his parent surfaced at the back of his mind which increased his trembling._

_"Liar... You promised..."_

_He gasped in surprise when something hard made impact on his left cheek. He touched the bruised area and stared at the angry Minami in shock._

_"Stop being such a baby, Minato! Isn't your dream to become a Hokage! Get your act together and save the village!" Minami was putting up a strong front but the spams that occasionally entered her body showed the extent of her injuries._

_Minato's brows furrowed. "I don't want to be a Hokage that would sacrifice his Shinobi." He stated in a hard tone._

**_Defiance. _**

_Minami and Koji smiled. "Then don't," Koji continued where his female teammate left off. "Because of this heart of yours Minato, you will become a great Hokage. You inspired us to be better and because of that..."_

_Minato's teammates stood infront of him, their backs towards him. They were both gravely injured and close to death and yet, they stood proud and strong infront of their comrade._

_"We choose to protect you." Minami finished._

_Minato reached over to them, mouth opened to utter something but a series of kunais interrupted his action._

_"Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms!" Minami exclaimed as she blocked the raining kunais. "Koji!"_

_"Kassho!"_

_Minato felt himself being pulled and stashed into the jug. Before the lid closed, he saw the proud smile of his friends. Without even a word, he knew those looks._

_It said "We're proud of you!"_

_**Death**._

* * *

Minato fell to his knees, silently screaming for the memories to stop. He gripped his blond hair tightly, trying to will the images away. He can't afford to be distracted by these old memories. The kyuubi is attempting something. But the question is why? Why is it showing him these past memories?

He repeated the word 'choose', trying to figure out the purpose for the kyuubi's action. A choice between the village and his loved ones.

Minato narrowed his eyes in concentration, focusing all his attention on the problem rather than the painful memories.

Before he was sent to the void, the kyuubi uttered something about a test. Could this be the test he was talking about?

He raised his head and stare at the two images infront of him. He bit his lips as his heart swam in turmoil.

**You are wasting my time.**

Minato clunched his hands together in a fist, silently seething in frustration at his own indecision.

**Are you not the Hokage? I thought the answer would be easy. **

He took a deep breath in to settle his raging heart. His blood was boiling in anger but he knew he couldn't succumb to the negative feeling. It could easily consume him, just like the fox.

**Maybe you need more motivation**.

His eyes widened at that statement. He immediately opened his mouth to protest but he was too late. Everything turned white once again. His stomach fell as he fear what memories the kyuubi would show him next.

* * *

_Minato's eyes widened in shock when he felt the tugging of his chakra. The only one that would call him at that moment was... He swept his gaze along the battlefield, examining each injured shinobi and their captured enemies quickly._

_One of the leaf shinobi must've noticed his urgent air. The remaining leaf shinobis showed their gratitude towards him and immediately dismissed Minato._

_Minato bowed in respect and gratitude before teleporting away towards the source that was calling out to him. He gently landed on hard ground and immediately scanned his surroundings, kunai ready for any ambush._

_His appearance caused the enemy shinobis to break formation. Using the element of surprise, it wasn't long before he incapacitated all the enemies.__Once he was sure that every single one of them were defeated, Minato turned towards the direction of his students in worry._

_He noticed their injuries while he was fighting, but was unable to make a complete scan of their state._

_However, he did noticed one thing. One of them were missing. Leaving two broken teens behind._

_No... Stop..._

**_For someone who possesses the title of the fastest Shinobi, you are always too slow. _**

_No... _

_**Anxiousness**._

_With a fearful gasp, Minato quickly made his way towards his fallen students. They were injured, especially Kakashi. There was blood running down his face, which worried him immensely. He crouched down towards them, helping Rin in her healing._

_"Rin... Kakashi..." He began slowly. "Where's Obito?"_

_Rin tensed beside him, the tears flowing down her cheeks increased in volume. But the one that took him most by suprise was Kakashi's reaction. He raised his head and met Minato's eyes directly._

_Minato's eyes widened, horrified by the sight that met him. His throat tightened painfully as his heart beat like it was about to burst._

**_Self-condemning. _**

_No longer was he meeting with a pair of black orbs --_

_"He's dead." Kakashi replied monotonously, lacking all kinds of emotions leaving him empty._

_\-- instead he was meeting with the eyes of his students but only one body survived._

* * *

**Too late. **

"I said stop! Why are you showing me these!"

**Like I said, motivation.**

* * *

_Minato's body froze for a moment. A foreboding feeling seized him for a second, enough time to allow an attack to breached his defense. Shikaku exclaimed in worry, dragging his frozen body away from the barrages of attacks which was repelled by Choza who was standing infront of them protectively._

_"Oi, Minato!" Shikaku hissed urgently, patting his cheeks to pull him out of his trance. "Inoichi!"_

_The blond man came forward, a hand ready to touch Minato's head. "Got it!"_

_Seeing the hand getting closer to his head, Minato immediately snapped out of his trance and teleported away to resume the fight. The ino-shika-cho trio cried out in surprise at his sudden wakefulness, but their instinct immediately took over and they resumed their battle._

_Not even a minute after the battle was over, Minato dropped to his knees and clutched his chest -- his heart -- tightly. That awful feeling of nausea hadn't left him, instead it came back stronger then ever._

_A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his head. He turned to find the ino-shika-cho trio staring down at him with worry._

_"Are you alright, Minato?" Choza asked, his voice soft and deep with worry._

**_Panic. _**

_Minato shook his head dejectedly. "No... Something's not right…"_

_"Are there more enemies?" Shikaku asked, surveying thick forest for any new enemies._

_"No..." His sentence trailed off when he felt a familiar chakra running towards them. He turned and found Pakkun running towards him in urgency. "Pakkun!"_

_He was about to questioned the dog but it spoke first.__"Kakashi found Rin, but there's too many enemies! He needs reinforcement!"_

_Minato nodded and quickly focused his chakra towards the special kunai he gave Kakashi._

_His friends -- not wanting to be left behind -- held onto his shoulder and the pug dog._

_They immediately teleported towards another part of the forest. Minato searched their surroundings and found that his students were missing. He grabbed the special kunai laying on the ground with the abandoned pouch and immediately knew that Kakashi had dropped it._

_Panic settled in his stomach but he kept a calm facade.__"They must be close," Shikaku's calm voice penetrated through his anxious mind, bringing him back to the situation. "Let's find a trail and get a move on."_

_Minato ran as fast as he could, leaving his friends behind at the speed he was going. They didn't stop him however because they knew it was pointless._

_He ran out of the clearing and was met with a scene of blood. Not paying any attention to the fallen bodies, Minato frantically searched for the bodies of his students. His breath hitched when he found them together. He grabbed onto Kakashi and stared at Rin with regretful eyes._

"_Let's bring them back home..."_

**_Detached._**

_His mind was blank, his body was moving automatically. He couldn't remember half of what happened that day. All he knew was..._

_He's lost another piece of himself again._

* * *

**Late again.**

"Shut up... Haven't you showed enough?"

**Hm.** **Can you answer then?**

…

**Then I'll show until you give me an answer. **

* * *

_There she was, beautiful red hair shining under the full moon making it look ethereal in his eyes. But something was different about this vision than the one he had remembered. She was standing beside their son, Naruto, hugging him with a tearful smile. Tears were trailing down her cheeks like a river, and black vines were taking root in her previous pristine white skin._

_**Frustration**._

_He wanted to get closer to her, hug her until her tears stopped but he was unable to move. Frozen from a higher point of view. That's when he realize that he was watching the scene in from the Kyuubi's eyes. Meaning, he was watching her dying moment._

_**Helplessness**._

_"Listen carefully, Naruto." The sound of her voice immediately entranced him. "This is the three prohibitions for Shinobi. No alcohol until you're twenty, too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. All you need to remember is that in this world there is men and women. Find a woman just like me," She was babbling. Wanting to say so much but with little time. Minato wondered how she could still possessed such a strong front when she knew that she will be gone._

_"Naruto… You will face many painful times...and hard times…but you have your father to depend on. My boys together will create the ultimate parent-child team!" She chuckled lightly. It soon faded like the wind. "Take care of your father for me, Naruto. Always be yourself and have your dreams...and have the confidence...to make those dreams come true!!"_

_She coughed -- Minato crumbles -- and blood began to trickle down her chin. She wiped them away before it stain their son._

_"Don't be picky with your food. Eat lots so you can grow big," A sob escaped her chapped lips but she held herself with strength. "I really, really, really! Wish that I could be there and teach you more...I really wish I could stay longer... But you will be fine. Your father will be there for you so I'm not that worried..." She took a shuddering breath as she placed Naruto on the pedestal. "I love you...I love you both so much!"_

_Minato heard himself growling but it wasn't him, it was the kyuubi. He saw its hand raising. He wanted to yell at her to run but he was merely an observer of the past._

_**Anxiousness**._

_The kyuubi struck quick and strong. The chains that was holding him down tightened around his body but it still wasn't enough. In a last effort to save her son, Kushina shield him with her body. The kyuubi's nail pierced through her weakened body. The blood streaming down her chin increased, but there was a smile on her face. She looked proud at having protected her son with her life._

_**Sadness**._

_"Sorry, Kyuubi," Kushina glance at him, eyes shining in defiant. "But you ain't…gonna escape anytime soon...I hope you find something meaningful in Naruto or Minato, Kyuubi."_

_"You woman--!"_

_**Despair**._

* * *

Minato stared blankly into the void. All of his repressed emotions and memories came crushing down on him. He knew that was the kyuubi's intention. It wanted him to feel these emotions that he had carefully concealed and contained but not completely sealed away. It wanted him to feel. To feel...

To be devoured...

And he couldn't find the strength to care anymore.

Rather than see or feel, he knew the kyuubi's red corrosive chakra was beginning to enveloped his body. Eating his soul to the very core. He knew it was supposed to hurt -- like being bathe in acid -- and yet, he felt nothing. His body and mind was numb. Too many things happened at once. Even his mind had their limits.

If Kushina saw him then, she would be so disappointed in him. She would look down on him with one hand on her hip and called him a sissy.

Just like the hallucination infront of him. She looked very pissed and angry. It reminded him of that time when they were children. She looked just like that when the bullies called her a tomato. What comes after that look was a brutal beating.

Which he noted the fake Kushina was about to do…

"Wake up, you sissy! Dattebane!"

Minato gasped in shock as he was knocked back by the sheer strength of the punch. He stood back up and stared at the fake Kushina incredulously. He certainly felt that punch. Which should be impossible since she was only a fragment of his imagination. His desperate mind had created an image of his wife and that's why she could appear before him. That does not mean she could actually touch him! What was --

A hit on the head stopped his frantic thinking as he stared blankly at Kushina. When had she come so close to him?

"Seriously, what got you so stump, Minato?" The fake Kushina said. "You look pathetic sitting there like a potato."

Minato continued to stare at the fake Kushina. She looked so real and solid that he began to hope that it was really her. But the reminder of all those images that Kyuubi had shown him stopped that hope from festering. This Kushina could be another pawn in kyuubi's mind games.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She tilted her head, returning his stare with her own curious gaze. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" She crouched down and touched his forehead.

Minato flinched away from the touch. Wariness began to enter him as he noted that it was the first time an image had tried to make contact with his current self. He inched away from her hand and immediately saw the hurt that had flitted into her eyes which increased his confusion.

Minato watched her every move as she stood and walked closer to him. He was about to make a run for it but she was faster than his weakened self. She launched herself towards him and he closed his eyes in preparation for the pain. Moments passed and instead of pain, he felt...warmth?

"Kyuubi sure did a number on you, Minato," She said, guiding his face to her chest as her body enveloped him in a warm embrace. She gently stroke his hair, strong and yet delicate fingers doing wonders for his tense body. "I'm sorry for leaving you. There's alot of things I am sorry for but I do not regret my choice."

She pushed him away to look him in the eyes. He was immediately entranced by her eyes which was only focused on him.

"Minato, I know you can do this. As cliche as this sound, I believe in you." She stated, a look of confidence shone through his clouded mind. "You are Minato Namikaze, giving up is not in your thick dictionary. So stop thinking about other things and look at what's infront of you. You've always known the answer. There is no other answer but one," She smiled. "Aren't you the Yellow Flash?"

The longer she spoke, the more he began to feel. His clouded mind began to clear as the overwhelming numb feeling began to fade. Feelings were no longer a painful thing, it turns into something warm. Something that was always present when he was with Kushina.

"Kushina..."

Her face seems to brighten at call of her name. "There's the fire I'm looking for, dattebane! " Her smile soften. "Welcome back, Minato."

Minato pulled her towards him. Relishing the warmth she emits. Now that his mind was clear again, he realized that Kushina was entirely made out of chakra. Not his nor the kyuubi. It was her own! She must've inserted her chakra in his body before she...

"Kushina…you never cease to amaze me..." He chuckled lightly as she playfully nudged his shoulder.

They pulled apart and stared at each other longingly. So many things had happened that it felt like he hadn't seen her for more than a day. Hopefully it's only been a day...

"I hope you're not confused anymore cause if you are, I can always give you another punch."

Minato chuckled sheepishly at her offer. It immediately faded when he realize that her body was beginning to fade. He wanted to reach out to her but he knew she was no longer solid. Her chakra was disappearing, what little of it in his body was dissipating. He wanted to be with her for a little while longer but that would be impossible. She is no longer among the living, so he had to accept that fact and see her off with a smile.

"Thank you, Kushina. I don't know what I would do without you."

She gave him a playful smirk. Looking very proud of herself. "I know. That's why I'm here, dattebane!" She said. "But I know you will be fine even if I'm not there. This is only a one time thing, right?"

Minato smiled at her sadly. He couldn't promise a concrete answer so instead of answering, he asked a question of his own. "Is this goodbye?" He knew the answer but he just felt the need to ask.

Her smile turned sad. Her expression told him more than words. He returned the smile as they both faced the images that had begun to materialize.

One side was his family. While the other side was his responsibility. A masked figure appeared behind the images, hand raised in clear view of the promised destruction.

Minato glanced at his wife for a millisecond to send her his most confident smile. Kushina returned it tenfold as she watched him disappear.

"That's right, Minato. You have always known the answer. Afterall," She smiled proudly as she watched him stood infront of the two images with his back full of confidence and hope. "You are the man I fell in love with."

"Save both!" Minato's and Kushina's voice intertwined with one another. Determined and unwavering. "That is the answer!"

* * *

Minato met the Kyuubi's gaze calmly. His previous sea of conflicts calmed into peaceful waves. The pain -- both in his heart and body -- was no longer enveloping his being like a thick snow coat in a summer day. It has lessen astronomically, giving him time to catch his breath after the ordeal.

"**Both...**" The kyuubi scoffed, rolling his eyes at the Yondaime's decision. "**You are ambitious for someone who is always late.**"

Minato held back a flinch as he maintained his calm composure. It hurts to hear those words but he had already come to terms with his failures. Not completely but he will make sure that it will not stop him from achieving his goals.

"That may be, but it will not stop me from trying." Minato said firmly.

"**For a Hokage, you are idealistic...**" The beast sat as it stared down at the human with cold blank eyes. "**To the point of idiocracy**."

Minato smiled, self-deprecatingly. "Is that so..." His small smile turned into a grin. Eyes burning in conviction. "But it's those kinds of people that are able to create miracles!"

Although the kyuubi has an animal face, it was quite expressive. Minato can feel the unimpressed look that was directed towards him.

"**People like you, Yondaime, are the ones that dies young**."

Minato hummed as he thought those words over. He didn't disagree with the kyuubi. There was truth in what it said.

(Maybe in another timeline, he did die because he managed to convince Kushina of his plan. Leaving his son to burden the future alone.)

Those type of people are the ones who could not stand to watch as other suffers. They want to save so much but have so little power that death door was always open. So Minato did not deny the kyuubi's statement. But that does not mean he will not try. Minato will grow stronger. Kushina gave him the chance and time. He'll grow strong enough to shoulder the burden.

He had vowed the moment he left his (first) village. Although along the way he knew there will be failure, he will not give up.

"I've figured out the reason why you showed me...those memories."

Kyuubi continued to stare at him. Not making any sound nor movement as it waited for him to continue.

"They were shown to bring out my emotions," He unconsciously placed a hand on his hip, squeezing it tight as he continued his explanation. "Specifically, my negative emotions. From what I have heard of bits and pieces from Kushina, your chakra grows stronger when we are feeling strong negative emotions. So the reason why you showed those...memories was to test if I am able to control my emotions. With control over my emotions, comes my control over your chakra. Am I on the right track?"

Kyuubi hummed as he began to lay back down on his stomach, leaving an eye open. "**Glad there are some use to your brain, congratulation**." It drawled sarcastically.

Minato smiled. "Guess we're partners now."

"**Partner is such an...optimistic term**."

Minato chuckled lightly. He was getting used to the kyuubi's insults. It doesn't effect him as much anymore.

Minato might not forgive the kyuubi yet for killing his wife. But, Kushina wanted them to get along, at least not at each others throat. It will take time -- everthing takes time -- but Minato was confident in his ability to forgive.

So with that thought, he raised a fist towards the beast, meeting its' red eyes head on.

The kyuubi stared at the fist in puzzlement. It shifted its gaze towards Minato in question.

"Bump your fist with mine," Minato thought the words over before quickly adding. "Lightly."

"**For what?**"

"To seal the deal."

"**It is such a pointless gesture**," The beast said, unimpressed. But it still raised its fist to meet Minato's smaller hand. "**I do not understand human's idiotic mind**."

"I'm sure you will crack one day."

Kyuubi rolled it eyes. "**I do not doubt that. But it is in term of my patience**."

Their fists met and Minato couldn't help but to smile as he felt a connection between them began to form.

"Partners."

* * *

TL: **Hello! Here's the second part of Minato's meeting with kyuubi.****As you guys already noticed, I gave Minato a background. Don't worry, he is still our lovable 'civilian' hokage is still the same as ever. **

**So did I manage to work your tear duct? I hope I did cause I tried very hard to make it as emotional as possible (which BTW I'm not good at.)**

**You know, while I'm writing this story, I just imagine how they would interact with the situation at hand. So when I edited it, to my surprise and amusement, Minato's reaction to Kushina was so similar to Naruto that I couldn't help but to think 'Like father, Like son'.**

**Even the last bit I was like 'OmO'.**

**I didn't try to copy or anything. It's just it came out that way, ya know. I don't really think when I woke their interaction. I imagine what would happen and just type it. and this is the result, LoL.**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the read.**

**Please leave a review, favorite or follow.**

**Thank you. Bye! **


	6. The Uchiha Boys

**TL: HIYA! Tenebraelux here! Fortunately, I have nothing to say. LoL.****But thank you all commenting. I always appreciate a comment from my readers.****Well, enough said. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Naruto - 2 years old**

* * *

Once the final bell ran, students began to run out of the academy bustling in excitement. It was the graduation day. New genins will be anounched and they will be seen as a ninja from then onwards. They varies from ages, with the oldest being 12 and the youngest being 7.

Among those graduates, the youngest got the most attention, however the boy did not seem to be excited nor happy at the once in a lifetime occasion. He looked utterly neutral at all the excitement around him which caused Minato to frown in worry.

It had been a slow day for Minato and Naruto in the Hokage office. They were both beginning to feel the boredom in the silence of the Hokage office. Naruto was the first between the two to finally snapped into a desperate plea to escape the epitome of boredom.

So with Naruto's desperate suggestion, they went out on a walk. Leaving the last of his paperwork for the week on the table.

It had been a peaceful walk, with Naruto in his arms as the boy of two years points at everthing that catches his attention. Minato happily answered each of the child's curious questions. It was a fun game between them, especially when Naruto asks such abstract things. Sometimes it was a challenge to explain the concept to a child. His words needs to be clear, simple and straightforward. Most of the time he struggled with his explanation because Naruto was still a 2 year old child so his vocabulary isn't quite vast yet. But in those occasions, the teacher and researcher within him always comes out to play because he finds it challenging to explain those concepts to Naruto until he understands.

That was when Naruto spotted the Academy. Minato was immediately reminded from one of his meetings with the clan heads that it was the graduation day. He recalled that Fugaku's eldest child, Itachi, would be among the graduates. So instead of returning back to his office, he made his way into the Academy's ground.

(He felt a little guilty for forgetting about it though.)

He perched himself on top of a tree -- with Naruto in his lap -- to conceal himself from the people's views.

Minato silently watched Fugaku's eldest child approached the tree he and Naruto were perching on. Although Minato was quiet, that does not mean Naruto was the same. When the boy saw a familiar face, he immediately squealed in excitement.

Itachi jolted in surprise, head jerked up to look at them in shock. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of the Hokage and his son on top of a tree smiling down at him as though it was a completely normal sight.

Minato took Naruto's hand and waved his chubby arm towards the boy. The two year old laughed happily at his father's silly motions. "Congratulations, Itachi-kun." Minato smiled in approval at the boy for being able to keep his calm at seeing such an unexpected sight.

Itachi swiftly composed himself a moment later and discreetly sat on the swing. "Thank you, Yondaime-sama." He replied softly.

"Don't worry, Itachi-kun. I placed a barrier around us so no one would notice I'm here."

The boy immediately relaxed in his swing. "Ah..." The boy seemed speechless. Not knowing what to do or say to fill in the silence that befall them afterwards. What would one say to the leader of their village?

Fortunately for the anxious boy, Naruto gave him a helping hand. "Nii! Nii!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Minato chuckled as he bounced Naruto in his lap. "It seems like Naruto also wants to congratulate you."

Itachi smiled at the sight of the happy child. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Minato hummed a tune as he used wind manipulation to push the boy on the swing lightly. Itachi's eyes widened in awe as he felt himself swing into the air by nothing but wind.

"Where are your parents, Itachi-kun?" Minato asked. He made sure he didn't push the boy too hard. It wouldn't be fun anymore if he accidentally cut the boy.

"Father is a little busy with his police work and mother will arrive soon with Sasuke after she fixed the garden."

Minato hummed. "Don't you want to celebrate with them?" Heasked as he watched the children congratulating each other.

"No, I would just ruin the mood, Minato-sama."

Minato immediately understood what the boy was trying to say. It reminded him of the time when he had graduated earlier than his peers.

No matter how much potential he showed, they wouldn't acknowledged him because he was an orphan. A foreign orphan. Calling him a cheater and many other nasty names. It persisted until the moment that a group of clan kids stumbled upon his training session and befriended him did they finally acknowledged him. They were the first to befriend him and they were also the ones who convinced him to graduate with them, who were 2 years older than him. However, some of them -- those who did not belong in Minato's circle of friends mostly -- didn't take the news of his early graduation nicely. So instead of celebrating with his friends, he immediately went back to the orphanage in silent to avoid causing any trouble on such a special day.

"Then Naruto and I will wait here for you until your mother arrives." Naruto seconded his suggestion with an adorable nod.

Itachi swiveled to look up at the Hokage, shocked at the man's statement. "You don't need to do that, Minato-sama..."

Minato waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. I also want to talk to you, Itachi-kun."

The boy's expression turns to one of confusion to that of curiosity.

"Is there a reason for you wanting to graduate so early?"

Itachi's expression remained the same. "What do you mean, Minato-sama? The teachers pushed for my graduation." He answered earnestly.

Minato hummed. "I'm sure that is the case, but you can delay the process of you wanted too," He looked down at the boy with a knowing smile. "That's what I did when I was your age."

As a child, he loved the academy. He wanted to learn everything it could offer, even after he had surpassed most genin by the age of seven. He denied all offers to graduate early because unlike the other privileged kids, he didn't have a teacher that would willingly take him in as an apprentice after he left the academy. Especially in his time. There were limited amount of jounin teacher around to teach the genins because of the war. His chances of survival after leaving the academy were extremely low, or so he had thought at the time. Of course that changed when he met Jiraiya and his friends.

Itachi stared down at his shoe contemplatively. It took him awhile to come up with an answer, so when he did, he hoped it carried the massage he wanted to convey.

"I wanted to get stronger. To learn more of the world. To possess a strength that is strong enough to maintain the peace of Konoha," Itachi raised his head from the ground to stare at the happy graduates with their families. "I want to protect this scene. Where there is no war and falling bodies from left and right. I want to create a peaceful home for my family, friends and the people of Konoha."

"I see..." That was the only response that Minato gave.

At first, Itachi thought that he had said something wrong. But when he processed the Hokage's words again, Itachi noticed the approving tone in his voice. It put a smile on his face to know that he had properly conveyed his feelings. Of course he did notdoubt that the Hokage would definitely understand what he was trying to say. The Hokage, afterall is a very intelligent and amazing man.

"So is your dream to become the Hokage?" Minato asked, a playful smile on his face.

Itachi blushed slightly at being so transparent infront of the man. He had not even told his family about his dream.

Reluctantly, he nodded his head.

Minato chuckled at the boy's sudden shy demeanor. The rumbling from his laugh caused Naruto to join his father as well. Unfortunately, the happy mood immediately plummet. Minato's eyes narrowed when he saw a certain annoying council member in the shadows, scanning the new graduates.

Itachi noticed the sudden change of mood and turned to look at whatever or whoever had made the Hokage known for his perfect smiling face to have such a distaste expression.

Itachi immediately tensed when he saw an elderly man with half of his face covered by bandages standing in the shadows. His instinct told him that the man was very dangerous and he should never get near him. Itachi wondered who he was.

"Do you see that man, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi nodded, eyes not moving away from the elderly figure.

"Be careful of him, he's dangerous."

Itachi was about to ask the Hokage a question when he heard a call of his name. He turned and found his mother with Sasuke in her arms waving towards him. Her eyes were red, showing that she had activated her sharingan to see through the barrier the Hokage had created.

"It seems like your family is here. Congratulation, once again Itachi-kun."

"Ni! Bai-bai!"

Itachi turned just in time to see Minato and Naruto vanishing in a flash of yellow.

"Itachi," His mother began apologetically. "I'm sorry for being late."

Itachi turned towards her with a smile, taking Sasuke in his arms when the boy wanted to be carried by him. "It's fine, mom. Someone kept me company."

His mother smiled fondly as she stared at the tree top. "I know, I saw. I'll have to thank him later." She took his hand as she guide him forward. "Come, let's go home. I've prepared a feast just for you."

* * *

Shisui jumped over another roof. He was internally scolding himself for oversleeping on such an important day. If only he had not accidentally broken his alarm clock in an attempt to shut it up after a tiring mission. Because of that, he was late for Itachi's graduation.

At the thought, his guilt deepened. He increased his speed to hopefully catch the boy, but that was a mistake.

Without a single warning, something appeared right infront of his path. Shisui was so surprised by the sudden appearance of a stranger that he couldn't stop himself from taking that last leap. He tried to stop his body, but he was already in the air.

"Move away!" He shouted towards the person.

The person did not move or react at his warning.

Shisui's stomach fell as he prepared himself for a painful impact. He eyes instinctively closed itself. However, it snapped open when he felt his feet touching the ground. There was no one infront of him, which relieved him but it was short lived as it soon turns into dread once again. Because of the sudden unexpected situation, he lost his footing.

Fumbling his arms around, Shisui tried to find his balance again. But despite his efforts, he began to fall. For the second time that day, he prepared himself for impact but something caught the collar of his shirt and stopped his face from meeting the hard roof.

Shisui's heart thundered in his chest as he stared at the rooftop with wide eyes. He swore a few seconds of his life had been shaved off that morning. For someone revered for his speed, this is the most embarrassing moment of his short life.

"Are you alright?" The person who had saved Shisui from meeting a hard fall asked, tone warm but filled with worry and guilt.

Shisui quickly stood his ground and turned towards the person with a bow. "I am so sorry!" If they had actually collided, it would've given them both some serious damage. Especially at the speed he was moving.

"Ah, it's alright. We're fine."

Shisui's brows furrowed in confusion at the plural. He slowly raised his head to look at the person with the soft voice and was completely shocked to be face to face with the Hokage.

The teen's body immediately froze in horror, shame and embarrassment. His eyes so wide that he caused the man infront of him to worry even more.

"Are you al--" The Yondaime's cerulean eyes brighten in recognition at the sight of the teen. "So it was you, Shisui-kun! No wonder I miscalculated my landing. I thought the closest Shinobi would be a few meters away, so I had time to teleport. But with your speed, of course you'd arrived here faster than the normal Shinobi."

Shisui felt utterly conflicted with his feelings. On one side he was trilled at being complimented by the 'Yellow Flash' himself. On the other hand, he was horrified at the thought of almost colliding with the Hokage who was holding his 2 year old son.

"Oh my gosh..." Shisui uttered unknowingly. Once again he bowed, but this time a little deeper in apology and respect. "I am so sorry, Yondaime-sama!"

Yondaime took a step back in surprise while the toddler squealed happily at the previous accident.

Shisui snapped his eyes open (when had they closed?) in surprise when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Shisui-kun. We're fine, so raise your head. "

The teen obeyed the soft order, his face still covered in guilt. Yondaime saw the look and immediately went to comfort him.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault for suddenly teleporting in front of you like that," He smiled. "Let's just forgive and forget alright?"

The warm, reassuring smile on the Yondaime's face calmed Shisui's raging heart. Although he still felt guilty, he dropped the matter.

"Alright, Yondaime-sama."

"Aren't you in a hurry?"

The curious reminder immediately sent Shisui back to his previous goal. With a curse -- which the Yondaime scolded him for -- Shisui raced towards the academy. Although not without leaving with a proper goodbye and another apology.

* * *

"Minato-sensei, you're back, " Kakashi called from the window. He sounded relieved to find his mentor in the Hokage office once again. "Where did you go?"

Minato turned away from his documents to addressed his student. "I was taking a walk with Naruto."

Kakashi frowned as he enters the room. There were trails of sweat under his brows. The sight caused Minato to feel slightly guilty for worrying his student. Although, he did not regret leaving the room at all.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kakashi asked, not at all happy by his mentor's decision to leave his sight without informing anyone first. "You didn't even leave a clone behind..."

"Sorry, Kakashi-kun. I'll tell you next time."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of continuing the conversation, Kakashi peered over the man's shoulder to look at what he was doing. He immediately felt curious when he saw the documents containing information about Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" He asked, scanning over the information quickly.

Minato turns back to the papers with a smile. "Just looking over something..." He replied vaguely.

Kakashi frowned. He turned to his mentor with a suspicious look. "Are you up to something?"

Minato's metaphorical sweat dropped at his student's suspicion towards him. "You make it sound like I'm planning something devious."

"The last time you had that look, 'we' woke up in the middle of death forest being chased by a wild tiger." Kakashi stated flatly.

Minato chuckled softly at the reminder. Yeah, that did happen, didn't it. At the time, he truly thought that it would increase their survival skills. Kushina had suggested it and he found it brilliant. Although after the three days of 'training' was over, he got a severe scolding from Obito and Rin about common sense. Kakashi had stayed silent the whole time. Used to his mentor's sudden extreme training sessions.

Until this day Minato could not understand what was so dangerous about the training. He was overseeing them to ensure no permenant injury was dealt. Furthermore, Jiraiya used to throw him in extreme places for fun. Like that one time when the man threw him over a cliff just for laughs. Mind you he did not have Hiraishin yet at the time. So he thought he was being extra careful with his students' training.

Kakashi was still staring at him. For some reason, Minato felt like he was bullied into answering. Anything to make his student to stop looking at him with that overly suspicious look.

"... I might put you guys together and create a team?" It was supposed to be statement but the way Kakashi looked at him with a blank disbelieving look the more he talk caused it to come out sounding like a question.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected to hear that answer. "What?" Dread and fear began to pool inside his stomach. The death of his previous teammates a strong reminder of his reluctance to have another team. His current team was already giving him enough anxiety as it is. "Why them?"

"They could help you with the sharingan." Minato listed carefully. "Itachi-kun is the most inexperienced among the two of you, so you could show him the ropes. Shisui-kun is a very bright and cheerful boy, the type of friend you need right now," Kakashi moved to protest but Minato continued. "And although Itachi-kun is young, you'll be surprise by his insights."

Kakashi did not look convinced. Minato sighed. "This could also help the Uchiha's reputation. Afterall, if the Hokage trust them with such an important mission, the people are bound to trust them once again."

The frown on Kakashi's face hadn't flattened yet as he thought over the things Minato had listed. "What about Tenzo?"

Minato smiled. He had already expected the question. "Of course he'll be in the team as well."

"That's more then the normal three man team," Kakashi noted. That's when he saw the wariness within his mentor's eyes began to replace their usually jovial light. "What's wrong, Minato-sensei?"

"I already have my three bodyguards that I trust to protect me and Naruto. However..." He rested his chin on his palm as he stared at the young teen. "I don't need anymore shields. What I need right now are swords."

"Swords?"

"Yes. In the years to come, something big is going to happen. I want to lessen as much casualties as I can. But as the Hokage, I can't just walk out and investigate. It'll put the people in a state of anxiousness. So I want you guys to be my eyes, hands and ears. Be the parts that I cannot reach myself. It's unfair that I'm asking the younger generation to do this for me, but my friends are maintaining the village and you guys are the only ones I can and want to trust."

Kakashi stared at his mentor in shock. "What about the Anbu?"

Minato sighed as he turned his chair to look at his sleeping son. "Considering your current mission, you should already know that some of Danzo's shinobis has infiltrated Anbu," Kakashi grimace at that fact. "It hurts me to think that I won't be able to trust my shinobis one-hundred percent, but any information regarding my movements should never reach Danzo's ears."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

At the moment, Danzo is Minato's greatest enemy. Not the village's enemy, but his personally because Minato has stopped some of his morally questionable plans. The man might think (believed) that it was for the greater good of the village, however, Minato and Sarutobi-sama thinks otherwise.

Sometimes Minato wondered if Danzo truly believes that he was doing the right thing because no matter how Minato sees it, killing a clan that makes up a huge part of Konoha's fighting force and history, is not a good idea. No matter how dangerous they are, killing them would only weaken the village pointlessly.

Now he's wondering if the man was even using his head or he had gone senile. Minato worries about the future of the council. Especially if it is controlled by that man.

"Can't you just disband the council? Aren't they basically Sandaime-sama's advisor?" Kakashi suggested.

Minato shook his head. "Their influence is as great as the third Hokage. Many people respect them, so disbanding them would be counter-productive," He was getting tired of talking about Konoha's elders. They were as bad as the clan's elders. He thought he was the lucky one among his friends. "They're not all that bad, Kakashi-kun. They might be a little militant in their thinking but they still want what's best for Konoha."

Kakashi scoffed. "You're too nice Minato-sensei. Can't you at least kick Danzo out?"

"Kakashi-kun..."

The teen shrugged, uncaring of what he said. "It's not like it matters what I called him right now, right? If you felt comfortable enough to talk about this then you must've put up a barrier. So it's not like anyone can hear me." He said.

Minato gave the teen a flat look. He felt proud that Kakashi noticed it but he also felt exasperated at the same time. Sometimes he felt like they are taking advantage of his abilities.

Kakashi chuckled when he saw his mentor's expression. That was the kind of look that warned Kakashi of a coming lecture. His eyes scanned the room for anything useful as a distraction to help him escape.

He thanked whatever god was up there when Naruto cried. He then silently thanked the toddler for his great timing.

Minato's attention was immediately drawn towards his son, forgetting about Kakashi at once. He grabbed the boy into his arms and began to hush Naruto's cries away.

Kakashi saw his opening and immediately began to leave the room.

"Well, Minato-sensei," Minato peered up from Naruto to look at Kakashi. "Since you trust these two so much, I feel like I want to look at them as well. See whether they deserves your trust and what not."

Minato raised an eyebrow at that statement. "You don't need to do that..."

"Oh but I will. I am your eyes and ears from now on right?" Kakashi glanced at the man and a frown was pulled down from behind his mask at the sad smile on his mentor's face.

"Alright, but don't bully them too much."

"Wouldn't even think about it."

After Kakashi left, Minato brought Naruto with him to sit on his chair. He slump down tiredly as he cradle Naruto in his arms. The boy laughed as Minato nuzzles his hair.

"Hopefully, it'll all be alright," He raised Naruto into the air, causing the boy the laugh excitedly. "Right, Naruto?"

"Un!" The boy giggled.

Minato smiled at the pure sight.

Hopefully.

* * *

**TL: Thank you for reading. Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out.****Bye-bye!**


	7. Minato's Eureka Moments

**Summary: **Everyone is afraid of Minato. For a whole other reason. When you see his eyes shining with childish glee, there's only one thing to do. Retreat.

He will call it "Rasengan: Aerial Form Orb of Destruction!"

* * *

**_Naruto - 6 years old_**

* * *

Minato was standing on the sideline with his friends, as he watched their sons gathering around a street performer juggling five perfectly shaped baby blue balls.

Usually his presence would have caught alot of attention, but after the first time he had tried to bring Naruto out to play, he learned his lesson.

His disguise for that day was a middle aged man with brown hair and blue eyes. A little shorter than his original form and on the buff side in contract to his lean figure. He was wearing a typical black shirt and brown pants with matching sandals. Overall, his disguise was a typical man seen in the markets. Nothing suspicious at all. Except for the fact that his friends -- who were clan heads -- saw through his disguise and immediately greeted him.

Fortunately they have not gotten any attention yet but he wished they realized that they were compromising his disguise. He suspected -- no, he knows -- that Shikaku understood his subtle gestures for them to leave him alone, but damn the man for ignoring it just to irritate him. This must be revenge for that time he left him alone to deal with a drunk Choza and Inoichi. The man can seriously hold a grudge.

"Hey Minato, you listening?" Choza called, nudging him on the side lightly.

"Hn." Minato continued to watch the street performer juggles the balls. Watching it spin around and around in the air.

His stare did not deter when a hand waved infront of his face. His eyes still following the balls moved around the performer. It was as though the performer was controlling the balls to surround himself. As though it was the stars, orbiting around the earth. Protecting his back and front. Blocking any weakness from being found. If one fell another will take its place to ensure the performer would always be surrounded by the balls...orbs...

"Rasengan..." The word left Minato's lips without him even realizing it.

His friends however heard it and gave him a puzzled look.

"Oi, Minato. What explosive jutsu are you coming up with while watching the kids have fun?" Shikaku said nonchalantly. However, those who are close to him will surely see the nervousness swimming within his eyes as he questioned his friend.

Minato frowned when he heard that. He turned towards his friend with a slight glare. Although there was no heat in them. "How would you know that?" He stared at his friend in question.

Shikaku scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. "I've watched you long enough to know when you're having your eureka moments."

"Eureka moment?" Minato said at the same time as Choza and Inoichi gasped in sync while staring at Minato in horror.

"Shit, Minato's Eureka moment..." Inoichi hissed in alarm, eyes watching Minato warily like he was some kind of caged beast.

"What stage is he on, Shikaku?" Choza turned towards his Nara friend who was examining Minato's face with critical eyes. Eyes that were preserved for analyzing a dangerous situation and for coming up a brilliant plan to save his comrades.

"Stage 1?"

Choza sighed in relief. "Oh, so we can still commence plan A."

Okay, Minato was beginning to feel offended by his friends interaction. Clearly they were talking about him. But what does he have anything to do with a plan A. Why did they have a plan A concerning him? Infact, why are they treating him like he was a ticking time bomb. Now he feels like he wants to smack their heads one by one.

Minato was about to do just that -- unable to resist the urge -- but the cheering from the children caught his attention. His eyes shifted towards them and he silently gasped in surprise when he saw the balls floating around the performer, who was no longer juggling the balls. He allowed his senses to spread towards the performer and found out that he was using chakra to hold the balls up in the air. He was not using alot of chakra to keep the ball up. Infact, the principle surrounding his trick was similar to a shinobi walking on water. But instead of infusing chakra at the bottom of his feet, he infused it in the balls and all that matters after that was chakra control.

Minato felt excitement filled him as an idea flashed through his mind. This could solve the problem with his Rasengan!

"Oh no. He's smiling. Shikaku, he's smiling." Inoichi said nervously, slowly backing away from his younger friend.

"I know," Shikaku grunted. "Shikamaru!"

The boy who was standing at the back of the crowd of children turned at the call of his name. He looked at his father in confusion. Shikaku gesture for him to approach them, and the boy reluctantly obeyed.

Naruto who was beside him noticed that his friend was retreating back towards their fathers, so without missing a beat, he followed the other boy. Although, he looked a little disappointed at leaving the show early. Choji was next to notice. He followed them along while pulling Ino with him, as a result Sakura also tagged along, not wanting to separate with her friends.

Before Minato knew it, the kids had all come back to their sides. He turned towards his Nara friend with a frown. There was no need for him to stop the children from watching the street show.

He felt confused when the Nara father and son duo had a staring contest, which broke when Shikaku glance towards him. Shikamaru huffed in dispealsure before turning towards Minato.

Minato glance at his friend suspiciouly before giving the young child his attention. "Is something wrong Shikamaru-kun?"

"Why is Naruto's name Naruto Uzumaki and not Naruto Namikaze?" The boy asked bluntly which caused his father to face palm.

Minato stared at the boy in surprise.

"Now that Shikamaru-kun mentions it..." Sakura muttered shyly from behind her friend Ino. She looked at Naruto and then at Minato in puzzlement.

Ino smack Shikamaru's head with a huff. "You're so in-instiative --"

"Insensitive." Minato could not help it, he had to correct her.

"Insensitive, Shikamaru! I'm sure Hoka--uh--Minato-sama has a reason for it, right?"

Her bright innocent eyes gave him no room to deny their answer for the question. Minato glance at his son, finding him unusually quiet. His smile turns sad when he found the boy sporting a guilty look on his face. Gently, he pulled the boy beside him and ruffled his hair until the boy finally protested at his treatment. Minato chuckle at the sight of Naruto's pout.

"Well, this is a secret between us okay?" He whispered conspiracizingly. The children nodded as they leaned closer. "My official name is Minato Uzumaki. Not Namikaze."

They gasped in shock. Eyes wide in disbelief. Even Naruto was looking at him in puzzlement. Minato silently chuckle at their reaction. So cute.

"But--but..." Choji stuttered in confusion.

Shikamaru face squinted cutely in an effort to understand the implication behind Minato's words. The girls and Naruto just outright asked him to clarify because they did not understand what he means.

Minato laughed quietly, amused by their antics. "Okay, okay. I'll explain. When I married your mother, Naruto, I changed my name to Uzumaki."

"But people still calls you Namikaze -- um -- Minato-sama." Shikamaru interrupted. He got a light hit on the head by his father for his manner.

"Yes, because it was better that way. To ensure the bad guys don't come after my family. They would not go after the Uzumaki family if they did not know I belong to the Uzumaki family. So really, I'm the weird one here and not Naruto."

Their eyes widened in understanding as they oohed at his explanation.

Another reason was because Namikaze was not an important name to him. He got it in passing, to allow him to fit in with the others. Uzumaki means more to him than Namikaze. Afterall, it belongs to his beloved wife and it is a name with a long line of history. Considering Naruto is the last known Uzumaki blood in the village, it was only right for them to ensure the name did not disappear.

"Looks like the sun is almost down." Shikaku said as he held his son's hand.

"Yeah, time to go home everyone." Inoichi said in agreement.

The children whined, not wanting to leave just yet but in the end they followed their parents home. Minato watched in confusion as Shikaku gave his son a thumbs up. For some reason, he felt like they had tricked him without him knowing. However, before he could thought about it further, he felt Naruto tugging him forward.

"Come on, Tou-chan! Let's have Ichiraku ramen for dinner!"

Minato laughed lightly, allowing his son to drag him along. Something caught his eyes. He turned his head and saw the performer packing his balls. The idea came back immediately, but he pushed it back in favour of listening to his son's rambling. He could experiment on it later.

* * *

Minato was sitting cross-legged on top of one of the wooden targets. He was not the original Minato. The original had to stay behind for a meeting. The chunin exam was just around the corner, so the Hokage was very busy trying to make sure everything goes smoothly. Dealing with foreign shinobis was not an easy matter.

Unfortunately, ever since that encounter with the street performer, Minato could not push his new project to the side any longer. Everywhere he looked or anything he read, the project always comes to mind. It was honestly driving him crazy.He wanted to know whether it was possible or not. The prospect of a flying Rasengan or something close to it caused him to loose focus on his work. He was too excited.It took him twice as long to finish those piles of documents.

Unable to take it anymore, Minato created a shadow clone and sent him on his way to start their project. Although it was easy to send the clone to start on the project, he has no idea on where to begin.

With a heavy sigh, Minato created a Rasengan in one hand. It did not even take him two seconds to created the swelling orb of chakra. Since the new project surrounds the Rasengan, creating it would be the best way to start it off.

Minato closed his eyes as he began to concentrate on sending more chakra into the orb. He recalls the feeling of walking on water and tries to apply it with his Rasengan, but instead of feet to water, it was the chakra orb to the air.

Suddenly, the chakra in his hand began to feel erratic. Minato snapped his eyes open and released the Rasengan in his hand. Instead of dispersing like he had expected, the ball fell and exploded like a balloon.

Minato jumped down from the wooden target and examine the damages his failed Rasengan has created. It was not as clean as when the Rasengan directly made contact with a target, but it still possessed the swirlling mark.

He shifted his eyes from the wooden target and onto his hand. It seems like for a second there, he was able to maintain his Rasengan even without direct connection to his palm (the connection was further than usual). If that were the case, maybe he could make it into a projectile one day. Nodding in satisfaction by his discovery, Minato continued to do the same process. Again and again and again.

Until he succeeded in making one of his Rasengan floats. Euphoria filled his chest at his accomplishment. Sure, it was only about 10 centimeter away from his hand (8 centimeter more than usual) but he still managed to make it float!

He then tries to control it in the air, directing the orb to go left and right and twirl for the heck of it. It's movement was not as smooth as he would have liked it -- still stiff -- but it was an achievement he was satisfied with at the moment.

Unfortunately, his excitement caused him to pour in too much chakra into the Rasengan. Not realizing what he had done before it was too late, the Rasengan exploded, causing Minato's clone to disperse along with it.

* * *

Minato was walking around the stadium with Shikaku to ensure the security positioning, when he suddenly felt a chill ran down his spine. His expression of discomfort must have shown as Shikaku turned towards him in concern.

"You okay?"

Minato jerked a nod as he straightened himself once again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sudden chill." He smiled to reassure his friend.

The man did not look convinced, but he dropped the topic. Trusting Minato to tell him if there was trouble around the horizon.

Minato silently sighed as he went over the information his clone had gathered about his new experiment. An excited smile took over his face as he realize how much progress he had made. It was careless of him to lose control at the end but the progress he had made did not dampened his mood at that fact. At least he knew not to lose his concentration so easily when dealing with the new technique. It could cost him his life, literally. It was dangerous, certainly, but if he succeeded, his Rasengan would be much more versatile.

And that was his primary aim in creating the Rasengan. Versatility. A jutsu that could adapt to any situation without wasting a single moment in a fight. With this new discovery, it would not just be a melee jutsu but a range jutsu as well.

Oh, he could not wait to add nature chakra into the jutsu as well. Just the thought of it makes him giddy!

Outside of Minato's brainstorming, Shikaku was observing his friend with not a small amount of nervousness. A metaphorical sweat dropped at the sight of his friend's increasingly bright eyes and an excited childish grin.

Oh, he hoped there would be no victim this time around.

A wishful thinking because he knows not alot of people would be able to reject Minato when he asks them for their help in that overly excited way of his. The destructive power of a pretty face. Even in his early thirties, it is still effective on all ages and gender. Truly terrifying.

* * *

**TL : Hello! It is I, Tenebraelux, here once again!**

**So this is just something that I thought of on the fly. But that fly increases in numbers. Sorry, it's one of my guilty pleasures. Thinking up on new ways to developed their jutsu into something more.**

**I admit and will not deny that I don't have full knowledge of how chakra works. Only the fundamental of the system. So all the inner workings will be very vague.**

**And I will apologize in advance if I did not write it in a more descriptive way or if I wrote it wrong.**

**If you guys want to explain some stuff to me, please go ahead. It might give me some new perceptive.**

**Well, thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a follow, favorite or comment on your way out!**

**Buh-Bai!!**


	8. It's Time For a Change

**_Naruto - 3 years old_**

* * *

The colour red, as dark as the blood that flows like a river to achieve its awakening.

Staring back at him with eyes that should shone with childish innocence, now gone, tainted by blood and death. Sadness and pain persistently sealed behind a black wall but as fragile as glass. Gone was the expression of excitement, instead what left of it was nothingness. A blank slate that refused to show anything, because that was what he had been taught.

Two tomoe.

Minato clenched his pants tightly -- causing his hands to turn white -- behind the table to hide his frustration, anger and sadness. He maintained his professional facade, containing the raging emotions from within him in fear of it going out of control.

He took a deep breath as a way to calm his heart before releasing it slowly. "Thank you. You can deactivate your sharingan now," The red eyes vanished, replaced by black orbs that spoke louder than the bloody reds. "Thank you for your report, Itachi-kun," He scanned the boy over once more, noting the blood and his ragged clothing. "You may go now."

The boy bowed once more before making his way towards the door. For a small body, his shoulders seems to carry such a heavy burden.

Minato contemplate his decision to say something, anything to the boy. His heart told him that he could not leave it at that, but his position as the Hokage forced him to be professional. Especially when he was dealing with mission reports.

However, an image of young Kakashi -- broken and confused -- appeared beside the boy and the reminder cement his decision.

"Itachi-kun," His call got the boy's attention. Slowly, blank dark eyes met his gaze. "It's not your fault." He said, pushing forth his sincerity and earnestness into each word he spoke.

He said nothing further and watched as those blank eyes slightly widened in surprise. It soon glazed over with tears, misting the previous blank (dead) eyes.

Internally, Minato was relieved to see such a reaction. It showed him that his words got through to the boy. It got through and hopefully, one day Itachi will be able to forgive himself. Just like how Minato was able to learn to forgive himself as time passed.

It will take time but he knows without a doubt as he stare at those silent tears flowing down the boy's cheeks that Itachi will be alright.

Another quick bow, Itachi left before he could see more of the boy's tears. Minato slumped back on his chair as he scanned over the mission report once again, a feeling of sadness clawing his insides as he read the content of the document further. His hand twitched with the urge to burn the paper, but he resisted. There was no point in burning it. He could not change the outcome, even if he desperately wished for the ability to do so.

"Kakashi."

As soon as he uttered the name, the teen appeared in front of his desk on his knee.

"Report, please."

Kakashi stood from his kneeled position and immediately reported his findings like a machine on repeat.

Once he was finished, Minato released a frustrated growl. "So it was not the masked man."

"Unfortunately. He does not have the warping ability like you said."

"An imposter."

"Or a distraction."

Minato nodded in understanding. "To divert our attention towards the wrong target," He sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose to delay the incoming headache. "Shows that he has the ability to manipulate people. Either literally or figuratively is still to be seen."

"He's trying to cover up his tracks."

Minato hummed as he stared at the first Hokage's portrait. "After 3 years... We must've stumbled upon something that could have revealed his whereabouts if he suddenly made his move now."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said. "Couldn't his reason be the death of the Fire Daimyo?"

"If that were the case, we would not have a Daimyo anymore and instead of one, three casualties in our hands."

Kakashi grimace with a nod.

On that morbid note, the room fell into a moment of silence.

"What's more, if he truly is who he say he is, then he would've seen through the decoy immediately," Minato says. "The mission is a normal procedure."

Although the mission was to escort the Daimyo's double, the mission was still considered a B rank. Maybe he should not have assigned Itachi's group for that mission. If only he had given it to an older squad, they would not have died and the enemy would have been defeated. Another scenario would be that he could have sent Kakashi with them. He is the boy's mentor. If Kakashi had went with them, their chances of survival would have been higher. Of only --

"It's not your fault, Minato-sensei."

Minato snapped out of his musing, turning towards Kakashi who was staring at him with stern eyes.

"It's not your fault. You did not know it would turn out this way. Your are not god."

The heavy stone that he did not notice in his stomach began to lift as he took in Kakashi's words. Right, he is not god. He can not stop all the bad things from happening. He could only help to prevent it with the limited abilities in his arsenal.

"Now that Itachi does not have a team anymore…"

Kakashi's abrupt change of topic was obvious, but Minato felt gratitude towards his ex-student. He has come a long way when it comes to empathy.

"Do you still need more time?" Minato asked.

Since Itachi no longer has a team, Kakashi would not be able postponed the formation of the team they had discussed a year ago. Kakashi had held off its formation for a year now, allowing Itachi to work with a rookie team to gain experience. Unfortunately, they had wanted it to last until the boy reached chunin, but it seems like fate has another plot in mind.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. I'll gather them once Itachi's mental state has time to calm down and heal."

Minato nodded, his gaze travels back towards the paper. He felt frustrated and helpless everytime he receives a report to tell him that he has lost another one of his young ninjas. They still have so much to learn but departed too early to really understand the world.

"This makes it the fourth one this month." Minato said, his heart heavy at the number.

"And all below the age of thirteen." Kakashi added, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"This can't go on."

Kakashi raised his eyes from the stack of papers to look at his mentor. "What do you have in mind?"

Minato pushed aside the reports and grabbed for a clean, blank paper. Grabbing a pen, he began to write at lightning speed. Not even 2 minutes later he had finished what he wanted to write and gave it to Kakashi.

"I want their schedule asap."

Kakashi looked between the letter in his hand and his mentor in puzzlement. "Uh, sensei?"

"How can we increase the probability of their survival?"

Kakashi's brows furrowed in confusion, but he answered anyway since he was asked. "Increasing their strength, speed and stamina. Experience would be another large factor."

Minato nodded. "And where can they obtain these?"

"Training and mission."

"Right," Minato raised a finger. "But you missed something vital," Kakashi's puzzlement did not fade. "Age."

Finally the implication got through to the teen as his eyes widened in realization.

"Children have the innate ability to learn. The moment we were born, they would try to perceive everything around them. No matter if they grow up to be less intellectual, their desire to learn will not abate," Something flashed within Kakashi's eyes but Minato was too focused on his words that he could not take the time to identify it. "They learn faster with the right stimulation and motivation. Most students who chose to join the academy joined because they wanted to be ninjas. Either because they wanted to be cool or strong, they already started learning with that mindset and motivation. But that kind of mindset will not motivate them to learn for long. Not everyone at least. So to ensure that they still want to learn, to keep on learning and gain more experience, giving them a choice would suffice. If we give them something to be interested in, they would surely be more interested to learn and their growth would increase exponentially."

A crackle from Kakashi stopped Minato from his tirade. He blinked rapidly before realizing that he had been rambling nonstop. A sheepish chuckle escaped his lips as he sat back down on his chair. Wondering when he had gotten up in the first place.

"Your teacher side is raring it's head, Minato-sensei." Kakashi said, dark eyes squinting like crescent moon.

Minato fake coughed into his fist to hide his embarrassment. "Yes, well..." His sentence trailed as he tried to think up something to say.

Another crackled ripped from Kakashi's throat at the awkward sight of his teacher. "Does that mean you're still a child, Minato-sensei? Cause you still learn easily."

Minato groaned in exasperation. "Not what I meant Kakashi-kun."

This time, Kakashi flat out laughed. Minato glared at the teen but it had zero effect because there was no heat in them.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively before bowing. "Well, let's hear more of your genius reorganization of the Academy's curriculums when everyone has gathered. I don't think I can compute everthing you say alone."

Minato stayed silent. He did not want to open his mouth again after that embarrassing display. In front of his student no less.

Kakashi waved before leaving the room with cheerful goodbye.

Minato knew that the teen will not let the previous spectacle go. Just the thought of it caused him to slump in his chair once again.

His eyes settled upon the papers again and he steeled his determination. He will make the change. He could not allow the number of death to rise. A better environment for Naruto to learn would ease his heart as well.

* * *

It took several days, but his suggestion to change the Academy's curriculums was eventually accepted by everyone. It did not take long for Minato to shove his head in books and papers. He has so many plans in mind that could surely boost the younger generation's potential that for the past few days he had not been sleeping well.

So it was not a surprise that his mood was as high as the roots buried under the earth. Unfortunately, someone did not take the hint that he was not in the mood for human interactions.

So instead of greeting the old geezer, Minato focused his mind on the plans he was formatting.

He should discard the early graduate system. Considering that his purpose for the change was to ensure that the students learned as much as possible and gain experience, everyone should graduate at the age of twelve with no exception.

The old geezer coughed to catch his attention, but Minato ignored him.

He should also create two phases. Three years learning the basics of chakra control and taijutsu, and four years learning something they specialize in. Discovering their affinity should help them find their compatible training method and jutsu. He wants to add fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu as one of the possible courses that the students could choose. They may not have an expert yet in those two department, but at least there are some who knows alot about it. Summoning would be out of the question. Contracts are passed down to those who are trustworthy. If it got into the wrong hands...

"For someone who has rejected my suggestion in training the younger generation, you are very enthusiastic to create your own."

Minato paused on his writing as he finally raised his head to look at the old geezer in the eye. "Unlike you Danzo-san, I am not creating a killing machine but increasing their chances of survival when departing for missions." He held back the growl, but spat the words nonetheless.

Danzo raised an eyebrow as he stared at him with an unimpressed look. "I do not see the difference. It is merely an euphemism you are using Yondaime. In the end, ninjas are created to kill. Nothing more, nothing less."

Minato slammed the pen down as he glared at the man. Usually he would have more tolerance than that but his sleep deprived self was incapable of tolerating the man at the moment.

"Are you a ninja, Danzo-san?" The old man narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Of course you are, and yet why are you not in the frontline killing our enemies?" His glare intensified but Minato merely stare back at it evenly. "It seems like your long life have made you forget the true purpose of us ninjas in the Hidden Leaf Village. Ninja is an individual that protects the village and their country at the cost of their lives. We don't merely kill, we protect. Our priority is the safety of the people, not the death of our enemy. If you can't even understand something so simple, Danzo-san, then you have failed as a shinobi."

"You insolent --" His face was red and Minato could feel the rising malice from the man.

Not in the slightest bit deterred by the man's attempt at intimidating him, Minato answered his provocation with a burst of his own chakra. The old geezer stumbled back in surprise after being hit by Minato's heavy chakra.

Inside his head, he heard Kyuubi cackled in amusement.

The old geezer got back his composure and gave Minato a deathly glare which he returned. He has a plan to finish, he did not have time to listen to this attention seeking geezer. What the hell was his purpose in seeking Minato out anyway? Did he expect Minato to give him the green light in his inhuman training method just because Minato had changed the curriculums a bit. Dream on.

"Leave." This time Minato did not stop the growl that passed his lips.

The old man's eyes widened slightly at what he saw and swiftly left the room like he was never there in the first place.

Assured that the man has left the vicinity, Minato slumped down on his chair and sighed.

"Kyuubi..."

Your defenses are beginning to crumble. As much as it would bring me delight to see you burn, it would be a pain if you were to die.

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Right. Sleep."

* * *

Minato tilted his head to the left as a kunai passed by and embedded itself at the wall behind him. His mind was a little sluggish from the lack of sleep, so he did not know what he did wrong before finding Mikoto right in his face with a scowl.

Wisely, he took a step back.

"How many times have I told you not to teleport into the house like that?" Her voice was awfully chilly. The complete opposite of Kushina who showed her anger like wild fire ready to burn anyone who dares to anger her. Mikoto on the other hand froze those who anger her with her icy glare, chilling words and freezing quiet.

Hm. That's alot of cold synonymous words he's using.

A finger snapped in front of his face and he returned to reality. He plastered on a sheepish smile as he tried to explain himself. Even he did not expect to teleport in the Uchiha household, he was sure his initial direction was outside the house.

However, before he could explain or apologize, something barreled into him. Knocking him off his feet as he lost his balance and swayed to the left. Fortunately, before he fell on his behind, Mikoto caught him by his shoulder and waist.

He gave her a quick 'thank you' and shifted his gaze at the two little bodies hugging his legs. Chuckling lightly at the sight of the black and yellow fluff of hair, he kneeled and gave them a proper hug.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto squealed as the energetic little boy enthusiastically hugged his neck.

"Welcome, Mina-san!" Sasuke was a bit more subdued than Naruto, but energetic nonetheless as he hugged his sides.

"Yes, yes." He laughed as he patted their heads fondly.

"Now children, isn't there something you should do now that there is a guest in our home?" Mikoto said sternly, but there was a smile on her lips as warmth swam in her eyes at the sight.

The two little bodies he was hugging immediately released him.

"Plates!" Naruto exclaimed as he went to get the items.

"I'll get the cups." Sasuke muttered as he quickly grabbed a cup and began to set up the table.

"Had I interrupted your dinner?"

Mikoto waved her hand dismissively as she went back to the stove. "Nonsense, Minato-sama. We were waiting for Itachi and Fugaku, and hopeful that you would stop by as well."

"I see." Minato pulled himself up and sat at the seat that was usually reserved for him, at the edge of the table opposite of the head seat.

"Have you been eating well?"

"Hm? Yes..."

Mikoto turned from her work and gave him a disbelieving look. Instead of asking him again, her gaze turned to Naruto who was putting down the plates. "Naruto-kun, has your father been eating right?"

"Nope!" Came the cheerful reply.

Minato pursed his lips. The little traitor. Although he could not help but feel amused by the whole spectacle.

Mikoto turned her gaze back to him and he immediately said. "I'm fine."

Which did not convinced the woman as the look was still in place. "You're getting lighter Minato-sama. At this rate, I can even carry you like a princess." Her last sentence caused the kids to chuckles among themselves.

"Even before I lost weight, everyone can manhandled me if I let them," He said in his defense which was not much of a defense but true facts. "I'm a lightweight."

Mikoto huffed out a laughter as she began to distribute the rice and chicken flavoured curry (by the smell of it) onto all the plates equally. "You must be really tired if you actually admitted that you lost weight."

Minato silently groaned. He can not believe he fell for that. He must be really tired. Infact his vision was beginning to blur as he watched the children work. Or maybe they just moved that fast, in a way kids usually does when they are very excited.

A familiar flare of chakra alerted him of another's presence. Even before he came in, Minato greet the boy with a smile.

"Welcome back, Itachi-kun."

The boy looked a little surprise, but he soon got his composure back and bowed respectfully in greeting. "Good evening, Minato-sama."

Minato examine the boy's state and could not help but to grimace at sight of the bruises surrounding his arms, legs and face. Kakashi was not pulling his punches it seems. Not anymore at least.

Once the plates and cups were in place with food in front of them, everyone sat in their own seat waiting for the last member of the Uchiha family to arrive.

On his left was Naruto, counting Minato's fingers as he fiddle with them. On his right was Sasuke, talking excitedly about his day to itachi who tried his best to avoid talking about his own day. Mikoto who was sitting on the right of the head seat was lecturing him on self-care. He tried his best to make it seem like he was digesting her every words. It was peaceful. It even felt homely.

So it did not feel long when Fugaku finally enters the kitchen.

The man paused as he stared at Minato for a moment before slightly bowing his head. "Hokage-sama. I did not know you would be joining us today." He said before finding his seat at the head of the table.

"I didn't as well, it was unplanned," He smiled. "You don't need to be so formal Fugaku-san."

The man nodded as he thanked his wife for the meal. "Alright then Namikaze-san."

If he were a lesser man, Minato would have pouted but he was better than that so instead he gave the man a deadpan look. "Not what I meant."

Fugaku raised a brow in challenge. "What do you mean then, Namikaze-san?"

Now the man was just messing with him. He knows that Minato does not favour people calling him Namikaze. Not that he hates the name, he just did not favour it. He would always asks them to call him by his name. On rare occasions, Uzumaki. So when someone did call him by it, it was either because they were strangers, enemies or people trying to pick a fight (annoy mostly) with him.

"Ma, let's stop this staring contest," Mikoto waved towards the children who was watching their fathers' confrontation with rapt attention. "The children are hungry."

With a sigh, Minato broke their stare and plastered on his smile once again. Not that it was a hard thing to achieve since the look of disappointment on Naruto's and Sasuke's faces were quite amusing.

"Alright let's dig in everyone!" Mikoto said, clapping her hands together as they utter a 'thank you' for their meal.

* * *

"Itachi, Sasuke," Fugaku called which immediately got their attention. "Seems like Uzumaki-san won't be staying long. So please show him the way out later," His gaze turned to Minato, a fire in his eyes that Minato did not like one bit. "God knows he needs it. He looks like he's could be blown away by a gust of wind."

His face must have shown his indignant, because a second later the house was filled by laughter.

Oh, just because he was not usually petty, that does not mean he was not. Before he leave the house, he'll take a page out of his friends' book on pettiness and see how Fugaku likes it being blown away by a real tornado.

* * *

**Hello everyone,Tenebraelux here!****When I was writing this, I thought it was weird for the Daimyo to be guarded by genins. It's so weird and then Tobi just came out of nowhere and killed only one person that is not even considered important considering the person they were guarding? That's was just plain wtf. Maybe there's more to it that wasn't shown or I forgot but this is my take on that particular scene.****Anyway, I hope everyone is well. Especially in these times. Maintain social distance and take care of your hygiene. Although I don't know each one of you personally, it would be very disheartening to have one less person to read my story. So take care of yourself alright!****Thank you for reading. See you next time. TL out!**


	9. Goodbye Snake

Naruto - 1 year old

* * *

The edges of Minato's lips tugged downward as he scanned the piece of paper in his hands. The more he read, the more he felt the burning sensation within his stomach ignite. By the end of it, the paper was crumpled beyond recognition.

If anyone entered his office at that moment, they would've been alarmed at the sight of his demonic red eyes and claws. Which the latter immediately alerted him of his situation.

Minato sucked in a shuddering breath as he calmed his emotions. He felt the kyuubi cracking open an eye at the show of weakness. Fortunately, that's the only thing he does as he went back to his slumber.

Slumping back on his chair, Minato cringe at the pulsing pain of his hand. That moment of silent rage had cost him a portion of his hand. The skin burnt red by the corrosive trait of the Kyuubi's chakra.

It was a good thing he had created a seal that masks a shinobi's chakra around his office. If he had not developed such a useful seal, people would've kicked down his door everytime he let his emotion slip. That would have been costly. Very costly. Although he has to figure out a way to reduce Kakashi's anxiety about the new seal. Since if anything were to happen within the office, he would not be alerted by it. Though, the chances of anything happening within his own office is close to zero. Not that it will ease the teen's mind.

A sigh escaped his lips as he glance back at the crumpled paper. His thoughts traveled towards his mentor, Jiraiya. If he heard the news, he would be devastated. But if he didn't allow the man to join the operation, he would be angry and filled with regret. Both scenario has bad endings for his mentor.

Minato bit his lips as he tried to figure out a way to lessen the heartache his sensei will experience. He loves his mentor like a father, he didn't want to see the man hurt.

Another glance at the paper gave him an idea. It was naive, it was ridiculous and it does not befitted for someone who holds the title Hokage. But still he moves.

He reached for a pen and wrote his orders for Shikaku to follow. After he was finished, he summoned his frogs and asked them to be the messenger. This is precaution in case he failed.

Minato touched the floor with his bare hand and began to search for the person he was looking for. Hopefully this time the man didn't hide behind his sensor prevention seals. If Minato could develop it, so could he.

Minato's eyes brighten when he felt the chakra. It was dark, borderline sinister. It caused Minato to rethink his plan. But in the end he shook his head to disperse any doubt. Even though the probability of the plan to actually work was below 10 percent, Minato owe it to Jiraiya to put some effort.

He didn't have much hope. But he will try. Definitely.

* * *

Minato paused in front of a dango shop as he examined his surroundings. Clearly it was a very successful establishment, people going in and out of the shop with satisfied smiles on their faces.

With steady steps, Minato entered the shop. It wasn't long before people began to notice his presence. He smiled in greeting as they began to greet him with awe and excitement.

They offered him VIP seats, but he declined. His target was somewhere else, sitting at the edge of the shop with his apprentice. Minato approached the duo, one staring at him with shock and awe while the other older eyes observe him with indifference.

"How have you been, Orochimaru-san?" He greeted politely, stomping down the feeling of unease and rage in the presence of the snake genius.

"Just well." The man said politely but without a hint of respect, his snake like tongue poking out of his mouth at the 's' sound.

The girl beside him nudged the genius on his side, smiling apologetically towards Minato. "Sorry 'bout him, Hokage-sama. Orochimaru-sensei tends to do that alot." She chuckled sheepishly while said man rolled his eyes.

"May I have this seat?"

The girl waved her hand frantically as she nodded her head. "Sure, sure! Have a seat Hokage-sama."

"Thank you."

Orochimaru stared at Minato as he ordered his drink before turning towards his apprentice. "Anko-chan, I think it's time for you to work on that technique of yours you've been having a hard time with." He said with a smile.

The girl immediately looked disappointed, shifting her gaze from her mentor to the Hokage, silently pleading that he would allow her to stay but Orochimaru's gaze did not relent. In the end, she left relunctantly with a respectful bow towards Minato as her farewell.

However, before she left, Minato spotted a three tomoe symbol at the back of her neck. If it were not for his sharp eyes and the tendency to spot every detail, he would not have spotted it. And the sight placed a weight in his heart. He wondered how many has been in her shoe and yet has not been able to see the light of day again.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about, Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, no. I was just going out for some tea. Staying in the office for so long can be quite stifling." Minato nodded in thanks towards the waiter and took a sip at his green tea. A sigh in relief escaped his lips as the hot beverage slide down his throat.

"Hm, is that so?" His snake like eyes watched Minato as he drank his tea. "I would recommend the sweet dango, they are quite a delight after a hard day of work."

"Really?" Minato felt delighted at hearing that. He loves sweets. "Then I will order some." He called for the waiter again and wondered if he had ordered a little too much. It does not matter, the extras could be given to Mikoto as a peace offering for taking care of Naruto.

They sat in silence until his dangos came with colorful variety. The moment he took a bite at that beautiful green coloured dango, his mouth burst into flavour. His eyes widened in suprise and delight. He could not stop himself for having the other bite the moment he had swallowed the first.

Minato paused on his silent munching when he heard Orochimaru's suppressed laughter. He stared at the man in confusion, wondering if there was something funny to ignite his amusement.

"Did you know you make these little sounds when you are very happy with your food?" At Minato's confused look, he scoffed. "Of course not. The people around you must have not told you to ensure you did not stop."

Minato slowly turned his head to the side and found the women sitting beside their table cooing at each other while looking their way.

With every self-restraint he could mustered, Minato pushed down the heat that he felt was beginning to rise in his cheeks. His eating slowed but he did not stop. Better make it look like the Snake's comment did not effect him or embarrassed him. Although on the inside, he felt so embarrassed he feels like digging a hole and stay there for an entire month. Or maybe punching that smug look on the snake genius' face and see how he likes it without any teeth. He was looking way to satisfied in Minato's opinion.

"I heard that you were studying human bodies, Orochimaru-san?" Minato started, savouring the taste of the sweet, sweet delicious dango.

The amusement in Orochimaru's face faded as it turned blank. He looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. "Yes. The human body and brain is one of the most fascinating creation I have ever done research on."

"Hm. Is it for medical purposes?"

"You can say that," The man sip his tea, a smile slowly taking its place on his face. But it was not the kind of smile that shows happiness, instead it reveals something more sinister behind the skin of man. "Do you not wonder if immortality is possible, Hokage-sama?"

Kushina's face flashed through Minato's mind. With her comes the image of his parents, students and teammates. All those he had lost during his short life. Of course he had thought about it, a'What if'if they had not died or could not die. But there was nothing he could do to change that. Playing with life is a dangerous thing, something he knew that the genius snake was trying to do with the disappearance of the reanimation jutsu.

"Yes, it has come to mind once in awhile. But I do not dare to go deeper into that research subject. I don't think I have the dedication to give it my full attention," Minato said. "I'm sure with that kind of knowledge comes with a huge price. Although immortality is a stretch, it is a nice thought to have an elixir that can cure any wounds and illness."

Orochimaru nodded, the smile still in place. "I see. An elixir. Truly a nice thought."

From there they began to talk about various subjects. Mainly jutsus on how to improve them or create new ones when a thought flashed through their minds. It was a fun conversation. Alot of his friends were geniuses but none of them were researcher like Orochimaru or himself. So it was a nice change of pace. It was especially challenging trying to prove the other wrong or up one another. It certainly caused Minato to developed new ideas that he likes to try out when he has the time.

Eventually the topic of Immortality came back. But that was his fault for delving into the topic of medicine for future reference.

"Do you not want immortality, Hokage-sama?" Orochimaru's posture had become a little less tense since they started their conversation.

Minato was happy to learn that his social skills had not rusted too badly after a long amount of time being cooped up in his office. He was afraid that he has lost the ability to make people feel comfortable within his presence. Although he does not believe his friends statement when they say he was like the sun to them, he prided in his ability to hold a conversation.

In which he has to give the man a response to his question. Minato has to carefully chose his words, but it also has to be sincere. Orochimaru seems like the type to appreciate sincerity.

"Honestly, it's a tempting thought but my answer would be ano."

The man's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Why?" He leaned forward, eyes shining in interest. "As a researcher, I'm sure you would like to seek knowledge. There are so many undiscovered secrets that are waiting to be discovered, are you not interested?"

Minato hummed as he thought it over. If he were to be honest, he was very interested. A lifetime of learning everything he wants to know, discovering the secrets of the world, it was every researchers dream. However, immortality means eternal.

Just the thought of it caused a shiver to ran down his spine. In the end Minato shook his head. "No, I am interested," The man's smile widened. "But I do not wish for eternal life. I don't think I'm strong enough to watch everything I love wither and die before I do," The man's smile dampened, a bored look began to flash behind his eyes. "Orochimaru-san, everything has an end. What would happen when all the secrets of the world has been found? The world as we know it, is shockingly small. That journey to knowleged you seek will have an end but you shall remain," Minato smiled wistfully. "Don't you think the aftermath would be quite boring?"

Minato was relieved to find that Orochimaru looked quite thoughtful as he stared at him. He did not say a word so Minato saw it as his consent to continue.

"Our life is short compared to animals that could live over 200 years but it makes the things we discovered in life even more meaningful," He smiled. "I know a being who has lived for a very long time, although his words were twisted with insults but the massage was still delivered. Eternal life is not what human likes to romanticize about. There's nothing good about it because he has to tolerate being around humans for that much longer." He laughed lightly, recalling that conversation was so amusing.

Orochimaru finally spoke after his long silence. But it was only two words. "I see." His expression was blank, not allowing Minato to read his expression.

Minato hammered the last nail, hoping against all hope that his words would get through to the man. He hoped that he was not too late. Again.

"He also said that there can be no avoiding death," The man's eyes narrowed into slits. "You can escape it for however long you want but in the end, it's claws will clutched onto you. Because in the end, you are a living thing. Everything that lives will one day die."

They stared at each other for a long moment once Minato has uttered the words he wished to convey. It was like that for a few moments, creating a tense air within the shop. No one was courageous enough to break it, resulting in those who noticed the tense air to hold their breath in anticipation and anxiousness.

Fortunately, it was not long before Orochimaru broke it with a small crackle. "That's an interesting standpoint you have made, Hokage-sama."

Minato smiled, holding back his disappointment.

After that, they continued talking about anything and everything. Opening subjects that are rarely breached, but nonetheless it was eye-opening. Unfortunately, the day has to end.

Orochimaru stood from his seat and bowed his head slightly. "It was a pleasure talking to you," He turned and began to leave, not waiting for Minato's permission to do so. "It was unfortunate that I had not met you earlier, Minato-sama. Maybe it would've ended in a lighter note."

Minato waited until the man finally left the establishment before leaving himself with a box of sweets in hand. He walked until he reached an unpopulated area.

"Shiba-san," He called but instead of the grey dog, another that he did not expect appeared. "Pakkun, what happened to Shiba-san?"

The bulldog scoffed, rolling his dark eyes. "He's taking a nap," Under his breath, he uttered. "Let's see how he likes it when Kakashi reduced his intake of treats."

Minato smiled in amusement before dropping it at the reminder of his duty. "Pakkun, find Kakashi and tell him to send the signal out to everyone to get ready for an operation. Orochimaru is moving tonight."

Without another word, the dog disappeared in a poof of smoke. Minato took a minute to calm his raging emotions. He had failed. He was not able to stop Orochimaru from leaving himself. Words could no longer sway the man.

If only they had met earlier.

Calm yourself. Don't waste your time on the what ifs. Use what little brain cell you have to fix the present.

Minato gritted his teeth in frustration. Kyuubi's right. No time to regret. Using his chakra to sense his special kunais, he teleported towards his mentor.

Unsurprisingly, he found himself standing on top of the roof in the woman's hot spring section. Really, not a surprise. He glance down at his mentor who was ogling at the naked women with a wide grin on his face.

Minato surpassed a dissapointed sighed at the sight. There was no time for a lecture and it was a normal sight. Nothing odd about it. Although, that does not stop him from wishing his mentor to stop his endeavour.

"Jiraiya-sensei."

The man paused in his writing and looked up from his book towards Minato in puzzlement. His brows furrowed in question but his expression soon turns sober once he fully noticed Minato's face and tensed body languag. His previous delighted face vanished in favour of a dark look. He stored his book and began to stand.

Jiraiya approached Minato and touched his shoulder in a firm grip. "Let us handle this."

Minato could not see his face because it was intentionally hidden, but he knew it was one of betrayal, devastation and anger. "I'm sorry..." He uttered softly.

Jiraiya turned his head towards the sky and sighed. "No. I know you've tried your best, that's more than anyone was willing to give. Thank you. But now it's our turn."

Minato took out the paper from his pants pocket and handed it to Jiraiya's outstretched hand. "Be careful."

"With this many women waiting for me?" They were finally discovered or just Jiraiya since he was the one facing them. Minato was hidden behind the man's large figure. His mentor laughed boisterously. "There's no way I can leave this heavenly pleasure behind!"

The women began to shout and throws objects at them. Minato took it as his signal to leave. He teleported back into his office and slide down his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was mentally exhausted. A good nights rest would energize him, but the day has not ended yet.

"Took you long enough."

Minato opened his eyes and found Shikaku standing in front of his desk, alertness radiating from every inch of his body.

"I take it you have placed shinobis around the village in case something unexpected happens?"

Shikaku nodded as he handed him a paper. "Yes. However, if he still manage to escape, the most possible place would be here."

"The Iburi clan..." Minato tries recall what information he had on the clan. "The ability to turn into smoke."

"Yes. He has been caught interacting with them. Suspected he got test subject--" They both tensed at the the term. "From them as well. Their ability to turn into smoke would be the easiest way to escape. Although, I don't know how he's --"

"He can incorporate other kekkei genkai into himself."

Shikaku stopped and glance at Minato with an incredulous look. "How do you know?"

"It's what I got from our conversation. He was confident in his ability to escape. Or his abilities in general."

"That's what you've been doing the whole day?"

"I was not able to convince him..."

"Minato," Shikaku sighed. "You can't reason with that kind of man. The things he has done...he is driven. He's no longer reachable."

Minato pursed his lips as he nodded. "I know. I thought it was the least I could do for my mentor. But it's over now, Orochimaru has chosen his path and Konoha will eliminate him for his betrayal,"

He said resolutely. "Order the man to be extra vigilant in the Iburi clan area. They might help him escape. We cannot allow him to leave Konoha. If bringing him back alive is impossible, kill at sight. Alert the villagers of our operation. We must not allow a hostage situation to happen. If any wild experiments treaten the lives of the villagers, kill them. If words can still get through to them, subdue them. Tonight, one thorn of Konoha has to be plucked."

Shikaku bowed. "Understood. Don't stress yourself out too much, Hokage-sama." With that parting words, Shikaku left to do as he was commended.

Minato turned towards the large window, appreciating the peaceful sight before him. He clenched his fist in determination. He will not let his village be harmed again. It took longer then he thought, but one day all the thorns will be eliminated.

* * *

**TL: Hello again!****You know, if there's one thing that can make most people crazy about Naruto verse, it's their timeline. I'm going loco-choco here trying to piece the timeline together and tries to make sense of it. Key word, tries.****So I'm sorry if the timeline is a bit hazard but that's only because I found the original timeline hazard anyway. So to make sure your head is not about to explode, let's just think of this fic as an AU okay? Okay!****Thank for reading. See ya next time!**


	10. Goodbye Snake II

**TL: Just a short notice about something I have just realized while looking back at my other chapter.**

**I tend to switch 'Ninja' and 'Shinobi' like no ones business LOL. So sorry about that, I hope it doesn't irked you guys too much. I still don't know which one to use though, Ninja or Shinobi. Ugh, I'm in a conflict.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy the read. **

_

* * *

_

_'Shikaku, report on the situation.'_

_'Orochimaru's experiments have gone wild, targeting the civilians and destroying everything in sight.'_

Minato felt anger swell within his chest at the report. Beside him, he heard Inoichi grunted in slight pain. That caused him to snap out of it anger quickly. He can't allow his emotions to run free, especially in his situation with the Kyuubi since it can be toxic to those around him.

Minato squeezed his friend's shoulder in apology and took a deep breath to calm his raging heart.

_'Order our men to focus on protecting the civilians. I take it that the ones you have captured are no longer in their right minds?'_

_'No.'_

_'Then order our forces to kill them on sight. If you managed to capture one without casualty, send them immediately to the interrogation facility. We need to figure out how they came to be.'_

_'Understood.'_

Minato stopped the flow of his chakra towards Inoichi and gave the man a second to rest. Apologetically, he tries to lessen his friend's headache with the merger healing jutsu he knows.

"Are you alright?"

Inoichi snorted as he raised his helmet covered head. "Minato, are you serious? You are literally taking all the brunt here."

"Ah, yes but…being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra must be uncomfortable if not outright painful."

The blond man waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, it's uncomfortable. But to tell you the truth, it's better than the killer headache I got from using this technique for more than 10 seconds."

Minato couldn't help but to smile fondly at his friend. He says that, but Minato knows that maintaining contact with so many people strained his mind. Kyuubi's yin chakra allows them to contact more people telepathically and stretched their time limit from ten seconds. On the downside, Minato had to bare most of the burden. But unlike Inoichi, he was used to the Kyuubi's chakra.

Normally, an average ninja would not be able to withstand such an acidic chakra flowing through their system. But with Minato's consistent help in maintaining control over the amount his gives, it won't endanger his friend's life. A little uncomfortable but not life threatening. Although, it was still stressful on their mind.

"Can you link to the captains?"

"Yeah. Ready when you are, Hokage-sama."

Minato placed his hand back on the blond's shoulder and closed his eyes in concentration. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra began to flow within him and carefully, he maintained a significant amount to not overwhelm his friend.

_'To all captains, protection of the civilians shall be top priority. If you spot Orochimaru's experiments, eliminate on sight. However, I trust you to follow your own judgement if anything unexpected happens.'_

He couldn't really hear their response but their feelings were easily conveyed. Minato was about to disconnect from Inoichi again when one of the ninja's probed their telepathic link to gain his attention. Minato allowed their voice to flow into his mind.

_'Hokage-sama! We have spotted a group of Orochimaru-sama's experiments making their way to the Uchiha compound!'_

Minato silently cursed at the news. He should have expected that move. It seems like targeting the civilians were not enough, so Orochimaru target his son as well.

_'Understood,'_ Inoichi did not waste time to find the person he was looking for. _'Fugaku-san, a group of experiments are making their way to your compound. I trust that you can handle it with your team?'_

_'Who do you take me for? We will handle things here. Mikoto won't let anything happen to the kids.'_

_'I will take your words for it, Fugaku-san.'_

Minato came back to reality. "Inoichi, connect me to Jiraiya-san next, please."

_'Minato?'_

_'Have you found Orochimaru?'_

_'We got held back by his experiments but we should be able to corner him in a moment.'_

_'Be careful, the structure of the tunnels aren't as strong as they used to be. He may use explosives.'_

_'Got it. We're in front of the door now.'_

Giving half his attention to the situation with his mentor, Minato allows the other half of his attention to scan the village with his sensory ability. He can feel Orochimaru's chakra at the place where Jiraiya has him cornered. It means that he has not escape yet. But for some reason, he got an ominous feeling about the situation. His instinct was screaming in alarm but he could not decipher it.

Was there something he had missed?

_'Shit!'_

_'Sensei?'_

_'The old man hesitated and allowed Orochimaru to blow up the place and escape. Damn, the crazy bastard! Doesn't he care that he's in the tunnel as well?!'_

Minato bit his lips as he tries to think up a plan. Orochimaru never allows himself to be in danger. He fears death, so it didn't make sense that he would explode the place. Although he did consider the possibility, he did not think the man would actually do it. That could only mean that he has something else up his sleeves.

_'How did he escape?'_

_'He molted like some kind of creepy snake. So that must mean he's still lurking around here.'_

_'I can still feel him.'_

_'Yeah, I got that.'_

Minato held his breath as he waits for Jiraiya to response.

_'There!'_

It seems like Jiraiya managed to catch Orochimaru but he could feel the hesitation in the man's action to land the final blow. Minato sympathize with his hesitation. Orochimaru was one of his oldest friend and this betrayal hurts deeper than any physical wound. However, he is a ninja of the hidden leaf. He has his responsibility and it is not a choice.

_'Jiraiya-sensei.'_

His stern reminder was the only thing Jiraiya needed to hear before his hesitation dissipate.

_'Thanks, Minato.'_

_'Your welcome --'_

Minato winched when another voice intervened in their communication. The only person he kept an open link to were Shikaku and Kakashi. Since the mental voice sounded young, it must be Kakashi.

_'Kakashi --'_

He wanted to reprimand the boy for interrupting, but stopped himself when he processed the panic in his student's mind.

_'Sorry. But Orochimaru is here. He had already killed everyone in the Iburi clan except for one girl. He has her as his hostage.'_

Minato's thought went silent as Inoichi cursed loudly.

_'Are you pursuing him right now?'_

_'Yes. Kinoe is here too.'_

Silence greeted his mind as every thought that was unnecessary at the moment were pushed aside. It was like a switch had been turned on. He recalls all the signs that had led to such an error. The civilians. Jiraiya's operation. His son. Everything was done to distract him. Distract his senses.

The Orochimaru that Jiraiya had caught was definitely the traitor, but a shadow of himself. Orochimaru must've had more chakra and kept it hidden by maintaining the same amount for the past year to avoid Minato's detection. A shadow clone or a copy created just for the purpose of obscuring his sensory ability.

To think that Orochimaru had planned his escape that far ahead...

He had decided in his betrayal since the very beginning. He already knew how Minato would react and he did not underestimate Minato one bit.

Now that Minato had been warned about Orochimaru near the Iburi clan territory, he can feel the ninjas that were supposed to guard the Iburi clan had flicker out of existence. The only one left were Kakashi, Kinoe, the hostage and the traitor.

They were tricked.

_'Sensei, he's in sight with the hostage. '_

Minato frowned, staring at the wall in thought. His thought process got halted midway when he felt the fear crossing through him from Kakashi.

_'Kakashi, throw the kunai.'_

_'_The teen hesitated for a moment, but accepted the order nonetheless._ 'Ri-right.'_

_'Shikaku, I'll leave the rest to you. '_

_'Be careful.'_

_'Right.'_

Minato squeezed Inoichi's shoulder in reassurance before teleporting towards the gift he gave to Kakashi.

Instantaneously, he appeared at another location, sensing his student, Orochimaru and two others nearby. Although he wasn't directly above Orochimaru as he had expected, he was still close enough to touch him.

His body was already moving even before his feet touched the ground. Orochimaru had brought his knees upwards, intending to kick Minato directly in the stomach but in the last second, Minato managed to twist his body around and slightly touched the Sannin's sleeves.

Orochimaru managed to escape but it was pointless. The man glared at Minato with his kunai near the hostage's neck, daring him to attack. Unfortunately for him, Minato had dealt with many similar situation as this. With his speed, it does not matter. The moment he touched his enemy, he was in control.

Minato felt the light tugged of his chakra and he was beside Orochimaru once again. He brought his hand forward and land a hit under the man's chin. The shock caused the betrayer to release his hostage which Minato make full use of the opportunity to flung her towards Kakashi and Kinoe who caught her easily.

Orochimaru allowed the momentum to carry his body back and flip away to create some distance between them. It does not change his situation however as Minato appeared beside him instantaneously to give him the final blow. But it never connected as something unexpected happens just before Minato could pierced his kunai into the man's throat.

Orochimaru's body dissolved right before his eyes and turns into formless smoke, leaving behind his clothing like a snake shading it's skin.

Minato bit back his surprise and sharpened his senses. He tries to teleport towards the traitor once more but he only meets air. Clearly his mark still works but since he's practically fighting air, his usually quick disposal method won't cut it. He needs a new strategy.

Minato perked up in alarm when he felt several new presences began to emerge from the forest. He turned towards the teens and quickly informed them of the new threat.

Hundreds of snakes appeared from within the forest and began to attack the teens. Kakashi took the offence while Kinoe took the defence with the girl standing protectively behind his back.

Minato was about to help them when the wind around him began to twist in a dome, cutting his sight of the three teens. Seems like Orochimaru intends to fight him alone. He could give the man that. Minato trust Kakashi and Kinoe to take care of themselves. They've dealt with worse things. Dealing with Orochimaru was more important and with him gone, surely the snakes would follow.

Orochimaru's smoky face appeared, taunting him with that arrogant smug of his that Minato could not help but to stab, even though he knew it would uselessly phase through it.

Minato tensed as the air began to thicken. A small inhale of the air told him quickly that Orochimaru had poisoned it. Minato regulate his breathing to lessen the spread of the poison, trusting the Kyuubi to handle it while he takes care of the traitor.

Seeing that the poison wasn't working as fast as he had thought, Orochimaru began to physically attack him with a sword that had easily broke through his normal kunai like paper. The only thing that didn't break easily was his special kunai that was protected by his seals, giving it excellent durability to ensure its survival in extreme circumstances.

Minato was not thrilled by his situation.

In the dome of smoke, Minato was forced to fight in the enemy's territory. A situation that no ninja wants to deal with. Although Orochimaru was known for his excellent ninjutsu, his kenjutsu is not something to scoff about. Minato could deflect all of his fatal blows but sometimes stray attacks would break his defense and nicked his body. The wounds weren't deep or serious but considering who he was fighting, it would be if he left it alone. So the first thing his has to do is destroy Orochimaru's advantageous situation.

Minato tapped into his chakra reserves and released it in waves, making it strong enough to create a strong gust of wind to disperse the wall of smoke. It'll only give him a moment to act but a moment is always crucial in a ninja's life.

Minato gave half of his concentration towards his empty right hand while the other half at his enemy. Since physical attacks won't work, he needs a different approach. He can't allow Orochimaru to escape.

In theory, it should work the same as his rasengan. The constant rotation to create the perfect form of chakra transformation could be the deciding factor of making his plan a success. Not just from manipulating the chakra from within him, but also the surrounding wind.

Minato teleports towards Orochimaru again and noticed how close he was to the teens. He did not waste any time thrusting his right hand into the smokey form of the traitor, focusing his chakra to manipulate the air around it into sucking the smoke like a vacuum.

Orochimaru screamed as he tries to get away from the rasengan that was beginning to take shape with his smoke body as a catalyst. He wasn't dumb enough to allow it to go further than a few milliseconds, but it was enough to force him to become tangible again, avoiding a fate of being sucked into the spontaneous black hole.

The moment Orochimaru became tangible again, Minato was there to give him the blow to the chest. He was sure that he had aimed at the throat, but it seems like even with the pain, Orochimaru was still able to protect himself from taking the death blow.

Minato jerked to the side -- right hand still maintaining the mini air vacuum with some of Orochimaru's smoke essence and left hand pulled away from the stabbed body -- when the genius man opened his mouth to reveal a white snake with a sword in it's mouth aiming the sharp point towards his head.

He fall back between Orochimaru and the teens, in fear of Orochimaru taking advantage of the occupied teens.

Between himself and Orochimaru, the former was in a better shape. The parts that he had managed to take from Orochimaru's smoke form seems to be his entire left arm, causing it to bleed profusely at the ragged rip along with his chest. Although this breath was coming out harshly, he didn't seem to really mind the injuries. He merely smiled smugly.

Minato narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw that there was not a hint of fear in the traitor's eyes. It only ever watched him in curiosity. The man was hiding something and if that were the case, he had not figured it out yet. At the moment, it does not matter. His mission was to kill or detain Orochimaru. Other problems will be dealt with at the later time.

A moment later, he understood the ease within the man as the stabbed wound had already began to stop bleeding. His missing arm was swarming with snakes, replacing it at a rapid rate.

Immortality. That was his main research subject. It seems like his research had bore some fruits, giving him the ability to regenerate at an incredible speed -- something similar to Tsunade's 'Strength of a thousand seal' -- but Minato doubted that it was the immorality he wanted. Most human would die for such an ability but it seems like Orochimaru does not fear pain but time.

He stored that observation at the back of his mind for another day and focused on finishing the battle quickly. Something he specialized in, even if his opponent possessed semi-immortality. He may possessed advance healing, but would he still be able to heal if the hits comes faster than the time he could heal himself?

Let's find out.

Minato increased the potency of his mini air vacuum and compressed the air to the point it disperse in a small 'pop'. With his other hand free, Minato summoned five more of his special kunai and threw it towards Orochimaru in a circular formation.

"This is the end," He appeared behind the man a second later. "Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three."

* * *

Minato stared at the unconscious man for a moment before approaching him cautiously. He crouched beside the man and raised his hand in preparation to make seal that suppress the man's chakra.

He placed the seal on Orochimaru's chest since it was the only place that revealed enough skin. Once he had placed the seal, he allowed half of his attention to be directed towards the teens. Just as he had expected, the snakes had began to diminished in number. A moment later, the only ones left were the three teenagers, Minato and the traitor.

They all looked like they could use a nap after such a long day.

"Kinoe-kun," He called out to the teen, causing the poor child to jumped in startlement. "Can you create some binding for him, please?"

The teen oblige without a question, his usually blank face drained of colour and a sign of distress wrinkled at the edge of his eyes. The girl who was beside him, clutched his sleeves in a death grip, body trembling like a leaf and eyes shining in tears. Kakashi seems to be the calmest among the impromptu team, eyes analyzing his surroundings for any more unexpected threat. However, even he had a little trouble hiding his shaking hands by his side.

He wished he could comfort them, but that has to wait in favour of his responsibility.

Ensuring that the wood was hard enough to temporary detain Orochimaru, Minato did not waste a second to begin writing seals around it as well to ensure that it would hold.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he turns to the distress teens. His eyes lingers on the girl but did not let it stay in hopes of not scaring her away.

"Let's go back home." He said gently, hoping that his soothing voice would reassure them of safety.

The girl released a strangled sob at the sight of his face. She hid her face behind Kinoe's shoulder, hiding the tears that were beginning to trickle down her face.

"Ev-everyone's dead!" She cried, clutching the boy harder. "My home is gone!"

Minato frowned as he raised his head towards the general direction of the Iburi Clan. He widened his senses and was dismayed at what he found. There was not a single survivor that had escaped Orochimaru's massacre. The girl was the only one left.

Within a second, he searched his memories for a safe heaven for the girl to live in. There were plenty of good orphanage in the village. Hopefully she would --

"You can stay with me, Yukimi-san." Kinoe offered, concern painting his usually blank face in bright red.

The girl's harsh sobbing stopped. Slowly, she raised her head and stared at the boy as hope began to shine within her dark eyes.

"Can I really?"

Kinoe nodded, managing to send her a small reassuring smile. "Of course. You are my sister."

That managed to bring a smile on her face as she hugged the boy tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" Her voice was filled with delight and hope as she repeat those words of appreciation countlessly

Minato watched the scene with a smile, happy that at least there was a little spark of good in this tragic night. He wished it could be applied to others.

Although he has some questions such as since when Kinoe had a sister and more importantly what Orochimaru was really planning, they were all tired. Questions can be answered later, the kids need to rest after such an ordeal.

So with that in mind, Minato brought them all home and hand Orochimaru over to his furious ex-teammate and solemn ex-teacher. Unfortunately for Minato, his night has not ended yet.

* * *

Minato released a sigh of relief once he hit the bed. He curled around Naruto in a gentle embrace and absorbed the warmth of his sleeping child. The assurance that he son was truly safe and in his arms were the final trick to allow his body to loosen it's tense posture.

He's been on edge for the past months, worrying and planning for the operation to detain Orochimaru. He hated the fact that his worst fears came to life as the man still managed to do all the things he tries to circumvent from happening. At the very least his careful planning managed to prevent any death from happening within the village and the most important thing was that Orohimaru had been captured and guarded carefully in the Hazuki Castle.

He hopes that they would not underestimate the man. He spent a few hours drilling into the chief responsible for him to not ever let his guard down. From what he can see from his short visit, some of them tends to slack. Hopefully, Jiraiya's constant visits would keep them on their toes. But if something did happen, his seal on Orochimaru will alert him. He will ensure that man stays imprisoned as long as he was able.

Although there were quite a few number of casualty on our side, the same could not be said about the mountain clan. It was unfortunate that the Iburi clan had perished in their ignorance, but he can't fault them for trying to find a way to survive.

If only he had extended his hands earlier...

**_I am beginning to think that you have a severe case of masochism, Yondaime._**

Minato suppressed a flinch at the sudden intervention of another's voice invading his thoughts. He released a sigh at the comment, absently brushing through Naruto's blond lock of hair.

"As much as you like to believe that --"

A scoff.

"-- it's a fact that I could've avoided this senseless massacre if I had just warned them earlier."

**_If my memories serve me right, and it always does, you were busy trying to keep yourself from dying after that Night's ordeal. If you're stupid enough to believe that isn't important enough to keep your attention away from a clan that wanted to remain hidden than you are more of a fool than I had thought._**

Minato ignored the constant insult in the Kyuubi's words. By then he was used to it. He would rather analyse the hidden meaning within those words instead. Whether it was true or not was another story.

"I would not have thought you would care." He smiled softly when Naruto nuzzle closer to his chest.

**_You're constant nonsense of gibberish thoughts does not allow one to rest peacefully._**

Minato hummed, not wanting to respond to that. Instead he sent a small wave of appreciation towards the great beast. "Thanks." As crude as the Kyuubi's words were, it helped to reassure some of the storm in his heart.

That got him another scoff disdain. **_Think what you want but I will not allow my vessel to die because of his own idiocy. It's been a week since this body had rest so if you truly do not have a death wish, I advice you to sleep. If not, I will knock you out myself_**

Minato chuckled slightly in amusement before calming his breath. With Naruto safe in his arms and he was surrounded by the feeling of 'home', it wasn't long before he fell into slumber.

* * *

**TL: Hey there! I'm back with another chapter.****Did you guys expect the twist??? Hehe. Don't worry, this will not be the last time you'll see Orochimaru. I mean, this is Orochimaru we're talking about, the guy is a sneaky bastard with a brain.****To tell you the truth I didn't know how to go with this chapter. I nearly foregone it entirely. I wanted Jiraiya to handle Orochimaru like he had promised in the last chapter but than it would be too easy and it would nit flash out Orochimaru character as much. I wanted to show his devious, cruel, and smart side. I wanted him to be a threat not just for his ex-teammates but also the population.****Another thing I struggle with in this chapter is the fight scene. Minato is the type to go for the kill so it would always be a fast paced fight. But with Orochimaru stealing Yukimi's ability to turn into smoke, the fight got prolonged. Now that I think about it, that's one of the ways to counter Minato. I mean if he can't touch you, what can he do... well, before he creates a jutsu or seal to handle you that is. Lol.****Also I'm gonna apologize now if my understanding of jutsu is wrong. My ignorance is noted.****Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a follow, favorite or comment on your way out.****PS. I live writing Kyuubi. It's so fun writing his passive aggressive words.****Bye! **


	11. Naruto's Hellish Training

**_Naruto - 9 years old_**

* * *

Minato hummed a tune as he washed the dishes that had been piling up for the past two days. He had the day off, so he was not in a hurry to finish his chores.

Since he had nothing planned, maybe he could go out with Naruto. Usually he would spend the day developing his jutsu, but Naruto has been wanting to spend a whole day with him lately. Truthfully, he missed spending time with his son. Now that Naruto is old enough to walk around the village on his own, he has always been out to play or train with his friends.

It was a little lonely coming back home to an empty house.

Minato wiped the last plate of its bubbles and began to stack them on the selves when suddenly, Naruto came running into the kitchen with a look of excitement.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!"

"Yes, yes?" Minato responded without stopping his hands from working.

"I found one of kaa-chan's fuinjutsu book!"

Minato railed back a little when said book was shoved infront of his face. His eyes squinted as he tried to read the cover of the book. Key word tried, because there was nothing he could indicate that the book belongs to Kushina.

"Hm. How do you know it belongs to kaa-chan?"

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. He pulled the book back and scanned the cover intensely. Minato placed the last of the dishes into the selves and wiped his hands with a towel. He stirred Naruto into the living room.

"But it says right here!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing towards the blank and brown cover book. Minato stared at it, not seeing what he son was trying to show him. "Kushina's badass fuinjutsu book to Naruto!"

Minato still could not see it, no matter how hard Naruto asked him to look. "Well, with that kind of title, it's surely written by kaa-chan."

"Why can't you see it?" Naruto asked in puzzlement.

Minato studied the book, turning it over and brightened at the sight of a seal. He chuckled as he began to examine it. "It seems like kaa-chan placed a seal to disguise the book from anyone but Naruto." He quickly teleported into his room to fetch his sealing kit, and came back in a flash.

"Why would she do that?" Naruto watched his father in curiosity, eyes moving back and forth following his hand work.

"Safety measures. Who knows what kind of jutsu she has stored in here."

Naruto perked up in excitement at the word jutsu. "Do you think there's an exploding jutsu in there?! Like Sasuke's Fire Ball jutsu?"

Minato chuckled as he made the last stroke to break the seal. "Maybe. Let's find out --" His hand touched the edge of the book, ready to turn it over, but before he could Naruto snatched it away.

Minato stared at his son in bewilderment. Noting that Naruto looks like a cute dragon protecting it's precious treasure from the bandits.

"No! Kaa-chan said to not let anyone look!"

Minato smiled patiently. "I'm sure there's exception..." He reached over, intending to do what he had started a moment ago.

Naruto jumped back with the book in hand before Minato could reach him. Minato looked up at his son with a frown.

"Naruto..." He called softly. He was seriously curious at what Kushina had wrote in the book. Wondering if the jutsu she had used to split the kyuubi was written in it. Even if there wasn't, he still wanted to know what other jutsu she was developing without his knowledge.

As time passed on their unintentional staring game, his curiosity has reached a dangerous level and his son was preventing him from abating it.

Unfortunately, he must've given something away on his thoughts as Naruto turned and bolted, screaming a loud and resounding, "No!"

"Naruto!" Minato immediately give chase. He had to hand it to his son, his ability to dodge and escape his grasp was on the level of a slippery eel. The tight spaces were an advantage Naruto quickly learns to utilize.

In the end, Minato gave up on the chase and flicker behind Naruto, startling the boy to the point he fell on his arse. Minato saw his opening and swiftly snatched the book out of his son's grasp.

"That's cheating, Tou-chan!" Naruto whined, winching in pain as he rubbed his butt. "I can't believe you use flicker!"

"All fair in love and war."

"That sure is some twisted love!"

Minato resisted the urge to laugh at his son's indignant exclamation but failed horribly when a chuckle escaped him. This was met with the expected glare and furious pout from Naruto.

"Ma…ma, Naruto. Just a little peak," Seeing that his son was still angry, Minato tries to compromise with him. "Who knows, I might be able to help you in understanding your kaa-chan's awful writings."

Naruto pursed his lips as he furrowed in deep thought. His scrunched up face almost sent Minato chuckling again but he resisted the urge. No need to put more oil in his son's ire. A moment later, he groaned dramatically and plopped down onto the nearest couch.

"Fine!" He whined. "I can't understand half of what she wrote anyway! So you better teach me, tou-chan!"

Minato smiled as he sat beside his son. "It's a promise." Naruto held out his pinky and Minato played along with the childish vow. His amusement increases when he heard his son singing the pinky song. "Did you learn that from Sakura-chan?"

"Yup!"

"What did you guys promise?"

"That she --" Naruto abruptly cut off his sentence before he could finish it. He glared at his father furiously, hand covering his mouth.

Minato laughed as he ruffled Naruto's blond locks. "You're doing great!"

Naruto grumbled incoherently under his breath. With one last indignant huff, he pointed towards the book in Minato's hands and glared.

Shaking his head in amusement at his son's adorable antics, Minato opened the book. He reeled back in shock when something colourful exploded in his face.

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh his head off. Minato blinked away the powder that was caught in his eyes and glance at Naruto in bemusement. He turned his attention back towards the book and couldn't help but to smile at the large scribble words.

_GOTCHA! - K_

He chuckled under his breath before making his way towards the kitchen to retrieve a wet cloth to wipe the colourful powder undoubtedly on his face. He returned to the living room to find Naruto finally calming down from his fit of laughter. Although he still hiccups occasionally, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

Minato sighed, taking his seat beside Naruto once again. "I hope this isn't hard to get rid off." He said, tugging at his tainted blond locks in dismay.

"I'll help you with that!" Naruto cheerfully offered, eyes shining in mirth at the sight of his father.

Minato scoffed before ruffling his son's hair once again, but a little roughly. "You would know how to, now would you?"

He felt both exasperated and amused at his son's fondness in pranking others behind his back. He completely got that from his mother, that's for sure. Maybe he should've reeled back on the stories of all her mischievous adventures. For some odd reason, Naruto sees it as a challenge.

Naruto squealed, batting his hand away. When Minato paused for a moment, Naruto saw his chance and pounced at Minato. With a gasp of surprise, Minato fell back on the couch.

"Come on, tou-chan! Let's look at the book!" Naruto said impatiently.

Minato pushed them upwards. Naruto sat in his lap to get a better look at the book in his hands. Slowly -- just to tease his son a little -- he opened the book. When he read the first page, his eyebrows shot up behind his bangs.

Kushina, you're crazy.

He scanned the book a little too quickly, ignoring Naruto's protest as he went through the pages at a high speed. His eyes flickers to every word, symbol and diagram. Feeling mildly impressed and insanely proud at the woman he considered his equal.

Kushina wasn't hailed as a genius Fuinjutsu master just for the pretty titles. No way would she accept it if that were the case.

He felt a little envy at the fact that she hadn't taught him half of the seals in the book. The thought caused fondness to swell in his chest as he realize why she hadn't taught him. She didn't exactly hide her disappointment at being unable to master Rasengan. Teasingly, she blamed his teaching skills for her inability. But one thing is for sure, she was still salty about that fact and sometimes Kushina can be quite immature when she wants to be. This must be her revenge against him.

"Tou-chan!"

Minato paused in motion of flipping to the next page when a tiny hand pressed onto the book. He looked down to find Naruto glaring up at him in disapproval.

"Unlike you tou-chan, I don't get half of the things kaa-chan wrote in there. I don't even get her handwriting," He huffed in exasperation, a pout appearing between his whiskered cheeks. "So you gotta explain to me. Slowly!"

Minato bit back an amused laughter, slowly flipping the pages back to the beginning. "Okay, okay. My bad. Got a little excited there."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Minato wondered if he learned the gesture from Shikamaru. "Jeez, tou-chan, you can be such a kid sometimes."

At that statement, Minato did laughed aloud. Naruto joined him not even a second later.

* * *

Minato stared down at his son in amusement. The boy was laying on the grass at the back of their home, panting hard with his eyes blown wide in shock and fear. The sight caused him to chuckle, resulting in the expected glare directed towards him.

"Are you alright, Naru-chan?" He said his name in sing-along tone.

"I've heard the stories..." Naruto began slowly, glare still on his father. "I can't believe Kaka-nii was right!"

Minato stared at him, feeling a little confused. What could he be talking about, he wonders. And what does Kakashi has anything to do with their training?

Naruto's expression turns from an irritated glare to an incredulous frown. "And you don't even realize it?!" He exclaimed dramatically, rolling around in the grass to emphasized his incredulous feeling.

Minato has no idea what could be the cause of such a reaction from his son, but his antics always made him smile. Naruto can be such a silly child sometimes.

He gave Naruto some time to allow whatever frustration within him to leave his body. Once the boy has calmed down, minato crouched beside him and poked his pouting cheeks.

"What are you pouting for, Naruto?" He picked up the two fallen paper beside his son and held it up to show it to him with a smile. "Look! You managed to insert chakra in the paper and it split in two. That means you have an affinity with wind, like me."

That reminder quickly brought the bright smile back onto Naruto's face. It was amazing how his face lit up in delight after a moment of gloom. The transition was as abrupt as his change of mood.

Naruto jumped to his feet and snatched the paper from his father's hand, jumping around in his excitement.

"This is so cool! I'm like tou-chan! Yay!"

Minato couldn't help but to laugh when Naruto began that weird worm dance of his when he was excited about something. He felt a mixture of fondness and embarrassment at the sight. Hopefully, Naruto would leave the habit behind once he was older. If not for his father sake, then for himself.

Once Naruto's excitement had lessen significantly, he clapped his hands loudly to catch his attention.

"Okay, let's not waste anymore energy," He picked two fallen leaves from the ground and hand one over to Naruto, who took it with a wary expression. "It's nice and all to know about your affinity, but first you need to learn control." He placed his leaf on his unprotected forehead and allowed it to stay there with his chakra. "This is what you're going to do. Focus your chakra on a single point to make the leaf stay in place. Once you manage this, we'll go to the next step."

Naruto stared at his leaf and slowly placed it on his forehead. His face scrunched up in concentration. Slowly, he released his hold on the leaf, only to pout in dissapointment when it fell. Naruto snatched the leaf from the air with a scowl and repeated the action. The result did not change the second time he does it. By the tenth time he tries it, Minato noticed that the distance between them had become wider.

Minato stared at his son in bewilderment. "Why do I get the feeling that you're getting further away from me?" He asked. He wasn't shouting but loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "In case you do anything funny."

Minato frowned, tilting his head to the side as he tries to recall if he had done anything '_funny_'. "I don't recall doing anything funny though?"

"It's sarcasm, tou-chan! Sasuke taught me it," He flailed his arms around. "And I'm talking about what you did earlier!"

"When I transform?"

Naruto pointed a finger accusingly. "Into a lion! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Language. And it's a liger."

Minato reminds himself to search the person who has been cursing infront of Naruto. 2 possible candidate already appears in his mind.

"Anyway, it's just a liger Naruto, it won't hurt you." He said placatingly.

"That's not what it's sharp teeth told me."

"Don't be silly, they don't eat humans." Well, there are rare cases but let's not mention that to his already terrified son. Now he feels guilty. He didn't know Naruto has a fear of liger.

"Kaka-nii told me he almost got bit by one."

Minato didn't remember anything of the sort. Maybe Kakashi just didn't inform him of that tad bit, or maybe he's just messing with Naruto to scare the boy.

"Kakashi doesn't like cats much. Maybe he's the one to pick the fight."

Naruto's suspicious glare did not lessen at his attempt of reassurance. Usually he was better than this, he wonders what went wrong this time.

"Okay, okay," Minato raised his hand in defeat. "I won't do it again. So how about you keep on practising, and when you manage to do it, I'll teach you how to walk on trees."

Naruto's suspicion immediately evaporated as his face brightened at Minato's offer. "Really?! That's something they will only teach us next year!" He rolled on his feet giddily, eyes shining as bright as the blue sky.

Minato laughed lightly at the quick change of his mood. It was so easy to make his son forget about the reason for his ire. "Well, no one says that you can't learn it early."

"Yes!" Naruto punched the air in his excitement. "Later I can also walk on water, right?"

"Yes. But first," He pointed towards the scrunched up leaf in Naruto's hand. "Master the leaf."

Naruto looked down at his hand, and chuckled sheepishly. He threw the destroyed leaf away and picked up a new one. "I'm going to master it in a day! " He said with determination.

Minato smiled. Inwardly he realize that he has to make ramen for dinner. He'll have to comfort his son when dinner comes. Naruto's determination is very inspiring and adorable, but he knows that Naruto would not be able to achieve it in a day. Not because he lack trust in Naruto of course. He believes that one day Naruto will surpass him. But at the moment, he is still very young and his chakra pool is very large compared to even those who possessed a huge amount of chakra. Naruto will have difficulty in learning the basic of chakra control and ninjutsu as a whole, but with his guidance, he'll make sure his son gets to learn as much as he wants.

He can't wait to teach him the rasengan when he's older. The thought of the things they can invent together when that time comes made him smile.

* * *

**TL: Khahaha. After the previous heavy chapter, here is some fluff! I had too much fun writing this. Minato's and Naruto's personality just bounced off of each other so much that even I laugh at certain scene. The only thing missing is someone with Kyuubi's personality to become their boke. Someone better take up that role when Naruto is older.****Also, I'm a firm believer that all smart people have their own unique (weird) Quirk. Seriously, Minato for all his genius is so silly sometimes.****Ps. Thank you for all the comments!****Please leave a comment, favorite or follow on your way out!****Thank you for reading!****See ya! **


	12. Hyuuga Affair

**TL: Hello! This is the prologue for the mini arc [Hyuuga Affair].**

**For more author's words, it shall be at the end note.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Naruto - 3 years old_**

* * *

With a satisfied hum, Minato slowly sip his green tea and released a blissful sigh. The warm liquid slowly trickles down his throat, warming his body from the cold morning air. His eyes glanced down at the plate full of beautifully craftedNerikiridesserts. There were various kinds of shapes such as snowflakes, white rabbits, snow mountains, snowmen and mini dolls in a white kimono. It was a little too perfect actually, making it seems like he was eating art rather than sweets.

Although that fact does not stop him from piercing into one of the white rabbits and plopped it into his mouth. Another hum escaped his throat as the wonderful flavour of white bean paste exploded within his mouth. He had to consciously restrain himself from devouring the sweets, knowing he still had an image to maintain.

He raised his head to the woman over watching their children playing in the garden near the pond and called out to her.

"Himari-san!" His friend turned a curious gaze towards him, but kept an eye out on the children nonetheless. "Your sweets are as delicious as ever."

The compliment caused her to smile modestly. "Thank you for your generous compliment, Minato-sama." She responded with a slight tilt of her head in a show of respect.

Minato was about to ask her to drop the formality when a clearing of the throat at his left side caught his attention. He turned and was met with the deadpan look of Hiashi Hyuuga, pupiless eyes piercing him with its sharp (unnerving) gaze.

"Pray tell the reason for your visit today, Minato-sama?"

Exasperation filled his chest as he stared at his friend for a few moments, wondering if he would figure it out himself since he thought it was quite obvious. He sighed in defeat when the man stayed quiet.

"Aren't I allowed to meet my friend's daughter on her birthday?" He took another sweet and began to chew. It gave him time to organize his thoughts before he had to continue. Swallowing, he smiled at the man. "The Hyuuga heir's third birthday is very important, afterall."

Hiashi did not show any outward reaction on his facial expression, but his body tensed for a moment which Minato caught. The children's laughter travelled to his ears and he immediately went to change the subject. It was a time of joy, not sadness, so he will set it aside for another time.

"And Himari-san invited me over," He added with a chuckle, giving the mother a grin. "She's so thoughtful to remember little ol' me." He finished teasingly.

Hiashi's eyebrow twitched slightly but he kept his facade on. He slowly turned towards his wife, who in turn laughed sheepishly in response.

"Ma-ma~ Don't look at her like that, she only wants what's best for Hinata-chan," He turned his gaze towards the children. Naruto was crouching down beside a flower bush, pointing at something that caught his eyes while babbling loudly. Hinata was more reserve, but her small smile was genuine. "And it's about time they meet. Naruto said he wanted new friends and look, they seem to get along well. The most important thing is that they're having fun."

Hiashi shifted his attention to the children and sighed in defeat. Minato smiled at the reaction.

"By the way, you should wear the other half of Hinata-chan's birthday bracelet. After all, I did made it with the thought of it being a pair."

"You've placed a seal on it."

"Hm? Oh, don't worry. It's not a spy device -- nor would it explode -- if that's what you're worried about. It's merely an alarm signal if Hinata-chan were to ever caught herself in trouble."

"That's awfully convenient."

"I would thought so. Is something wrong with it?" He asked when he saw his friends hesitation.

Hiashi shook his head. "No. This is a very thoughtful gift, however…" His words trailed off as he examine the beautifully crafted flower bracelet in his hand. His brows furrowed in thought.

Minato tilted his head in confusion. He turned to Himari in silent question and found her silently laughing.

"Himari-san?"

The woman's laugh quietened. She stared at her husband in amusement. "Ah, it seems like my beloved husband is hesitant to wear such a…beautiful bracelet."

Minato frowned and turned towards his friend who was glaring at his wife without much heat. "Well, if you don't want to wear it, you could just give it to Himari-san. I'm sure it will ease her worries to know that her daughter is always safe."

Hiashi lips thinned. He glance at the bracelet once more before turning his gaze towards his expectant wife. It took him a minute to finally come to a conclusion and handed the bracelet to his wife who accepted it with a grateful smile.

"Do not worry, dear. I will immediately inform you if something was wrong."

"I do not expect anything less."

The sight caused Minato's heart to be filled with warmth. He knows deep down that his friend cherish his family and friends deeply, even though he tries to hide it behind the strict and cold facade of the family head. His responsibility as Head of the house would always force him to make difficult choices.

But the fault all bodes down to the Elders. Minato needs to work on that. It would've been easier if the problem exist only in one clan, but the fact was that almost all clan Elders were stuck in their old traditions.

Such conservative people.

They don't seem to see nor realize that their old traditions was only causing their clan to deteriorate. In term of loyalty, potential and power.

For goodness sake, look at the Uchiha Clan! Such potential and yet wasted because of their pride. Their egos were so big that he swore it was blocking their sight from the truth that laid before them. There's more to the world then their pride and traditions. Ironically, children could see it and yet elders known for their wisdom could not.

Truly, if it wouldn't have caused a wide spread divide and a civil war, he would've bonked their heads together for them to see reason. Maybe stripped them of their titles and abolished the Elder system because clearly their existence were merely to brainwash their young and provide stress and headache to the house Head. What use are they if that's their only reason to remain in power?

"Please stop thinking and kindly push whatever you are planning aside. You are in the company of children."

Hiashi's voice snapped Minato out of his thoughts. He turned to his friend in puzzlement. "What makes you think I'm planning anything, Hiashi-san?"

The extremely deadpan look directed towards him took Minato by surprise, causing his confusion to further rise within his mind.

"Sometime I wonder if you are merely playing for a fool."

Minato blinked his eyes, not responding to the clear insult. Was it an insult though?

Hiashi sighed. "But I guess it is just part of your personality."

"What are you talking about?" Minato has no idea where that statement came from. He merely wanted to know how his friend knew he was pla-- thinking about something. He was sure that he had kept a straight face on. Was it his silence, he wondered.

"Nevermind that," The Hyuuga clan Head waved his hand dismissively. "Don't you have an important meeting with Kumogakure?"

Minato immediately brushed aside his confusion in favour of answering that question. "I still have time before then." He gave a brief glance at the plate beside him and couldn't help but to feeling of disappointment when he found it empty.

That only lasted a minute as he immediately brightened when Himari came back with a new batch of sweets. He quickly thanked her for her generosity. She must've noticed the sweets declining numbers and went to get more.

Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation. "Is that so..." He said and dropped the subject as quick as it came.

A moment of silence fell between them. They watched their children play by the trees while Hinami tries to dissuade Naruto from climbing it. It was peaceful. That was until Minato noticed the glances Hiashi kept on sending him. He silently questioned the man with a raised brow.

Hiashi cleared his throat before uttering his thoughts. "I've been meaning to ask... Why are you wearing glasses?"

Minato perked up at the question. He has been waiting for that. With a proud grin, he tapped on the red colored square rimmed glasses balancing on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, this? It's a new invention I made to disguise a person's appearance. Writing the necessary seal on such a small place was a struggle but the result is quite satisfying!"

Hiashi gave him a sceptical look. Shifting his gaze from his face to the glasses. "Am I suppose to see another appearance?" He squinted his eyes as though the gesture would allow him to see the guise Minato had used.

Minato chuckled. "This glasses is still a prototype. There's no way it can hide me from an experienced shinobi, much less a Hyuuga."

Hiashi hummed in agreement. "Though you say that, I have a feeling you will try to make it work against a Hyuuga as well."

He smiled at his friend. The idea was there but in truth, creating something that could deceive a Hyuuga or an Uchiha was very ambitious. It was near impossible. Not much can deceive those eyes really.

"Do you want to have a look?" He asked.

Hiashi stared at the sky in thought before nodding his head. Minato took off his glasses and handed it over to his friend's outstretched hand.

"Hokage-sama?!"

Minato stopped his motion and turned towards the new childish voice. He stared at the child with featureless white eyes and long black hair staring at him in shocked awe. The resemblance he has with his friend immediately told him who the child belonged to.

"He looks just like you two..." He uttered in awe. It had been quite some time since he last saw the boy, but even at the age of four, he could already tell that the boy was going to grow up looking exactly like his father.

Said boy froze in fright. His eyes frantically surveying his surrounding as his little arms and legs tremble in fear. Minato saw these signs and immediately went to comfort the boy.

"Hello," He greeted soothingly. The boy snapped his attention back to him, eyes wide and lips trembling. "Why don't you come and play with Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan..." He let his sentence trail, wondering if the boy will introduce himself at his silent prompting.

He smiled brightly when the boy -- Neji -- did introduce himself. A little shy and nervous but hopefully his calming presence allowed the boy to speak a little freely. Unfortunately, Neji still felt the need to create some distance even at his prompting to come closer. His eyes kept glancing over at Hiashi nervously and Minato immediately knew the cause.

With a gentle and reassuring smile, he said. "You don't need to be afraid of Hyuuga-san, Neji-kun. He might look like he's mad, but he's not really. So you don't need to be afraid of offending anyone, right Hyuuga-san?" He turned to his friend with an expectant look.

Hiashi's face was pinched in displeasure (The cause? Who knows) but he nodded his head nonetheless.

Neji was outright gapping at them now. But the boy skittishly moved closer towards them, eyes sometimes straying towards the other two children in the garden who was watching the boy with curious, excited expressions.

When Neji was close enough to them, Minato met him half way and crouched down to his eye level. "Seems like they're waiting for you to join them."

Naruto waved his hands towards them and Minato responded in kind.

"Can I?" Neji turned wide hopeful eyes towards him.

Minato chuckled lightly, nudging the boy forward. "Of course."

The boy stood still in hesitation. "Isn't it rude to play with the heiress?"

The statement caused Minato's smile to turn a bit sad. "No. Of course not. Just because she's an heiress does not mean you can't be friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, right Hyuuga-san?" He turned the attention towards his friend. Words from a family member or someone familiar would have more impact for the child than a stranger, even if that stranger is the leader of the village.

Hiashi sighed and nodded once again. "It's more rude if you make them wait for you." He turned his gaze to his wife (who smiled in return) and children.

Minato rolled his eyes at his choice of words but it seems to do the trick as Neji slowly made his way towards the other children. Naruto cheering loudly while Hinata waving shyly.

He took his seat back at his friend's side and smirked teasingly. "You're so dishonest."

"I kindly ask you to be quiet, Hokage-sama." Came the grumble reply.

Minato laughed.

* * *

"And...done!" Minato examined his craft.

Satisfied by the result, he placed it on top of Hinata's head.

The girl's eyes shone brightly in wonder at the gift, gently touching the beautiful flowers with her finger tip.

Naruto tugged urgently at his sleeves and pointed towards the flower crown on Hinata's head. "Me want to make too!" He said, a wide excited grin on his face.

Minato was about to agree to the request when Hinata spoke up first. "I...remember," She started slowly and shyly. "I...can...show, Naruto-kun." She blushed bright red when that caught everyone's attention.

Minato smiled reassuringly and nudge Naruto towards the girl. "Seems like Hinata-chan can teach you instead. Go on, you can learn together."

Naruto nodded and made his way towards Hinata. Not long after, they both sprinted towards the flower bush and began to pick flowers for the craft.

"I'm surprised that you know how to make a flower crown, Minato-sama." Himari said with an amused smile on her face.

Minato looked down at the last red flower in his hand. He felt a pang of sadness through his heart as memories of his time spent with Rin in the flower field with Kakashi stoically standing at the side while waiting for Obito flashed before his eyes. He stared at the red flower for another moment before allowing it to be blown away by the wind.

"Hm. Someone taught it to me a long time ago."

"Oh my, that makes you sound quite old."

Minato chuckled lightly. "Really?"

"Yes. It makes me feel a little insecure about my age."

"Oh, you're still young Himari-san."

Hiashi rolled his eyes in exasperation at their conversation. "Enough. You are both still in your twenties. This conversation is pointless. On the other hand, I would like to point out that this endeavour of theirs will led to our garden lacking in flowers."

Himari and Minato turned towards their children and couldn't help but to chuckle nervously when they saw them plucking flowers left and right without care.

"Hm, I guess that's one excuse to plant more beautiful flowers in the garden." Himari stated, sporting a thoughtful look as she examine the garden. "It is quite bare."

"Um..."

The tiny voice caught Minato's attention. He looked down and found Neji standing beside him instead of with his new friends.

Tilting his head slightly in curiosity, Minato crouched down to the boy's eye level. "Is there something wrong?" He studied the boy's nervous expression and the way his fingers played with the bandages on his forehead. He smiled encouraging. "Or is there something you want to ask me? Don't worry, I won't be mad." He gently took the fiddling hand in his own and rubbed them soothingly.

Neji stared at him with wide eyes, painting his face with sincere, innocent awe that stabbed at Minato's heart at how young he looks. He squeezed the hand lightly in encouragement.

"Go on."

"…Am I cursed?"

A sharp gasp could be heard from behind him but he ignored it in favour of giving all his attention to the boy in front of him.

He maintained the soft smile on his face and uttered gently. "What makes you say that, Neji-kun?"

The boy touched the bandages on his forehead, looking uncertain. "...I heard from the other house members that I was un-fortu-unfortulate --"

"Unfortunate." Minato gently corrected

Neji nodded shyly."--unfortunate that I got cursed so young."

A grim look fell upon both Hiashi's and Himari's expression. The same would have happened to Minato if not for the child's attention on him.

For some unknown reason, he had a feeling that his next words should be spoken with care. The moment felt very important, as though it could change the boy forever. The start of something new and isn't that a scary thought to have.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and settled his face into a calm and pleasant expression. "I can't say for others but I believe it's a matter of perspective," Minato chuckled lightly when he saw the confused look on the boy's face. His eyes travel to the boy's forehead. "Though I dislike the...disciplined function of the seal, I don't think it's completely a curse."

He noticed that the other two adults were paying close attention to his words. He silently approve of it. They need to hear it as much as Neji does.

"Behind this seal they call a curse is another means to protect. When you are defeated by an enemy, this seal will protect your eyes from being stolen. Many if not all knows this fact. That is why bad people only aim for the main family, because they knew they can't get anything from you."

"Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama is being targeted?"

"Yes. That is the price of being born into the main family. They are the wall that protects you from greedy people."

The boy turned to Hiashi curiously. "Is that true?"

Hiashi's expression twisted like he had swallowed a particularly sour lemon, hesitation swimming in his pupiless eyes. Minato quirked an eyebrow his way and the man relented with a sigh.

"Don't ever question the Hokage, he has always been right more than wrong."

Minato gave the man an incredulous look from behind the child. What a round about way of saying yes.

Surprisingly, Neji understood the man and a bright smile stretched upon his youthful face. "Father doesn't seem to know that, so he will surely be happy to hear this! Thank you Hokage-sama for your wisdom!" He bowed deeply, making Minato feel a little flustered at the show of such sincere gratitude from a child. "If it's not too much to ask, may I continue to play with Naruto-san and Hinata-sama?" He looked at them hopefully.

"Go on then." Hiashi waved dismissively.

Minato chuckled and fixed the bandages on his forehead before urging the boy forward.

"Such an articulate child. Neji-kun will go far." His smile slightly dropped when he noticed the dark look that had fallen upon both the Hyuuga couple's faces. "Why the long faces?"

"I'm sorry, Minato-sama. It seems like I was too late."

"Why would you think so?"

"I wasn't able to find a solution in time. We could not stop the seal from being used on Neji-kun..." Himari uttered hesitantly. "Maybe...we should have allowed you to research for a way to alter the seal instead..."

"Is this the extent of your determination?" His sharp words snapped their attention towards him. He straightened his back and gave them a hard stare. "Where is the fire in your eyes when you declared to me that you would fix this tradition, Hiashi-san, Himari-san?"

They were struck speechless. An expression of shame wanting to break through their calm facade.

Minato look at the couple with a frown on his face. It seems like the matter had been eating up at their conscious for far more deeper than he thought.

"I do not think it is either of your fault. Family, and I know this to be true, needs a lot of care and attention. I understand why you have not found an answer yet. However, your statement of it being too late is false," He watched as Naruto pouted at Neji's beautifully crafted flower crown placed upon Hinata's dark locks as the girl tries to placated the younger boy. Neji hid an amused smile behind his tiny hand. "From what I can see, it is not too late for the boy. He is after all still alive and young. You just need to work harder from now on for the sake of the Hyuuga clan's next generation. So I ask, are you going to give up now?"

The couple watch the children play. A determined look slowly fell upon their faces at the sight. "No. We will find a way." Hiashi answered resolutely.

Minato smiled. "Don't ever lose sight of your goal again."

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

Minato turned his attention from the children to Kakashi.

"Ninjas from the Kumo village has arrived."

He stared at Kakashi in puzzlement, urging his young right hand man to elaborate.

Because the last time he had read the report, their meeting should be held in the afternoon. It was 3 hours earlier than the designated time.

Kakashi understood his silent urging and continued respectfully. "It seems like they had sent someone ahead of time to ensure their sleeping arrangements for the night had been arranged properly." He said in a very deadpan tone.

Minato quirked an eyebrow at that while Hiashi scoffed.

"Insolent, those ninjas from the Kumo Village."

Minato could not deny his friend's statement as this action the Kumo village had made implied that they did not trust them to provide their guests with something as simple as accomodations.

They are basically pointing fingers at them and screaming 'Guys, the Leaf village is too petty and stupid to arrange a proper accomodations for us. Thus, we better arrange it ourselves.'

The nerve but it's not entirely out of character for the Kumo village, which makes it even more suspicious in Minato's opinion.

"Is that so?" Minato uttered lightly.

There was something more behind their disrespect than just the surface that they were trying to show them. Minato had a feeling that the day had just gotten longer.

"Alright. It seems like the proper thing to do now is for me to greet these ninjas of theirs," He turned to Hiashi, giving a brief glance towards Himari as well. "I hope leaving Naruto here won't be such a burden for you two."

Hiashi furrowed his brows before nodding with a gruff. "That's fine. They don't seem to want to seperate yet."

Himari smiled and nodded. "It would be our pleasure to accommodate Naruto for the day."

Minato smiled and tilted his head slightly to the couple. "Thank you," He stood from his comfortable spot and began to walk to the gate with Kakashi by his side. "I'll see you both later."

"Hn."

"Have a good day, Minato-sama."

* * *

**TL: Uhhhh. I hadn't realize it's been so long since I last updated. I was quite busy with my Final year project last month so this slipped my mind.****Anyway, in this chapter I had touch the subject of the Neji's curse. I didn't mean to romanticize the curse seal (basically a slave leash really) but like Minato said it's a matter of perspective. Minato's pov, he really does see the pros of the seal. It's like a really good security system for the Hyuuga clan. But that does not mean he likes it, he can see the use of it but he does not like it, specifically, the forced obey function it has. That's why Minato wanted to alter the seal (erase the obey function and left the eject function only) but Himari and Hiashi saw it their responsibility so they wanted to do it themselves (also it's a clan secret).****I hope that makes sense.****The Hyuuga Affair isn't touched upon much in Naruto so I have alot to work with. I almost completely forgot about it and immediately jumped to the Uchiha situation instead LOL.****Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. There's not alot of action and mostly just talking, but I hope it at least makes you feel a little curious as to what would happen next.****Thank you for reading! Please leave a favorite, follow or comment on your way out.****Mattane!**


End file.
